Sauvage
by Haganemaru
Summary: Sasuke, quatre ans, va faire la rencontre de sa vie. En l’espace de deux jours, il sera choyé et protégé par ce qu’il faudrait logiquement craindre... Mais la vie est telle que l’avenir est incertain... et surtout inattendu. Shonen-ai/UA
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : UA/Aventure/Drama/Hurt/Confort/Humour/OOC/Shonen-ai

**Couple** : Euh... en gros il y a des couples mais...

**Résumé** : Sasuke, quatre ans va faire la rencontre de sa vie. En l'espace de deux jours, il sera choyé et protégé... Mais la vie est telle que l'avenir est incertain.

**Disclaimer**** :**

- Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.

**Age des personnages**** :**

Akand : 35 ans

Yahiko : 15 ans

Itachi : 9 ans.

Naruto : 11 ans

Sasuke : 4 ans

**Non, je ne tape pas dans le shota, **

**c'est juste... enfin... comment dire sans spoiler...**

**On dira qu'il y a une raison derrière ces ages. ;)**

**Note 1** : Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, c'est la magie du UA ' la possibilité de prendre des personnages en les retirant de leur contexte « ninja »

**Note 2** : J'ai donné la playlist en lien à cliquer, les numéros correspondent à l'ordre des pistes... bon courage ;)

**Note 3** : C'est une fic en plusieurs parties...

* * *

_« Sasuke me passionne, ses réactions, son enthousiasme, son rire... sa hantise de ces « minous » qui le font rêver._

_Quand nos parents nous ont annoncé le voyage en Inde, nous avons été enthousiasmés et fait directement des recherches. Sasuke voulait tout savoir sur les tigres du Bengale, ses « minous ». Je voulais connaitre la culture, la vie là-bas..._

_Ce voyage nous apportera beaucoup de chose...»_

**Extrait du Journal intime d'Itachi Uchiha**

**Deux semaines avant le voyage à Darjeeling **

* * *

Itachi se baladait, un léger sourire aux lèvres dans la ville de Darjeeling dans le Bengale occidental, suivant son petit frère sur le marché indien. Le jeune oriental ne quittait pas de ses yeux noirs la petite silhouette qui courrait de droite à gauche à la recherche de trouvailles qu'il pourrait par la suite faire porter par son garde.

Leurs parents avaient décidé de les emmener avec eux lors d'un voyage diplomatique en vue d'implanter une entreprise dans ce pays assez pauvre. Un des rares gestes de charité de leur père, mais qui pourrait lui ouvrir plusieurs portes pour l'avenir de ses enfants. Fugaku avait donc embauché un homme du pays et avait confié la garde de ses deux fils, Itachi et Sasuke, à un grand Hindou, Akand.

Ce dernier, aussi grand que costaud était pourtant très calme et assez affectueux avec le plus petit Uchiha. Ses yeux noirs, bridés et étoilés de fines rides claires dues au soleil, étaient constamment posés sur les deux frères. Ceux-ci n'étant pas des enfants remuants, il prenait plaisir à les voir évoluer et se « battre ». L'homme portait continuellement un sari de couleur bleu roi, montrant par ses dessins compliqués l'art indien aux voyageurs. Son turban blanc faisait ressortir son teint cuivré qui lui-même tranchait lorsqu'Akand ouvrait la bouche, exposant à tous la blancheur étincelante de sa dentition. L'indien quittait rarement des yeux Sasuke, sachant que dans sa ville, les enfants pouvaient disparaître très rapidement. Les cultes anciens se pratiquaient toujours et les sacrifices humains étaient encore monnaie courante.

L'homme reporta un instant son regard sur le plus vieux des Uchiha. Itachi restait toujours calme, presque inexpressif du haut de ses neuf ans, sauf lorsqu'une boule d'énergie enfantine venait le tirer par la main. Dans ces cas-là, une expression d'amour profond se montrait. Le jeune homme était habillé de couleur noire, son haut tranchant énormément avec le sigle de sa famille, exposé dans son dos. Sa silhouette souple cachait beaucoup de force, Akand sentait que le jeune homme ferait n'importe quoi pour son petit frère.

Sasuke, lui, était une « mini lune ». S'il avait été indien, un culte lui aurait été dédié pour l'honorer. Son visage avait la couleur pâle de l'astre de la nuit alors que ses yeux avaient la couleur ténébreuse du soir. Ses cheveux corbeaux lui retombaient un peu sur le visage et rebiquaient à l'arrière de la nuque. Akand avait essayé de les discipliner, amusant Itachi qui le lui avait déconseillé, lui racontant que les cheveux de son petit frère étaient doués d'une volonté propre... ce que Akand avait refusé de croire jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste à la « remontée » des cheveux du petit... dix petites minutes après l'avoir coiffé. Le petit garçon de quatre ans était habillé du kimono traditionnel japonais. Celui-ci de couleur pastel lui donnait un petit air féminin qui plaisait à Itachi et Akand, les confortant dans leurs rôles de protecteur du petit garçon.

- Itachi-nii, Akand-san !

La petite voix montait devant eux et ils purent voir Sasuke sur la pointe de ses geta regarder avec attention un parchemin sur un stand sous le regard amusé de la vieille femme qui le tenait. Akand et Itachi s'approchèrent, regardant la vieille femme joindre les mains avec un sourire en les saluant d'un « Namaste » poli et invitant. Tous deux lui répondirent de la même façon, avant de regarder Sasuke qui trépignait à leur côté, pointant de son petit index une peinture représentant deux grands tigres.

- Nii-san, regarde, il est blanc le minou !

- Blanc ?

Akand sourit en regardant la gravure sur le parchemin. Il connaissait la légende des deux tigres blancs de Darjeeling. Celle-ci, datant de plus de vingt siècles, racontait que deux jeunes hommes, cousins à une époque lointaine, avaient été maudits par les dieux indiens pour leur grande beauté mais aussi leur cruauté dans certains domaines comme la guerre... en partie. Durga, la déesse des déesses avait émis le souhait que le plus jeune des deux cousins entre dans son monde afin d'être l'un de ses époux... Il avait refusé ce qui avait provoqué la haine de la grande Déesse qui les avaient alors changés en deux tigres blancs d'une beauté mortelle. Ces deux derniers étaient condamnés à rester sur terre et à se réincarner encore et encore jusqu'à trouver une âme pure, capable d'en aimer un sous sa forme de tigre et d'humain, les libérant ainsi tous deux de leur malédiction. Ces tigres étaient différents de la normale à cause de la couleur azurée de leur pupille et de leur taille monstrueuse. Un tigre blanc « ordinaire » possédait bien les yeux bleus, mais ces deux tigres maudits gardaient au fond de leurs regards cet éclat humain qui les rendait si rare. Sous leur apparente sauvagerie, le cœur d'un homme restait.

L'indien se pencha sur le plus jeune montrant le plus petit des deux tigres, le désignant sous son nom d'indien, donné par la déesse suprême.

- Il s'appelle Isha, ça veut dire « protecteur » et le plus grand, c'est Amar qui signifie « immortel ».

- Isha... Ils sont magnifiques... soupira Sasuke.

« Magnifique, mais si dangereux également » songea Akand en se redressant. L'homme sortit de sa poche son portefeuille et monnaya le prix sous l'indignation du petit garçon qui aurait voulu donner tout son argent à la vieille dame pour le prix qu'elle proposait. Ce fut Itachi qui expliqua à Sasuke que dans leur culture, plus tu marchandes, mieux tu seras considéré...

Sasuke ne comprit pas le but du marchandage et partit, son parchemin à la main, ignorant que dans son dos, deux personnes le dévisageaient avec des intentions peu louables. Le couple dévisageait avec insistance le petit brun en yukata clair, regardant ensuite le plus âgé, jugeant que celui-ci était trop vieux pour une bonne offrande et l'indien qui les accompagnait. Celui-ci serait une autre paire de manche. Sa réputation de guerrier n'était plus à faire, sa force alliée à son agilité en faisait un combattant hors pair. C'était de lui qu'ils devraient se méfier le plus.

L'homme regarda fixement la petite silhouette sourire à son frère aîné quand celui-ci vint lui prendre la main pour le reconduire à l'hôtel sous la garde d'Akand... Ils agiraient ce soir et libéreraient le fléau sur terre.

* * *

Son regard azur se plissa, dévisageant avec insistance sa proie, innocemment allongée sur un tapis de feuille. Son corps se tapit sur le sol, les muscles tremblants d'excitation. Sa respiration se calma un instant alors que devant lui s'étirait en toute innocence celui qui serait son trophée... Depuis quelque temps, il le cherchait, le titillant avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Sa gueule s'entrouvrit, montrant des crocs meurtriers luisant de salive et le prédateur se mit à avancer lentement dans les herbes hautes... de plus en plus vite jusqu'à...

« Graaa... merde... Yahiko ! » rugit sa proie

« Vengeance, cousin »

« Putain, tu vas mourir »

« Essaie de m'attraper, minus »

Un feulement rauque lui répondit et le félin disparut dans un éclair blanc, une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard. Il s'attendait parfaitement à ce que son cousin le lui fasse payer mais depuis que celui-ci avait passé ses crocs sur sa queue, il lui semblait que celle-ci ne serait plus jamais pareille, les poils restant rebiqués malgré sa toilette quotidienne.

Derrière lui, un second fauve, légèrement plus jeune que le premier se releva, s'ébrouant des feuilles où son crétin de cousin l'avait envoyé. Naruto grogna en regardant sa fourrure souillée de terre, il était bon pour reprendre un bain. Ses yeux azurs se plissèrent de colère et se portèrent sur le coin où se trouvait son cousin auparavant... Il allait payer.

Depuis toujours ils étaient ensembles, se battant, tuant, courant la femelle comme le mâle, faisant les quatre cents coups. Yahiko protégeait son cousin, attendant que celui-ci ne « renaisse » dans cette vie. C'est le malheur de se savoir plus âgé de quatre ans. Il avait promis à son oncle de veiller sur son descendant, il avait failli à sa tache. Il acceptait les retombées, et veillait au mieux sur son cousin...

Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, cela avait toujours été ainsi... de leurs vivants de tigres... ou d'humains.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Darjeeling. Sasuke était déjà couché, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin et plus précisément sur le plus petit tigre, Isha. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais celui-ci l'intriguait. Le petit brun roula son parchemin avant d'éteindre sa lumière, plongeant sa chambre d'hôtel dans le noir. Des lumières ondulaient au plafond alors qu'une douce brise venait rafraîchir la pièce. L'atmosphère était asphyxiante et malgré son léger kimono de nuit bleu, Sasuke étouffait mais il se rappelait les propos de son frère :

« Ne retire jamais ton kimono de nuit, Sasuke. Si on doit partir en vitesse, tu serais gêné de te balader nu »...

Situation gênante en effet pour le petit garçon. Le silence l'entourait, il percevait encore les bruits de pas d'Akand dans le salon, d'Itachi dans sa chambre toute proche. Le son familier le berça et le petit s'endormit, ne prêtant pas attention au duo d'ombre qui venait d'apparaître sur son plafond.

* * *

Itachi n'arrivait pas à dormir...

Le repas avait été ponctué par les récits d'Akand sur la légende des deux tigres maudits sous les yeux brillants de Sasuke et le regard un peu rêveur d'Itachi. Celui-ci s'en cacherait un long moment mais cette histoire le passionnait également, sortant tellement de l'ordinaire pour un monde presque chimérique, tellement loin de la folie télévisuelle et des actualités si déprimantes pour lui. Il soupira en songeant à son cousin, Obito qui attendait avec ardeur la sortie non officielle du dernier « Icha Icha Paradise » qu'il achèterait avec son meilleur ami, Kakashi... Ces deux-là auraient un jour « Pervers » indiqués dans leurs dos à lire des revues pornographiques à l'age de seize ans, près de cinq ans avant l'age légal...

Il avait entendu Sasuke éteindre depuis un moment et plus un bruit ne venait de sa chambre. La sueur lui coulait le long du corps à l'intérieur de son yukata de nuit et ça, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes en grand. Akand allait faire sa ronde aux alentours de minuit, ses parents vers les onze heures, lui-même allait vérifier habituellement le sommeil de « son bébé » de petit frère vers les neuf heures...

Alors pourquoi ce poids sur la poitrine ? Pourquoi cette impression lourde que quelque chose clochait dans l'appartement terrasse de l'hôtel de luxe ? Pas un bruit ne filtrait, seulement le silence...

Itachi se releva, ouvrant sa porte doucement pour ne pas alerter Akand qui leur avait conseillé de dormir tôt pour pouvoir aller visiter un temple non loin le lendemain. Le jeune garçon regarda la porte close de Sasuke, se mordillant la lèvre du bas d'un air songeur, regardant par-dessus son épaule son réveil qui indiquait huit heures trente et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère.

Dans le silence de l'appartement, son cri au prénom de son petit frère résonna parfaitement... de même qu'il résonna dans l'hôtel tout entier, amenant la sécurité et surtout Akand qui se figea en découvrant la marque maudite, nuage rouge sang, sur le lit du petit garçon...

L'Akatsuki venait de prendre Sasuke et comptait le livrer à la jungle.

* * *

Naruto redressa la tête, ses yeux bleus azurs fixés sur l'horizon, à ses côtés, Yahiko finissait de se nourrir de la biche qui venait malencontreusement de leur servir de dîner. Le tigre blanc se redressa, déjà adulte sous son apparence féline. Le silence qui se faisait dans la jungle était troublé par les bruits de mastication de Yahiko qui se « vengeait » de la défaite cuisante qu'il lui avait infligé.

« Yahiko... quelqu'un s'approche... »

« ... »

Sans un mot, le fauve disparut entre les feuillages, sachant pertinemment que l'autre tigre blanc le suivrait quand il aurait le ventre plein, ce qui lui laissait environ une bonne dizaine de kilomètres d'avance. Naruto se rabaissa dans les hautes herbes, arrivant à un moment sur un sentier connu des hommes qui venaient pourfendre la jungle pour leurs propres bénéfices. Une camionnette était à l'arrêt, un couple parlant devant avec agitation. La jeune femme ne semblait pas heureuse du comportement de l'autre humain.

Le tigre pencha la tête sur le côté en entendant de petits gémissements venir de l'autre côté du camion... un animal ? Au bruit qu'il faisait, il ressemblait à un chaton ou un chiot... pas très âgé donc. Pourquoi le lâcher dans la jungle avec tous ces prédateurs ?

Naruto haussa mentalement des épaules. Après tout, s'il pouvait avoir un dessert après sa biche, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Les petits pleurs augmentèrent quand l'homme s'approcha de l'autre côté. Des cris plus humains qu'animaux résonnèrent alors qu'une légère odeur de sang arrivait aux narines du tigre. Ses yeux céruléens fixèrent la femme qui hurla contre l'homme, lequel tira de sa poche un grand couteau qu'il enfonça dans le ventre de sa compagne, la faisant s'écrouler sur le sol.

L'odeur de sang augmenta alors que le véhicule partait, montrant à Naruto ce qu'il prenait pour un animal... un enfant.

La bête se releva, regardant partout après les adultes qui devraient accourir pour soigner le petit bout de viande tremblotant mais rien... Seule la femme essaya de se rapprocher de l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante alors qu'elle murmurait à l'oreille du petit de se taire, déjà l'odeur du sang allait attirer les fauves.

Naruto sortit des broussailles et s'avança lentement vers le duo, découvrant un petit homme brun aux grands yeux noirs qui semblait terrorisé.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Chose qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé en plus de deux mille trois cent dix huit ans de vies répétitives.

* * *

Sasuke tremblait. Il avait peur, il avait mal au bras où l'homme lui avait tracé une cicatrice sanglante, il pleurait, écoutant un peu la femme qui essayait de le rassurer. Il voulait son frère... sa maman et son papa... Akand

- Chut... petit, calme... toi... Tu... vas... attirer... les... prédateurs...

Sasuke ne savait pas trop ce qu'était les « prés d'ateures » mais vu le ton de la voix de la dame, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Dès le début, il avait entendu que la madame brune aux yeux mauves ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, lui parlant doucement malgré le brun qui lui disait de la fermer... fermer quoi, Sasuke ne savait pas, mais vu son ton, c'était urgent. Là, la dame était blessée et avait mal aussi et Sasuke n'avait rien pour l'aider. Il passait la manche de son petit yukata sur son front en sueur, essayant de se calmer et de respirer en songeant à ce qu'aurait fait Itachi dans son cas et leva les yeux, plongeant directement dans le regard azur d'un grand tigre blanc...

- Ma... Madame...

- Oh dieu... non...

La femme se redressa devant Sasuke, le plaquant contre elle alors que sa main se refermait sur son ventre. La douleur la fit plier et du sang s'écoula du coin de sa bouche. Pour le tigre, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps... Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, reportant son regard sur le petit avant de scruter les yeux mauves, la faisant se figer.

- ... C'est... vous...

- ...

- Ne... lui...faites...rien... pitié... ce... n'est... qu'un... petit... garçon...

« Je suis au courant, merci »

Naruto roula des yeux et dévisagea Sasuke qui restait tétanisé devant le grand fauve. La représentation de son parchemin se tenait devant lui, à la fois magnifique et pourtant dangereuse. Le tigre se rapprocha du duo, reniflant doucement et grogna sourdement... Un second félin venait d'apparaître, tout aussi blanc, légèrement plus grand que le premier.

Les tigres de la légende... ceux qui ne se séparent jamais, reconnu la jeune femme qui resta ébahie.

« Tu as trouvé à bouffer ? »

« C'est un enfant, regarde »

« ... »

« Il est légèrement blessé au bras» renseigna Naruto en grognant furtivement.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux, regardant successivement les deux grands animaux devant lui. Ils se comprenaient, semblant tenir un dialogue secret. Ils ne paraissaient pas vouloir attaquer.

- S'il... vous... plait... prenez... soin de... l'enfant...

L'attention des deux tigres revint sur la femme qui venait de s'affaisser. Yahiko alla la renifler, la retournant d'un coup de patte puissant alors que Sasuke reculait vivement loin du fauve. Rien, la jeune femme venait de succomber à sa blessure. Naruto dévisageait la petite bouille du brun devant lui. Il était beaucoup plus jeune que son « lui » humain et pourtant, il semblait si fragile. Jamais il ne pourrait survivre seul dans la jungle.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« ... »

« Il ne survivra pas, mieux vaux l'achever maintenant »

« Non... on l'emmène à la grotte »

« Quoi ? » beugla Yahiko.

Sasuke sursauta en entendant le plus grand tigre rugir fortement et les larmes qu'il retenait depuis un moment roulèrent sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue. Sa lèvre du bas se mit à trembler avant de se faire pincer par ses dents. La peau douce de ses joues se colora de rouge alors que sa tête se penchait, laissant retomber ses mèches de cheveux. Il avait peur. Il était maintenant seul avec deux grands tigres mangeurs d'hommes... Il allait mourir sans avoir vu une dernière fois son grand frère.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! » grogna Naruto en voyant l'état du petit garçon.

« Parce que maintenant, c'est de ma faute ? »

« Arrête de gueuler, tu lui fais peur ! »

« Mais... mais... C'est normal qu'il ait peur, on est des tigres ! » suffoqua Yahiko

Naruto gronda doucement avant de s'approcher du petit garçon, le reniflant doucement, ignorant son sursaut avec son sanglot étranglé et ronronna doucement, essayant de le réconforter. Le petit garçon redressa la tête, regardant entre ses mèches corbeaux, montrant ses grands yeux noirs au tigre qui resta figé un instant. La candeur qui restait dans ces yeux était énorme. Il n'était pas encore « gâché » par la vie humaine, si sensible et si innocent... un petit ange.

Le tigre se redressa, sa gorge vibrant doucement et se coucha près du petit garçon, toujours assis sur le sol. De temps en temps, le tigre approchait sa tête, touchant une jambe du bout de la truffe sous les soupirs de son cousin. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'éternisent trop longtemps près du corps immobile et froid de la femme, l'odeur pouvait attirer d'autre fauves et charognards. Ils devaient partir. Yahiko regarda le petit garçon qui semblait se calmer sous les ronronnements de son cousin et regarda vers la forêt.

« Naruto, je pars à la grotte... Amène-le aussi vite que possible. »

« ... Et comment je le prends ? »

« Pousse-le, tire-le, prends-le par la nuque comme un chaton, je m'en fous, mais ramène-le là bas »

Sur ces mots, le tigre disparut en quelques bonds dans la nuit, sa fourrure blanche créant une sorte d'éclair vif entre les arbres. Naruto leva la tête du sol et regarda le départ de son cousin et dévisagea le petit brun. Si celui-ci était calmé, ses tremblements ne cessaient pas, il avait froid dans son fin kimono.

Le jeune tigre se rapprocha, rampant sur le sol jusqu'à coller son côté au corps de Sasuke. Le petit garçon se figea sous la chaleur qui montait du corps du félin et le regarda poser sa tête immense contre ses petits genoux. Rien que la gueule de la bête était plus grande que ses cuisses. Le ronronnement entêtant continuait, rassurant de plus en plus Sasuke qui osa toucher du bout du doigt un poil du tigre, sursautant après qu'il l'eut fait avant de recommencer plusieurs fois en voyant que le bourdonnement du tigre augmentait.

- Tu... tu... sais minou... commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante

« Minou ? J'ai la gueule d'un minou ? »

- J'ai... je suis pas gros...

« Euh... oui et ? »

- Tu n'auras... rien à manger avec moi...

« A la rigueur, je suis pas omnivore et je préfère les biches, c'est plus tendre »

- Tu sais...mi-minou... j'ai un grand frère.

La voix du petit garçon vibrait encore un peu de peur mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Naruto sentait qu'il reprenait courage, bien qu'un tigre presque adulte ait posé la tête près de ses genoux et puisse le becter n'importe quand.

Le félin l'écoutait parler de sa famille, d'Akand qui le gardait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, de son frère, Itachi, qui était toujours avec lui. Naruto comprenait que le petit garçon voulait désespérément revoir cet Itachi. Puis à un moment, la voix du petit garçon se stoppa, son poids se courba contre la tête du tigre et Naruto sentit sa respiration dans les poils de son cou. La fatigue et les nerfs avaient lâchés, le petit bout de chair dormait.

Le jeune félin se redressa légèrement, se tortillant doucement pour faire glisser le petit garçon sur son dos, le sentant aussitôt se cramponner à lui en geignant. Sa prise sur ses poils était forte et serrée, il ne risquait pas de tomber. Naruto se redressa lentement et partit rejoindre son cousin avec son précieux chargement...

Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui maintenant ?

* * *

**Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(1) Skillet - Comatose

(2) Skillet – The Last Night

* * *

**Voilà, une nouvelle fiction qui paraitra chaque semaine (le même jour)**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme elle m'a emballée à faire...**

**A la prochaine, j'espère.**

* * *

**Sasu** : C'est hors de question!

**Hagane** : Oo Que ?

**Sasu** : Je vais pas me faire un tigre, je suis pas de ce bord là moi!

**Naru** : Mais... Le tigre, c'est moi!

**Ita** : -- c'est de ça que tu parlais en énonçant "plein de poils"

**Noah** : Vivi, d'ailleurs, on ne parle que d'un seul tigre, mais y'en a 2 !

**Yahiko regarde Hagane** : -- dis donc, pour tes conneries, tu pourrais pas m'oublier ?

**Hagane** : OO Mais... Ils sont bien mes Minous...

**Naru** : J'ai rien dit moi, tout le temps que je finis avec Sasuke...

**Hagane, un sourire crispé aux lèvres** : Vi vi... avec Sasuke

**Sasu** : JE SUIS PAS ZOOPHILE !!

**Noah** : Si il veut pas le Sasu, tant pis, tu peux toujours faire un NejiNaru, Un SaiNaru, un KibaNaru ou encore... Un ItaNaru...Suis sûre qu'il y a des postulants avec moins de scrupule!

**Hagane** : Bin, j'ai déjà Sai qui semble intéressé et il connaît un tant soit peu Naru et Kiba aussi qui aime bien les poils lui... par contre Ita... c'est Yahiko lui...

**Ita** : TT Je le savais que j'étais dans la merde également...

**Noah se tourne vers sa neechan** : ... Tu peux changer le pairing au prochain chap au pire...

**Sasu **: OO C'est HORS DE QUESTION!! Aucun de ces pervers ne s'approche de MON Naruto!

**Hagane** : Si bien... je ne tape pas dans le Shota Zoophilien donc...

**Sasu prend Naru par la main, le planque dans son dos et hurle** : AUCUN D'EUX NE S'APPROCHE DE MON BLOND!! Tigre ou pas c'est le mien!

**Le brun tire à sa suite un blond qui envoie un clin d'oeil entendu aux deux jeunes femmes.**

**Naru chuchote** : ... Ça a marché!

**Hagane** : -- ça marche toujours avec lui

**Noah** : Ça en devient presque banal, va falloir innover sinon on va finir par s'ennuyer...

.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Mettez au maximum vos adresses mails afin que je puisse vous répondre autre que sur le fichier ;) Je ne le ferais plus les prochains chapitres pour les anonymes.)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Hellfire** : Une chasse à l'homme ? oO Euh... non, pas de chasse à l'homme et comme la fiction n'est pas basée sur ça, je ne rajouterais pas de carnage sanguinolent... enfin... je me comprends. Contente que ça t'ai plus quand même

**Solenebrumes** : Contente de voir ça, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant après ce chapitre.

**Malicia** : Pour la légende, c'est totalement inventé même si le nom de la Déesse est réel. Comme ça va prendre fin ? Par un « The End » XD

**KaitoWira** : Effectivement, en partant que Naruto et Yahiko ne sont pas humain, ça ne peut qu'être inhabituel XD. Voici la suite donc ;)

**Marjolaine** : Et oui, j'adore cette équipe là, donc, on la retrouve souvent dans mes fics ;). Tu n'as pas aimé le début ? Pourquoi ? Peut être en me disant ces choses que tu n'as pas aimé, je pourrais te les expliquer mieux .

**laura-yaoi** : Merci du compliment mais il y a plein d'autre auteur de talent sur ce site ;). SasuNaru powaa ? Non, NaruSasu Powaa XD !!

* * *

_« Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, mon petit frère a toujours eu un truc avec les animaux sauvages. Chats, écureuils... même les oiseaux venaient lui manger dans la main, on se serait cru dans un dessin animé de Walt Disney._

_Seulement, ce jour-là, j'ai cru que sa « chance » avait tourné et que j'allais perdre mon frère..._

_En fait... je l'ai vraiment perdu... »_

**Extrait du Journal intime d'****Uchiha ****Itachi  
**

**Trois mois après le voyage à Darjeeling**

* * *

Itachi commençait à devenir fou. Akand avait été relevé de son rôle de gardien, la police locale recherchait activement après Sasuke. Pas une nouvelle depuis près de deux jours. Deux journées et une nuit depuis la dernière fois où il avait vu son petit frère.

Le jeune garçon eut beau demander des nouvelles à ses parents, ils ne lui répondaient qu'en l'envoyant dans sa chambre où ses fenêtres avaient été condamnées, scellées par de lourdes grilles. Les deux adultes redoutaient que les ravisseurs reviennent prendre leur aîné. Un bruit contre sa fenêtre lui fit relever la tête, les mèches de cheveux noires se positionnant vers l'arrière alors que sa queue de cheval se remettait dans son dos. Le jeune garçon était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, non loin de la porte, assis les jambes contre son torse, une photographie de son petit frère à la main.

Itachi regarda d'un air absent le visage mat d'Akand avant de sauter sur ses pieds quand l'identité de son visiteur parvint à son cerveau. L'indien était agenouillé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, une de ses mains se tenant à une aspérité entre deux briques du mur, les pieds nus pour mieux se tenir. Il avait ôté le sari habituel et opté pour une tenue militaire intégralement noire.

- Akand-san !

- Itachi-sama... j'ai une piste pour votre frère.

- Où est-il ? interrogea frénétiquement le jeune garçon.

- Dans la jungle.

- ...

Itachi pâlit, son teint déjà blanchâtre devint cadavérique. Deux jours, seul dans la jungle indienne, avec tous les prédateurs qui s'y trouvaient...

- Itachi-sama, nous avons retrouvé le corps d'un des kidnappeurs sur une piste terreuse dans la jungle. A ce que nous en avons déduit avec sa blessure, il y a eu un désaccord. Vu que c'était une jeune femme, elle a dû avoir des scrupules à sacrifier un si jeune enfant.

- ...

- Nous avons remarqué des traces...

- Traces ? demanda fébrilement Itachi

- Il se pourrait que deux animaux soient passés...

- ...

- Mais ils n'ont pas touché au corps de la jeune femme. Vu la taille des traces de pattes trouvées dans la terre, nous avons à faire à des tigres.

Le cauchemar d'Itachi continuait. Des tigres... des mangeurs d'hommes... étaient après son petit frère ou pire...

- Itachi-sama... Sasuke-sama se trouverait avec ces tigres.

- Comment... comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Il n'y a pas de trace de pas de votre frère, l'un des deux tigres a dû le porter. Près du corps du cadavre, nous avons trouvé la marque d'un petit corps avec une masse à ses cotés, il se peut qu'il soit tombé sur une femelle.

- Une femelle ?

- Une femelle ou un jeune mâle. L'instinct de protection a fonctionné... nous avons de grande chance de retrouver votre frère vivant seulement...

- Oui ? questionna le jeune garçon

- Nous aurions besoin de vous pour rassurer Sasuke-sama et pour que les fauves vous voient...

- ...

- Ils ont dû voir l'assassin, ou au moins l'un des deux... Ils se méfieront d'un étranger, moins si le petit le reconnaît et qu'il lui ressemble.

Itachi acquiesça se levant silencieusement et s'habilla en vitesse, changeant son yukata noir contre une tenue de même teinte, plus pratique, composée d'un pantalon qu'il entra dans des bottines de randonnée et un haut sans manche à col roulé. A son poignet droit se tenait le bracelet de perles que lui avait offert son petit frère, bracelet aux couleurs de l'aîné des Uchiha, violet foncé et noir. À sa ceinture, le jeune garçon glissa une petite sacoche qu'il trouva dans son sac, autre cadeau de Sasuke et il y glissa quelques gâteaux qu'il avait ramenés dans sa chambre.

Itachi regarda Akand qui lui sourit un instant, fier de lui et de sa rapidité et disparut de la fenêtre. Le jeune Uchiha ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, se glissant en douce hors de la pièce et longea le couloir pour atteindre l'entrée... Il allait trouver son petit frère.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla au son des bruits de la jungle, cris des prédateurs comme hurlements des singes aux alentours. Le jeune félin s'étira en baillant, s'arrachant une petite plainte dans le mouvement quand une touffe de poils vint se faire tirailler. Le tigre du Bengale baissa la tête vers son « compagnon » de couche et ses yeux se plissèrent, une lueur de tendresse dans l'azur de ses prunelles... La petite bouille qui dormait contre lui était vraiment à croquer... dans le sens littéral du terme...

Le petit garçon était roulé en boule contre lui, le visage et les mains contre sa chaleur, les cheveux décoiffés lui retombaient un peu sur le visage et son front était noirci par la saleté. Ses mains, son kimono et ses pieds étaient tachés de boue. La veille, Yahiko n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'envoyer Naruto dans la boue, acte habituel pour se battre amicalement avec l'autre félin, mais ce coup-ci, il entraîna le petit humain dans l'action. Petit bout qui s'était relevé, les larmes aux yeux, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, provoquant un regard courroucé de Naruto envers Yahiko qui soupira avant de partir se coucher plus loin.

L'humain était faible... comme un enfant... il ne pouvait pas chasser, se battre et autre encore... pas « amusant » pour un tigre dans toute sa forme d'adulte.

Naruto passait beaucoup de temps à ses côtés, ronronnant le plus souvent pour le réconforter, écoutant sans sourciller le petit raconter les merveilles que faisaient cet Itachi et cet Akand...

Itachi-nii nageait comme un poisson... Génial...

Akand-san savait chasser... Grand bien lui fasse...

Itachi-nii savait pêcher... Formidable, lui aussi...

Mais Yahiko n'était pas jaloux... non non... ou peut être un peu... Ces deux humains pouvaient faire naître un sourire sur la frimousse d'ange du petit brun alors que les deux fauves ne pouvaient que voir son air triste et sa bouille froissée.

Le premier jour, lorsque Sasuke s'éveilla, il était encore collé à Naruto. Le réveil fut bruyant pour les deux tigres, le cri qu'il poussa fut aussitôt étouffé par ses petites mains alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient en les voyant bailler... les canines pointues, luisantes de salive et longues de plus de dix centimètres, l'avaient fait pâlir fortement... Yahiko était ensuite parti chercher à manger et revint avec un lapin pour l'enfant... Bien sûr, lapin à qui il manquait une tête, perdue en chemin entre les crocs aiguisés du plus vieux des tigres. Sasuke s'était senti mal et ils avaient dû changer de tanière, l'odeur acide du vomi de l'enfant restait incrusté dans la roche.

Durant la journée, l'estomac grognant, les larmes du petit humain revinrent, faisant grogner Naruto qui se décida à escalader un arbre pour atteindre les fruits qui s'y trouvaient, délogeant ainsi un ananas avant de sauter plus loin, et de trouver un manguier à qui il manqua plusieurs fruits. Les agrumes tombaient, certains éclatant durant la réception sur le sol, d'autre restant entiers. Sasuke regarda avec un air surpris ces fruits qu'il ne pensait pas manger et fronça le nez un instant en comprenant qu'il devrait manger ceux qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Le petit garçon attrapa une mangue, la frottant grossièrement contre son yukata pour la nettoyer avant d'y croquer, savourant sa douceur en fermant les yeux... Un grommellement résonna alors que le jeune tigre revenait s'allonger non loin, ne quittant pas des yeux l'humain qui s'arrêta de manger en pensant comprendre...

Ils voulaient l'engraisser !

Une fois cette pensée exprimée à voix haute, il aurait juré avoir vu le plus vieux des fauves ricaner avant de partir alors que le plus jeune soupirait... Ils n'allaient peut être pas le manger tout compte fait.

Le soir, ce fut une nouvelle fois contre Naruto à qui il raconta une fabuleuse histoire d'Itachi-nii, qu'il se rendormit, ignorant les regards bleus à la fois amusés et doux des deux tigres sur lui, attendris par ce Bout-de-chair comme ils aimaient l'appeler... Ils comprenaient parfaitement l'enfant, ce ne devait pas être simple pour lui.

Le lendemain se déroula de la même façon... ou presque. Un serpent ratier prit la petite taille de Sasuke pour un gros rat et essaya de gober l'enfant... il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la gueule bien grande qu'un tigre blanc lui tomba sur le corps du haut de ses cent quatre vingt kilos de muscles tendus. Les babines retroussées, Naruto regarda d'un air bestial le serpent, lui signifiant que l'enfant était chasse gardée.

Après ça, le petit bout de chair humaine ne quitta plus les tigres. Et bien que ceux-ci le fassent encore trembler de temps en temps, il se sentait en sécurité avec eux, les laissant se rapprocher.

La seconde nuit fut plus dure. Un orage éclata, secouant les arbres sous la violence du tonnerre qui claquait au dessus d'eux. Si Sasuke aimait les orages et les éclairs dans la sécurité de sa chambre et de ses draps, vivre la même chose dans la jungle avec deux félins carnivores à ses côtés était une toute autre expérience. Le petit garçon restait agrippé aux poils de Naruto avec la ferme intention de demeurer en mode « super glue » jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre décide d'arrêter ses caprices.

Yahiko ricana plusieurs fois en entendant les petites plaintes de douleurs de Naruto quand les mains minuscules de Bout-de-chair arrachaient de légères touffes de poils. Le tigre du Bengale se releva, venant partager la couche de feuille de son cousin et se colla de l'autre côté de Sasuke, le réchauffant, le calmant également. Le petit garçon se décontracta et une fois l'orage passé, Yahiko se sauva dans sa couche, ne supportant pas les coups de pieds du petit homme. Il regarda avec un air triste son cousin se courber autour de l'humain... malgré cela, il ne pourrait pas rester dans la jungle.

Naruto poussa du nez le petit garçon, l'incitant à se réveiller. La veille, une fois Bout-de-chair endormi, Yahiko et lui avaient décidé de le ramener à la ville, passant par le chemin de terre humain. Il leur fallait donc partir tôt.

Sasuke se redressa en se frottant les yeux de la paume de la main, encore endormi et ne réagit pas en sentant le grand tigre blanc lui lécher la joue, le front avant de poursuivre sur la chevelure corbeau, l'ébouriffant terriblement. La toilette du matin qui provoquait souvent un ricanement de Yahiko... son cousin devenu totalement gaga de ce petit humain le lavait comme son chaton. La langue de l'animal faisait à elle seule le visage de Sasuke pourtant jamais dans les ronronnements de plaisir du fauve, quelque chose l'inquiétait.

Le petit garçon grimpa, sa toilette terminée, sur le dos du félin et s'y accrocha fermement, fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer par le rythme doux de leurs pas. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient mais du moment qu'il n'était pas seul, tout se passait bien.

« Naruto... »

« Hn ? »

« Tu les as senti ? »

« Les humains ? Oui »

« Il y en a un qui sent comme Bout-de-chair... »

Naruto jeta un regard amusé à son cousin qui ricana un instant, gémissant à haute voix avant de se stopper brusquement... Effectivement, il y avait des humains plus près d'eux que la normale.

Les voix humaines se turent quand les deux tigres blancs apparurent devant eux. Certains humains tirèrent leurs armes vers eux avant qu'un grand indien ne se mette entre eux sous les grognements des deux fauves... Ils ne reconnaissaient pas l'odeur de Bout-de-chair sur eux.

Le petit garçon se redressa sur le dos du plus jeune tigre, ébouriffé et un peu endormi, provoquant un début d'affolement chez les humains devant eux.

- Sasuke-sama !

« Sasuke ? Bout-de-chair s'appelle Sasuke ? »

« Il l'a déjà évoqué dans ses histoires, Yahiko... au lieu de soupirer, il fallait l'écouter. »

- Akand-san !

Derrière les adultes, un jeune garçon sortit, dévorant de ses yeux noirs la petite bouille ébouriffée de son frère, ignorant que des larmes lui coulaient le long des joues... Son bébé allait bien... il était en compagnie de deux grands tigres mais n'avait rien...

Yahiko dévisageait fixement le jeune garçon, reconnaissant Bout-de-chair en lui, son odeur était identique, ses yeux et son visage, une version un peu plus âgée de Sasuke et jeta un regard sur son cousin qui se coucha sur le sol, laissant descendre le petit homme.

- Sas... Sasuke...

- Itachi-nii !

Le jeune Uchiha s'avança, le regard sur son frère, ignorant que dans son dos, plusieurs hommes, attirés par la fortune qu'ils gagneraient en revendant la fourrure des deux animaux majestueux, commençaient à armer leurs fusils.

Sasuke fit un pas en avant lorsqu'il sentit contre son yukata quelque chose le stopper. Le petit garçon se retourna, découvrant le plus jeune tigre, un pan de son kimono dans la gueule et regarda ses deux « minous » géants avec un air un peu triste.

- Je vous reverrais, les minous ?

« J'espère Bout-de-chair » murmura Naruto

- Merci...

La voix venait de derrière Sasuke, amenant les deux regards azurs sur l'indien qui s'était avancé en même temps qu'Itachi. Dans le regard noir de l'humain, les félins reconnurent un possesseur de la vérité, celui qui savait. L'ethnique s'inclina face à eux, respectant les tigres de la légende et se redressa en voyant Sasuke avancer vers eux.

Le bruit d'une arme se fit entendre, figeant les deux enfants, les animaux et l'indien. Soudain, tout se précipita. Les deux tigres se mirent en position d'attaque, les babines retroussées, les poils du cou relevés, regardant les humains restants, et se positionnèrent devant les deux enfants, reculant et les faisant régresser vers les arbres, les protégeant du risque d'une balle perdue. Sasuke se sentit happé par les bras de son frère, le visage contre sa poitrine alors qu'Akand hurlait de ne pas tirer.

Une première balle jaillit d'un fusil tandis que Naruto poussait Itachi et Sasuke plus loin encore, regardant avec douleur le pelage blanc de son cousin se couvrir peu à peu de sang.

Itachi avait les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur les animaux qui ne bronchaient pas, refusant de reculer par crainte, sûrement, que les deux minis hommes derrière eux ne se fassent toucher. L'aîné des enfants découvrit dans le regard azur du plus jeune fauve, l'amour pour l'enfant qui n'était même pas de leur race et la douleur de savoir que la mort allait arriver. D'un regard, le tigre lui fit comprendre la cause de la survie de son petit frère, d'un échange, ce « coup de foudre » que le tigre avait ressenti pour l'enfant, sa peine et son refus qu'il assiste à cette boucherie.

Le jeune garçon saisit et se recula plus encore contre l'arbre, tenant fermement contre lui son petit frère, une main collée derrière sa tête pour le bloquer. Sasuke hurlait à la mort en se débattant, essayant de regarder le « minou », lui-même ayant compris que les animaux se faisaient abattre.

Yahiko haleta en regardant son cousin recouvert de sang, de petites plaintes se faisant entendre de son côté. La douleur physique et mentale le submergeait d'avoir encore failli à sa tache de protéger Naruto.

Les humains ricanaient entre eux. L'indien était au sol, assommé par un coup de crosse et ne bougeait plus du tout. Les deux enfants derrière Naruto pleuraient, suppliant d'une voix tremblante de ne plus tirer, de les laisser partir. Bout-de-chair se contorsionnait dans les bras de son aîné. Le plus vieux des félins vit au ralenti le corps de son cousin s'affaisser devant les deux gamins, la douleur devenant trop forte et se plaça devant lui et les enfants, le regardant une dernière fois.

« A bientôt, cousin »

Deux tirs retentirent... ce fut tout ce que Yahiko entendit.

Naruto releva la tête et regarda avec douleur le corps de son cousin, de son frère, s'effondrer suite à une balle en plein cœur. Le fauve se détourna des adultes pour regarder une dernière fois les deux enfants, les découvrant en train de pleurer, les yeux fixés sur lui. Bout-de-chair avait réussi à se retourner dans les bras de son frère, lui faisant face. Le jeune félin contempla, pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, la silhouette du petit, voyant la menotte tendue vers lui, les doigts bien raides pour espérer l'atteindre et releva les yeux, plongeant dans les abysses noirs remplis de larmes une dernière fois, léchant doucement les petits doigts dans un salut avant de sombrer dans le noir après une dernière détonation...

« Au revoir, Bout-de-chair... Adieu, Sasuke »

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha paniquait pour la première fois de sa vie. Le fier industriel japonais qui ne montrait jamais une émotion voyait dans les yeux morts de ses deux fils une immense douleur. A ses côtés, Mikoto pleurait, incapable de récupérer Sasuke des bras de son frère. L'aîné ne le lâchait plus, restant figé avec un masque indéchiffrable sur le visage. Près d'eux, un bandage sur le crâne se tenait Akand, très pâle malgré son teint bronzé habituel, l'indien chargé de leur protection qui avait été « viré » plus tôt. Celui-ci avait donc été cherché le petit garçon, prenant l'aîné pour le sécuriser mais...

Que leur était-il arrivé entretemps ?

- Sasuke ?

- ...

Le regard vide, son bébé ne lui répondait pas. Elle avança une main douce vers lui et le petit garçon resserra les bras autour du cou de son frère aîné, enfouissant son visage dans son cou blafard. Itachi leva un regard tout aussi exempt d'émotion que son frère sur sa mère et recula de plus en plus avant de partir dans la salle de bain, s'enfermant avec Sasuke.

Les parents des deux enfants se regardèrent, Mikoto ne pouvait retenir ses larmes en voyant ses fils brisés, une boule lui montait dans la gorge alors qu'elle ne savait même pas la cause de cette fêlure en eux.

- Akand... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda calmement mais d'une voix blanche Fugaku

- Sasuke-sama a été retrouvé en compagnie de deux tigres du Bengale... deux tigres blancs aux grands yeux bleu azur...

- ...

- Il était en parfaite sécurité avec eux, le plus jeune semblait le considérer comme son petit à la façon dont il le portait sur son dos.

- Mon dieu... pas ça...

La voix de Mikoto se brisa en voyant le fier indien trembler devant eux, les larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues alors que sa respiration devenait douloureuse. Les mains tremblantes, il essuya ses pleurs, honteux de se montrer ainsi devant des étrangers mais poursuivit face à ce couple qui avait perdu deux fils en l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Les personnes qui m'accompagnaient avaient, semble-t-il, eu une « commande » spéciale au cas où ils croiseraient des tigres blancs. En voyant les deux mâles avec Sasuke-sama, ils ont saisi l'aubaine, comprenant que les fauves ne feraient rien devant les enfants. Ils ont levé les armes sur eux.

- ...

Les pleurs de Mikoto se firent un peu plus fort alors que de la salle de bain des cris de douleur mêlés à des gémissements étouffés ressortaient, torturant les parents des deux enfants en reconnaissant la voix brisée de Sasuke, percevant la voix plus basse, rauque de sanglots ravalés, de leur aîné.

- Les deux mâles se sont postés devant Itachi-sama et Sasuke-sama, les protégeant... et ils ont été abattus devant leurs yeux... Ils n'avaient rien fait... au petit garçon... ils se dirigeaient... vers la ville... venus... le ramener... Veuillez m'excuser, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama...

Sur ces mots, l'indien s'inclina et les larmes ruisselant le long des joues, partit de la chambre d'hôtel, entendant toujours mentalement les coups de feu retentir, les feulements de douleurs des deux tigres sacrés, les cris de Sasuke-sama qui se débattait, voulant aider les « minous » qui l'avaient eux-mêmes protégé.

Il avait repris conscience après la chute du premier, abattu d'une balle dans le cœur, et avait assisté à la scène terrible où le jeune tigre, Isha, avait léché une dernière fois la petite main de l'enfant avant de mourir.

Jamais il n'oublierait le regard écarquillé de Sasuke-sama, son hurlement de douleur et d'horreur, le visage d'Itachi-sama, torturé en sentant la douleur de son petit frère et l'horreur de ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux. Akand avait alors assisté à la transformation dans les yeux de « mini lune ». La lumière de son regard s'éteignit peu à peu pour laisser la place à un vide terrifiant, gouffre sans fond qui se répercutait dans celui de son frère...

La douleur le submergea... que Durga le punisse de ce que ses pairs avaient fait à ces animaux sacrés.

Dans la suite princière de l'hôtel, deux adultes écoutaient avec douleur les pleurs de deux enfants innocents qui avaient assisté à la cruauté humaine... Leur bébé venait de perdre ce qui aurait pu le rendre plus fort... sa candeur.

* * *

**Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(3) Hero - Nickelback

(4) Naruto - Sadness and Sorrow

**Euh... bin voilà quoi '**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait de l'effet,**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire que vous me détestez XD**

* * *

**Noah, des larmes plein les yeux** : Mais...mais...mais...

**Sasu** : OO Mais... mais...

**Ita** : OO C'est quoi ça ?

**Hagane, en larme** : Mais euh !!

**Naru** : Je... On...On est MORTTT ??

**Le blond tombe dans les pommes, choqué**

**Sasu se met à secouer fortement Hagane** : Dis-moi la suite ! Grouille ! (**enclenche le sharingan**)

**La ptite rousse se jete sur le dos du brun et lui hurle** : TOI!! Pas touche, sinon, on aura pas de suite!

**Ita marmonne dangereusement** : Si c'est pour avoir ce genre de suite, autant s'arrêter là...

**Hagane toujours en larme** : Mais ça va s'arranger... croyez-moi...

**Noah et Sasu a l'unisson** : Y'A INTERET!!

**Naruto reprend ses esprits** : Bordel, j'ai cru que j'étais mort, mauvais rêve

**Hagane se tourne vers Ita** : Tu me crois toi, hein ?

**Ita sort de la pièce et reviens 5 secondes plus tard, un ordi portable à la main et le pose froidement devant la pauvre Hagane.**

**Naru **: Hé, rassurez-moi, je suis pas mort?

**Noah** :... Si

**Hagane** : Oo Itachi ?

**Sasu se rapproche dangereusement de son frère, une lueur malveillante dans le regard** : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Nii-san

**Le blond et la rousse se rapprochent aussi du duo, les 4 personnes lancent un regard qui ne dit rien qui vaille à la pauvre brune**

**Hagane** : Mais... parlez-moi (**marmonne**) j'aime pas quand vous me parlez pas

**Les 4 à l'unisson** : AU BOULOT!!

**Hagane** : Help à une PAP

**Noah** : Une...

**Naru** : PAP?

**Hagane en ricanant** : Pauvre auteur persécutée

**Noah** : Si tu veux pas adhérer à la PAB, fous-toi au boulot, et vite!

**Hagane** : Oo PAB ? ... Petite Auteur Binoclarde ?

**Sasu glacial** : Pauvre Auteur Battu...

**Hagane** : Lui... Jamais il redevient Seme s'il continue de me parler comme ça --


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Salut, vous devez vous demander pourquoi un Mercredi au lieu du Jeudi habituel ? Simplement qu'avec la rentrée des classes, j'ai moins de temps à envoyer les jours d'école ;) et donc, j'enverrais dorénavant le Mercredi pour Sauvage. J'espère que le décalage de jour ne vous dérange pas et que vous continuerez à me lire **

* * *

_« Je ne sais pas comment le faire réagir. Ça fait maintenant deux ans que Sasuke nous a été rendu dans des circonstances cruelles et depuis, il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il s'accroche. Le reste de la famille se fait rejeter violemment._

_Il fuit les adultes, se comporte presque comme un animal. Demain, nous devons aller voir le Docteur Tsunade, spécialisée dans les cas de traumatisme... Disons-le, pédopsychiatre également..._

_Sasuke... si tu savais combien Mère et Père regrettent de nous avoir emmenés au Bengale... Mais nos propos ne te touchent pas..._

_Je pense que jamais tu n'oublieras ces yeux azurs, si doux sur toi... »_

**Extrait du Journal intime d'Itachi Uchiha**

**Deux ans après le voyage à Darjeeling**

* * *

Le silence était pesant dans la limousine qui conduisait la famille Uchiha vers l'avion personnel les ramenant chez eux. Sasuke ne quittait pas les genoux de son frère, le visage fermé, les cheveux devant les yeux, les poings serrés dans son tee-shirt. Pas un son n'était sorti de sa bouche depuis qu'il leur avait été rendu par Akand.

Ce dernier avait disparu de la circulation une fois que les « assassins » des deux tigres du Bengale avaient été sévèrement punis par le gouvernement. Fugaku avait déposé une lourde plainte contre eux le lendemain du retour des enfants, décrétant qu'en tuant ces animaux, non seulement, ils auraient pu toucher ses fils, mais aussi provoquer une réaction sauvage chez les félins et pire encore... ils avaient touché l'innocence des deux garçons. L'agent administratif n'avait pas osé contrer cet asiatique dont les yeux rougeoyaient sous la colère et répliquer en voyant le petit garçon dans les bras de son aîné.

L'enfant restait presque amorphe, ne daignant manger que des fruits, se couchant en boule contre le flanc d'Itachi, muet, inquiétant sa famille qui avait l'habitude de le voir plus remuant.

Son silence alarmait, son attitude poussa Fugaku à abréger le voyage pour réintégrer le sol japonais, pensant que ce changement serait bénéfique pour le petit garçon. Les valises furent donc bouclées, leurs affaires envoyées à l'avion.

Fugaku n'avait jamais été très proche de ses fils, les aimant, mais mal ou de loin. Les petits garçons ne « faisant » pas trop ce à quoi il s'attendait, il se sentait souvent débordé par ces exigences enfantines. L'Uchiha se reposait donc beaucoup sur sa femme, lui laissant les rennes de l'éducation de leurs enfants, se chargeant de leurs affaires familiales.

Lorsqu'il alla dans la chambre de Sasuke pour leur annoncer leur départ, il put voir son fils aîné calmer Sasuke dans son sommeil, essuyant les pleurs qui courraient seuls le long des joues du petit. Itachi chantonnait doucement, caressant les cheveux corbeaux, frottant son front, remarquant qu'un frisson le parcourait de temps en temps. Ce fut une présence dans la pièce qui lui fit redresser la tête et pour la première fois, il vit son père verser une larme en voyant l'état de son frère.

Son père culpabilisait pour un acte dont il n'était pas responsable.

- Itachi ?

- Oto-san ? chuchota-t-il

- Comment va-t-il?

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux sur la boule frémissante dans ses bras et fronça les sourcils dans la peine, suivant du doigt une trace humide sur la joue veloutée de son frère.

- Mal... il n'a rien dit depuis son retour à part des cris aigus et des pleurs...

- La limousine nous attend, je vais prendre Sasuke...

- Non ! s'exclama Itachi.

L'aîné de ses fils resserra l'étreinte de ses bras protecteurs sur Sasuke, oubliant un instant que c'était son père qui le réclamait. La seule chose qui traversait son esprit fut qu'on voulait lui retirer son petit frère.

Dans la manœuvre, il le réveilla brusquement, déclenchant un cri de terreur pure et perçant qui se répercuta dans la salle, amenant Mikoto sur le seuil de la chambre. La jeune femme découvrit son mari, à genoux au milieu de la pièce, Sasuke accroché au cou de son frère, des petits cris s'échappant de sa gorge, comme des plaintes animales alors que son fils aîné pleurait à gros sanglot, le visage enfoui dans la chevelure corbeau de son bébé de frère.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues, pleurs qui ne les quittèrent plus le long du chemin de retour alors que Sasuke serrait dans sa petite main le parchemin où ses « minous » avaient été représentés.

Le trajet en avion fut un long moment de silence, interrompu de temps en temps par une hôtesse qui leur apportait ce qu'ils désiraient, essayant d'arracher un sourire au petit garçon qui l'avait charmée à l'allé... Rien, le regard noir, vide et froid la regardait comme si elle était transparente avant que le petit ne replonge dans les bras de son frère, les yeux se posant sur le manuscrit dans sa main.

* * *

Il se réveilla. Les cris dans la jungle étaient troublés par les feulements des fauves aux alentours. Son regard azur trouble se leva sur les deux adultes à ses côtés. Ceux-ci semblaient troublés par sa couleur. Eux-mêmes étaient « normaux », leur fourrure ocre striée de noir tranchait sur leurs yeux jaunes.

La femelle se rapprocha de lui, le reniflant un instant avant de sortir la langue pour le lécher, reconnaissant son odeur sur lui, le baignant de la présence maternelle dont il bénéficierait pendant deux ans avant que le mâle ne le juge trop « adulte » pour rester avec eux...

Ensuite... il attendrait. Il patienterait encore trois ans avant de se rendre au temple de Durga, perdu dans la forêt profonde du Bengale, lieu où « il » renaîtrait à son tour, bien au chaud dans des couvertures de luxe alors que la mère mourrait en couche, lui laissant la suite logique. S'occuper de lui, encore et encore. Le regarder grandir, courir, chasser, mourir peut être avant lui.

Un éternel cycle que sa précédente vie avait chamboulée... son cousin se prenant d'affection pour un petit bout de chair humaine.

Yahiko soupira en tendant le cou sous les coups de langue de sa « mère » et le regard inquisiteur du mâle. Il attendrait après son cousin...

Il se demandait également comment les deux enfants humains allaient, s'ils se souvenaient des deux tigres qui étaient morts pour eux.

* * *

Un petit garçon regardait fixement son ami, profondément endormi sur son bureau, avant de reporter son regard argent pâle sur le troisième enfant de la salle. Le petit corbeau était encore recroquevillé dans son coin, le regard vide et froid figé sur son grand frère, les cheveux devant les yeux alors que de l'autre côté de la salle, ledit grand frère parlait avec l'instructeur.

Neji regarda Sasuke Uchiha se recroqueviller sur lui-même quand il perçut son regard sur lui. Cela faisait maintenant un an que le docteur Tsunade les avait mis ensemble, Shikamaru, Sasuke et lui pour « travailler » ou s'éduquer mutuellement.

Shikamaru avait été amené chez le pédopsychiatre pour son problème d'endormissement en classe. La découverte de son génie fut une surprise totale. L'enfant savait déduire des choses qu'un adulte ne pouvait pas. Le petit garçon de sept ans était très en avance pour son âge mais était trop feignant pour répondre réellement aux interrogations, ce qui provoquait la colère des instructeurs. Son génie le mettait un peu à part, sans aucun ami si ce n'était la ténacité de son ami d'enfance, Chôji qui le suivait partout. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs dans un autre groupe, plus ciblé sur le « poids » ou « surpoids » plus précisément... Les médecins scolaires étaient vraiment stricts sur ces fortes corpulences.

Neji, lui, avait été conduit ici par son oncle. Le petit garçon avait assisté à l'assassinat de son père devant ses yeux à l'âge de cinq ans et devint froid, renfermé et rancunier. Pour une quelconque raison, il pensait toujours que son oncle avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de son père et ce, malgré le fait que sa petite cousine Hinata ait trouvé accidentellement un journal où la mort de Hizashi Hyuuga était évoquée... Le renseignant, c'était bien la mafia japonaise qui avait tué le vice-président de la Byakugan Corp' afin de faire pression sur le président, le frère jumeau de Hizashi, son oncle Hiashi.

Actuellement, le petit garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke était avec eux. « Problème pour communiquer » effectivement, le brun en avait des problèmes pour communiquer, il ne quittait jamais son frère, ne parlait jamais, ne souriait jamais mais ça, ce n'était pas un problème pour Neji, lui non plus ne souriait pas souvent...

- Neji ?

- Hn ?

- Tu regardes encore Sasuke ?

Le brun jeta un regard sur son ami, Shikamaru. Etrangement, ils s'étaient de suite bien entendu, le calme de l'autre garçon et son air endormi avait poussé Neji à essayer de le secouer... et ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente autour d'une partie de shôgi où Shikamaru l'avait battu à plate couture un bon nombre de fois. Pour un petit garçon de sept ans, Shikamaru avait déjà une oreille percée où un anneau brillait. Ses cheveux étaient réunis en queue de cheval qui lui dégageait les yeux et qui lui faisait penser à un ananas. Ses vêtements étaient simples à la différence de Neji qui s'habillait beaucoup de yukata traditionnel, il restait moderne avec un jean noir et un tee-shirt de même teinte. Son regard sombre était étonnamment vif une fois réveillé ou complètement à l'ouest si on le dérangeait de son occupation : regarder les nuages. Le petit Hyuuga gardait ses cheveux longs, traditionnels chez les hommes de sa famille, attachés en une queue basse dans son dos. Les reflets du soleil donnaient des reflets châtains à la couleur noire, tranchant avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux clairs.

- Il n'a jamais rien dit...

- Il grogne ! remarqua Shikamaru.

- Oui mais pourquoi ? Il ne quitte jamais son frère.

- Il aime son frère ! soupira le flémard chronique.

- Oui mais...

- Ecoute, va demander à son frère ce qu'il a comme problème, il saura mieux te répondre que moi.

Aller voir Itachi Uchiha pour lui parler de Sasuke ? Neji était courageux mais pas suicidaire non plus. L'aîné de la famille Uchiha était ultra protecteur avec son petit frère, le protégeant de tout. Jamais son regard noir, large et attentif ne quittait le petit garçon plus de cinq minutes et il ne semblait rassurer que lorsqu'il voyait que son frère était calme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sasuke ?

Neji prit son courage à deux mains et partit en quête d'information auprès d'une source sûre... Itachi. Le petit garçon s'approcha de l'adolescent, baissant un peu la tête, ignorant qu'un autre regard noir venait de se poser sur lui, attentif et soupçonneux.

Que voulait cet enfant à SON grand frère ?

- U-Uchiha-san ? appela Neji

Itachi baissa son regard sur le petit garçon face à lui et le détailla, reconnaissant parfaitement le membre du groupe d'apprentissage de son frère, Neji Hyuuga... qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis Neji Hyuuga, je suis dans le groupe de votre frère, Sasuke...

- ...

- Je... Ça fait maintenant un an qu'il est là et il n'a jamais voulu nous parler...

- Je sais... soupira Itachi

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il a...

- ...

Que lui dire ? Que Sasuke avait vécu une expérience traumatisante à quatre ans ? Que des gardiens sauvages l'avaient sauvé de la mort pour se faire abattre devant lui ? Que depuis, Sasuke ne parlait plus que la nuit où des cris et des phrases décousues réveillaient Itachi et leurs parents ?

- Il... il a vu la mort de près... de très près...

- ...

Neji leva ses yeux sur Itachi, découvrant dans son regard une lueur douloureuse, comprenant qu'il avait vécu la même chose sans la même intensité.

- Mais il sait parler non ?

- Bien sûr... il est juste bloqué par quelque chose.

- Itachi-san ?

- Oui ?

- Vous pourriez me dire ce qu'aime manger Sasuke ?

L'aîné des Uchiha baissa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la bouille déterminée du petit Hyuuga et sourit mentalement, peut être que ce groupe pourra faire bouger les choses pour Sasuke plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Peu de temps après, Sasuke vit arriver près de lui un plateau d'onigiri, un saladier de tomates fraîches ainsi que quelques mangues. Le petit garçon leva la tête pour découvrir le garçon à cheveux longs qui parlait à son frère. Il jeta un œil à celui-ci qui hocha la tête en soutien et reporta son regard sur Neji, ne prononçant pas une parole.

Neji ne se découragea pas pour autant, Itachi lui avait conseillé de passer outre le silence de son frère et de lui parler. Le petit brun se positionna contre le mur, près de lui sans le toucher et commença son histoire, racontant la vie avec son père, la mort de ce dernier devant ses yeux, le fait qu'il n'avait pu rien faire pour le sauver, lui-même bloqué par ses gardes du corps. Neji ne prêtait pas attention au regard fixe qui se remplissait de larmes, les siennes coulaient déjà lentement le long de ses joues. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus que Shikamaru venait de s'allonger de l'autre côté de Sasuke qui n'avait pas sursauté, concentré sur les paroles du Hyuuga.

Le Nara enchaîna sur sa vie, attirant le regard des autres sur lui. Il n'avait pas vécu une expérience de ce genre, mais le fait qu'il soit « différent » l'isolait. Il raconta ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait, ses soupirs résonnaient souvent. Le petit garçon avait les yeux fermés et son ton était somnolant, comme s'il parlait dans son sommeil. Il raconta aussi aux deux autres que souvent, la nuit, il se réveillait en hurlant. Il avait peur d'une chose, une petite fille blonde à couette qui le menaçait d'un éventail... Il provoqua un ricanement chez Neji quand il soupira en disant qu'il ne connaissait même pas cette petite fille.

Sasuke se taisait toujours, laissant le silence revenir, ses yeux étaient fixés sur une de ses mains. Son souffle se fit un peu plus court alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, venant tremper son col. Les tremblements de son corps alertèrent Neji et Shikamaru qui relevèrent un regard affolé sur Itachi qui fixait son frère, attendant.

- J...je...j'ai...

La voix sortit enfin, petite, nouée, et pourtant dure. Le souffle léger parvint aux oreilles des deux autres enfants qui reportèrent leur attention sur Sasuke, regardant la façon dont il serrait une de ses mains dans l'autre, semblant la bercer contre lui.

- Quand j'étais ...plus petit... j'ai rencontré ...deux tigres ...du Bengale.

L'histoire commença, l'horreur sortit... Itachi pleura dans son coin, se souvenant de tout, et découvrit la partie manquante, la période que Sasuke avait partagé avec ses deux « minous ».

Sasuke ne fut plus jamais seul après ça.

* * *

Enfin, le moment tant attendu venait d'arriver, le feulement rauque qui résonna dans le temple à la renaissance de son cousin attira Yahiko près du corps de la femelle qui l'avait porté... Toujours le même genre de femelle, une tigresse blanche aux yeux bleus perçants, grande et forte mais pourtant fragile vu que la mise à bas était toujours fatale.

Le jeune tigre baissa le regard sur la masse grouillante de sang entre les pattes de la femelle et soupira. C'était encore à lui de s'y coller.

Il s'accroupit près de son cousin, et creva la poche où était le petit, le laissant respirer avant de le laver à grand coup de langue, ébouriffant son poil, lui arrachant de petites plaintes. Petit miaulement qui lui rappela un instant l'enfant qu'ils avaient sauvé.

« Ya...hi... »

« Chut, tu sais très bien combien tu es faible quand tu nais, attends un peu... »

« ...fati...gué »

« Bin dors, crétin... »

La boule de poils qui était son cousin se roula en boule contre son côté, tremblant encore un peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Les mêmes problèmes allaient revenir. Sans lait maternel, Yahiko allait devoir rechercher et tout faire pour donner à manger à Naruto.

* * *

Itachi regarda fixement le dépliant qu'il tenait, debout face au bureau de son père avant de lever son regard sur lui, tremblant imperceptiblement, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

- Vous...

- Oui, j'ai fourni des fonds pour cette association.

- ... Sasuke le sait ?

- Non.

L'aîné des Uchiha reporta une nouvelle fois son regard sur la brochure. Celle-ci était pleine de couleurs, deux tigres blancs aux yeux bleus étaient dessinés sur la première page. Les textes indiquant le poids, la vie et autre s'y trouvaient mais c'était le titre au dessus des deux tigres qui interpellait Itachi au point qu'une boule lui nouait la gorge...

« Oeuvrons pour la sauvegarde de Tigres blancs du Bengale »

- Père...

- ...

- Merci... merci...

Le silence lui répondit et il sortit, se retenant de courir vers la chambre de son frère et s'appuya contre le battant de bois, écoutant un petit sanglot sortir du bureau de son père. Après plus de six ans d'attente, Itachi avait remercié son père... sincèrement remercié.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fenêtre, contemplant trois garçons de dix ans qui parlaient sur la pelouse de leur maison. Si Sasuke ne souriait toujours pas comme avant ce voyage, la lueur dans ses yeux était un peu revenue. Il s'ouvrait, il parlait...

Mais jamais il n'oubliait.

Itachi sortit sur la terrasse, s'essuyant rapidement les yeux et descendit les marches qui menaient au coin jardin où Sasuke, Neji et Shikamaru étaient assis. Le soleil traversant les branches feuillues jetait de drôles de reflets sur leurs cheveux, la conversation qui lui arrivait aux oreilles le prit à la gorge. Sa main se crispa sur le dépliant avant qu'il ne racle sa gorge, attirant l'attention des trois autres.

- Itachi-nii ?

- ... De... de quoi parliez-vous ?

- Nous étions en train de compter combien nous avions déjà en commun pour donner à l'association... commença Neji

- A nous trois, nous n'avons malheureusement pas une somme faramineuse, un million trois cent soixante dix milles yens (dix mille euro)... continua Sasuke

Itachi pouffa mentalement, pas faramineuse la somme... effectivement, pour les trois héritiers des plus grosses fortunes du pays, cela leur semblait peu.

- C'est pour ? demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment la réponse

- ...

Les regards s'échangèrent chez les trois enfants et une petite rougeur vint sur leurs joues... L'histoire de Sasuke avait passionné les deux autres mais son dénouement les avait horrifiés. Une solide amitié avait vu le jour à ce moment là.

- Si c'est pour la défense des Tigres blancs du Bengale... entama-t-il

Itachi s'accroupit face à Sasuke, le regardant droit dans les yeux en tendant le dépliant. Son petit frère fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant avant que ses amis ne se réunissent autour de lui. L'aîné des Uchiha se recula, les laissant découvrir le « cadeau » de son père.

Sasuke restait bouche bée. Tout le dépliant racontait la vie des tigres du Bengale, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait fait se figer... c'était la note manuscrite au dos de celle-ci. Note qui remerciait Fugaku Uchiha du don plus que généreux qu'il avait envoyé à l'association... don de plus de sept milliard cinq cent trente cinq millions de yens (cinquante cinq million d'euro).

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux sur son frère qui lui sourit en coin en acquiescant... leur père avait réellement offert cette somme à l'association que Sasuke suivait activement. Le petit se leva brusquement et partit en courant vers le bureau de son père, ne prêtant pas attention à l'exclamation surprise de sa mère quand la porte de celui-ci claqua, ignorant son regard doux quand le jeune garçon se figea face aux yeux noirs de Fugaku... Mikoto pleura à gros sanglot quand Sasuke sauta par-dessus le bureau de son père pour l'enlacer, répétant inlassablement « merci », provoquant les larmes silencieuses de l'adulte qui serra contre lui le corps tremblant de son fils.

* * *

Naruto se redressa, regardant son cousin dormir près de lui. Le silence qui se faisait dans la jungle certaines nuits n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

Les deux tigres avaient grandi depuis la renaissance de Naruto, les années passant rapidement, cela faisait maintenant près de six ans que le plus jeune était né et jamais il n'avait oublié son « Bout-de-chair »... avait-il au moins survécu à l'attaque ?

« Naruto ? »

« Hum ? »

« A quoi penses-tu? »

Le jeune tigre baissa les yeux vers son cousin, reposa sa large tête sur ses pattes, se courbant comme un arc, regardant la place qu'il y avait près de lui. Pourquoi répondre ? Lui dire qu'il pensait au petit humain serait inutile, Yahiko lui avait déjà dit de l'oublier... Mais comment pouvait-il oublier ces yeux noirs si doux ? La façon qu'il avait de se rassurer lui-même en se racontant les histoires d'Itachi-nii ? Songer à la manière qu'il avait de froisser son nez si un des longs poils de Naruto venait lui caresser la joue lorsqu'il dormait...

Mais d'autres « visions » lui revenaient également. Ses cris de douleurs et de peur en entendant les coups de feu des autres humains, la façon dont il se débattait dans les bras de son frère, voulant venir aider les deux fauves...

« Naruto... ça sert à rien de te torturer... »

« Je sais. »

« Songe qu'il doit être en vie et grand maintenant »

Grand maintenant... il devait l'être effectivement.

Il fallait qu'il le soit...

Il le fallait...

* * *

Sasuke releva le visage dans la nuit, adossé contre la fenêtre. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il était revenu de Darjeeling avec sa famille et pourtant, malgré les rumeurs comme quoi un enfant de moins de six ans oubliait tout, lui n'avait jamais oublié ces deux jours passés dans la jungle, ces moments de peur et pourtant de sécurité.

Le jeune homme passa distraitement un doigt sur les perforations qu'il avait aux oreilles et songea à nouveau au visage de ses parents, horrifiés de découvrir leurs fils revenir avec des piercings aux oreilles, puis résignés en voyant sur le visage de leur aîné un piercing au niveau de l'arcade... Leurs premiers piercings...

Leur famille s'était rapprochée après cette tragédie. Le plus jeune des Uchiha devenant surprotégé par son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il se choisisse un sport de combat, le même que son meilleur ami, Neji. Shikamaru, son autre ami ne voulait pas se fendre à essayer un sport qui pourrait le fatiguer et comptait sur ses amis pour sa sécurité future... Cette pensée lui avait valu d'être poussé dans la piscine des Hyuuga tout habillé.

Se détournant de sa fenêtre, Sasuke alla s'affaler sur son lit avant de regarder le plafond.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces deux tigres meurent ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Malgré l'approche des humains, ils n'avaient même pas essayé d'attaquer, ils les avaient protégés, Itachi et lui...

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme repensa à ces deux jours. À Isha, comme il l'avait appelé longtemps après, qui le protégeait comme son enfant, à ses coups de langue chaude et pourtant légèrement rugueuse qu'il passait sur lui, la façon qu'il avait de le regarder, semblant graver dans sa mémoire chaque faits et gestes. Il se rappelait aussi les « essais » d'Amar pour lui rapporter à manger. Il était trop jeune pour se rendre compte à ce moment là qu'il avait vraiment voulu qu'il se nourrisse, mais recevoir un lapin décapité sur lui l'avait fait vomir illico.

Sasuke posa un bras sur ses yeux, une boule montant dans sa gorge comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait aux deux tigres, les larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, certaines glissant jusqu'à son oreille, le chatouillant un instant...

Pourquoi avaient-ils dû être tués ?

* * *

Yahiko grogna sourdement, suivant son cousin qui commençait à reculer. Des humains étaient devant eux. Des humains armés qui plus est.

« Encore ? »

« Pas sans quelques têtes » rugit Naruto

Les deux tigres du Bengale étaient encerclés de toute part. Une battue les avait réveillés plus tôt, ils étaient partis aussitôt, avalant des kilomètres de jungle avant d'atterrir dans cette clairière où des barricades avaient été posées. Dans un coin, une camionnette avec une grande cage de fer se trouvait garée, semblant attendre des passagers. Les humains étaient calmes pour une fois. Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux petites lunettes rondes qu'il remontait de son index était près d'une autre voiture, les dévisageant avant de reporter son attention sur son calepin.

- Bien, il ne manquait qu'eux pour Orochimaru-sama.

- Kabuto-san... ce sont deux mâles.

- ... Peu importe, il n'a pas précisé le genre, il veut vraiment ces tigres.

- ...

Les employés se regardèrent avant que certains ne s'approchent avec de grandes planches pour faire « peur » aux fauves, voulant les voir se diriger vers un certain point.

« Non mais ils sont cons ? » soupira Yahiko

« C'est des humains, à quoi tu t'attendais toi ? »

« ... Tu te souviens encore que NOUS sommes également humains ? »

« Nous étions moins idiots »

« C'est sûr... meurtriers, sauvages, sanguinaires, coureurs de jupons... » énonça Yahiko

« Mais pas idiot ! »

Un mouvement proche de Naruto le fit grogner puis charger, provoquant une réaction de panique chez les indiens avant qu'une détonation ne le fasse se figer. Le temps s'arrêta, il sentit une piqûre suivit d'une brûlure le prendre au niveau du cou. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et, avec une plainte, il s'affaissa, voyant toujours les humains se rapprocher alors que son cousin se faisait attraper par un filet qui l'immobilisa avant qu'un autre coup de feu ne retentisse...

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ?

Alors que l'obscurité commençait à l'envahir, il entendit une dernière fois les propos de l'homme aux cheveux gris...

- Ramenez-le au camion, ils partent directement pour le Zoorasia à Yokohama.

Naruto grogna une dernière fois avant de s'endormir... C'était la première fois au cours de toutes ses vies qu'il se passait une chose de ce genre.

* * *

**Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(5) Staind – It's been a while

(6) Pillar - Rewind

(7) Simple plan - Untitle

* * *

**Z'aviez eu peur hein ?**

**Bref, ce fut un chapitre de transition avant la seconde partie qui sera beaucoup plus longue que la première.**

**A là prochaine ;)**

* * *

**Hagane en soupirant** : Bin voilà ! Ça s'arrange ! Alors heureux ?

**Sasu**: Tu trouves que ça s'arrange ??

**Naru**: Je crève, je ressuscite, me retrouve encore dans la jungle avec mon futur Uke qui se casse traumatisé loin de moi... CA NE S'ARRANGE PAS DU TOUT!!

**Sasu**: Futur Uke dans tes rêves crétin...

**Hagane** : Hey ! Qui te dis que ce sera ton Uke déjà ? Hein ? ET PIS SI JE VOULAIS ME LE GARDER EN ESCLAVE MOI !!

**Ita, Sasu et Naru** : ... OO

**Noah en mode Kawaii no jutsu** : Neechan, tu me prêtes ton esclave ??

**Hagane** : Si tu me choppe le modèle plus vieux...

**Noah qui lance son poing en l'air**: VENDU!!

**Naru** : Je suis contre moi ! C'est mon uke, Itachi est le Uke de Yahiko point final ! Merde, c'est encore moi qui décide ici !!

**Sasu et Ita** : OO Mais... il est fou ?

**Noah** : Et depuis quand monsieur le génie de l'écriture, tu écris des fics toi? A la rigueur, venant de Jiraiya, ça peut passer mais la...

**Hagane** : Je... je... j'ai mal lu là ?... il viens pas de dire la phrase maudite ?...

**Sasu avec un petit sourire **: Si si... il l'a dit, punis le !

**Noah**: Pas trop quand même... Oublie pas que c'est Sasuke qui mérite le plus tes foudres...

**Hagane** : -- Oui mais bon, là, le Sasuke, il a rien dit ni fait dans les scans alors que la blonde en puissance, alors qu'il est SEME TOUT LE TEMPS ces temps ci l'ouvre alors que j'ai pas fini ma fic en cours... C'est décidé... le pairing saute !

**Noah murmure à Hagane** : N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit SasUke sur mon blog... Pi, si Naruto s'excuse...

**Hagane** : M'en fou, le blond, il a jusqu'au chapitre 10 pour se rétracter sinon, je te jure que je fous Sasuke avec un ou une autre et lui, je le colle avec une tigresse...

**Ita**: Et moi, ça change ou pas ?

**Hagane** : Réfléchis un peu, si Naruto reste en tigre, Yahiko aussi et toi... tu vas te coltiner un Kisame si on me fait chier !! **part bouder après un regard meurtrier envers le blond**

**Noah**: Un conseil les cocos, z'avaient intérêt a vous rattraper sévère pour le prochain DDF, parce que là, z'etes mal, c'est moi qui vous le dis!

**Ita et Sasu après un regard meurtrier sur le blond, tout piti dans son coin** : On va arranger ça, Tu ne t'inquiètes pas...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note **: Pour les reviewer anonymes, pensez à indiquer votre mail afin que je vous réponde directement ;) Je ne réponds plus sur le fichier.

**Note 2** : Il se peut que vous voyez bizarrement ce chapitre avec ses barres pour délimiter le texte. Il s'agit des différents POV donc, ne soyez pas surpris ;)

* * *

_ « Les coïncidences n'existent pas dans ce monde. Nous, détenteurs du secret des deux Tigres, savons que les similitudes ne se produisent pas sans une cause réelle._

_Nous sommes conscients que le Destin donne un coup de pouce. Il aime provoquer les choses pour voir le résultat. C'est un homme bon mais joueur._

_Pourtant, ce jour-là, le Destin s'est joué de nous. Nous ne pouvions qu'espérer qu'il ne se soit pas trompé. »_

**Extrait du journal d'un Détenteur.**

**Douze ans après le voyage à Darjeeling.**

* * *

Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Sasuke se posait encore cette question sous sa douche brûlante. L'eau dégringolait le long de son dos musclé, léchant doucement le tigre blanc qui longeait le côté droit de son corps. Le jeune homme pencha la tête en arrière, entrouvrant la bouche pour recueillir de l'eau sur sa langue et ferma les yeux, songeant à nouveau à la demande de ses amis.

_« Viens avec nous, Sasuke-kun, on s'amusera ! »_

S'amuser ? A voir des animaux en cage ? Des fauves enfermés ailleurs que leur habitat naturel ?

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les paupières regardant le pommeau de douche avant de se passer les mains dans ses cheveux corbeaux. L'odeur du shampooing monta dans la petite cabine, le faisant retomber dans ses pensées.

Pourra-t-il supporter de voir ces animaux en cage ? Après renseignement, il n'y aurait pas de tigres blancs dans ce zoo, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Sasuke éteignit la douche et sortit en s'enroulant dans une serviette de bain, la nouant autour de ses hanches. Le tissu collait à sa peau humide et battait contre ses jambes alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir un peu embué de sa salle de bain. Le reflet qui lui était renvoyé montrait un jeune homme de seize ans, bientôt dix-sept, les cheveux corbeaux plaqués par l'eau autour de son visage fin. Deux grands yeux noirs intenses le dévisageait avec un peu d'inquiétude, l'un orné d'un piercing à l'arcade, boucle d'argent possédant une sphère couleur azure en son centre. Le nez droit et fin était monnaie courante dans sa famille. Sa bouche boudeuse était également ornée d'un piercing sous la lèvre du bas. Son corps s'était solidifié avec les sports de combats qu'il pratiquait avec Neji sous le regard ensommeillé de Shikamaru et les grignotages de Choji qui les avait rejoints.

_« On s'amusera bien, Sasuke-kun, il y a plein d'animaux que nous n'avons jamais vus »_

Sans blague ? Et c'était censé le pousser à venir ?

Le jeune homme se détourna et regarda la tenue que son frère lui avait passé avant de sortir de la salle de bain avec un « Je serais là également », ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Il n'avait peut être plus quatre ans mais sur certains points, ses meilleurs amis savaient que leur meilleur atout pour faire pencher Sasuke, c'était de faire venir Itachi également.

La serviette dénouée, le corps pâle frissonna un instant avant que Sasuke n'enfile son boxer noir. Le pantalon de même couleur était plus « difficile » à enfiler avec la peau humide mais après plusieurs contorsions douloureuses et moult injures grommelées entre ses dents à l'encontre de son frère, il réussit à fermer le zip de sa ceinture. Une bande de cuir noir cloutée d'argent l'attendait et après un soupir, le jeune homme la glissa derrière les anneaux de son jean, elle était plus là pour le « style » que pour vraiment maintenir son pantalon qui lui allait comme une seconde peau. Une chemise sans manche rouge sombre était glissée sur un cintre, Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'il aurait peu de chance de ressortir vivant de cette journée si son frère le poussait à s'habiller ainsi. Le tissu de soie s'accrocha à ses épaules et moula un instant son dos avant de reprendre sa tenue souple, soulignant son corps sans adhérer. Le brun glissa plusieurs de ses bracelets fétiches à son poignet droit dont un bien particulier qu'il tenait de son père, une simple bande en cuir avec un dessin très distinctif gravé sur le dessus... un tigre.

Le jeune homme était en train de se coiffer quand la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, montrant son frère qui s'appuya contre le chambranle de celle-ci.

- Prêt ?

- Nh...

Sasuke dévisagea le reflet de son grand frère de vingt et un ans dans le miroir. Une tenue similaire à la sienne mais intégralement noire, Itachi avait la classe des Uchiha avec une pointe de sauvagerie glissée dans ses lentilles de couleurs rouges sombres. Deux anneaux d'argent étaient à son arcade sourcilière gauche et un autre à sa lèvre du bas. Ses cheveux avaient été lâchés pour la journée, lui retombant comme une rivière dans le dos. Ses bras légèrement plus bronzés que ceux de son petit frère montraient des muscles fins mais présents. Si Sasuke faisait du taïjutsu avec Neji, Itachi avait enchaîné le karaté, le judo et le taikendo... Tous ces sports pour un futur chef d'entreprise mondialement renommée. La jeunesse coulait en eux comme dirait son professeur de taïjutsu, Gaï-sensei et son irréductible fidèle, Lee.

- Nii-san...

- Oui ?

- Il... il n'y en a pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

Itachi soupira doucement en avançant vers son frère, toujours de dos et plongea son regard rouge dans le noir profond de celui de Sasuke. Une main lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant qu'il ne toque de deux doigts le front pâle.

- Non, je me suis renseigné avant...

- Merci...

Itachi lui sourit un instant avant de sortir, lui annonçant que le « carrosse » de monsieur Uchiha était devant la porte et qu'il devrait bouger ses petites fesses s'il ne voulait pas faire attendre ses fans. Sasuke soupira après cette tirade et termina de fermer l'anneau qui ornait son oreille...

Il n'y avait pas de tigre blanc au Zoorasia de Yokohama.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha détourna les yeux de la Mercedes noire de son aîné qui quittait la propriété et claqua fortement le téléphone sur son socle, faisant sursauter son secrétaire et sa femme qui étaient dans la même pièce. Son regard noir se posa sur sa belle et douce femme et le patriarche Uchiha soupira.

- Où sont-ils partis ?

- Chez des amis, à ce qu'ils m'ont dit...

- Bien... Mauvaise nouvelle...

- Laquelle ? interrogea Mikoto

- Le Zoorasia de Yokohama possède deux tigres blancs du Bengale...

- QUOI ?

Le cri de sa femme résonna dans la maison. Fugaku posa ses coudes sur son bureau et glissa son menton sur ses pouces tendus, la dévisageant alors que Kakashi, son secrétaire pervers et ami de son neveu, devenait un peu nerveux.

- Et le pire, c'est que ce fumier d'Orochimaru Sannin ne veut pas me les revendre !

- ... Au moins, nous savons que Sasuke et Itachi ne le sauront pas. Sasuke fuit les zoos maintenant...

Kakashi sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos alors que dans sa poche, sa main se resserrait sur son portable... L'idée qu'il avait eu d'envoyer les fils Uchiha au Zoorasia devenait encore moins bonne maintenant.

* * *

La foule qui hurlait, les flashs qui les aveuglaient, les repas dégueux qui leur étaient servis soi-disant « selon leurs besoins »... Besoin mon cul, ils avaient faim non stop...

Tout cela faisait que les cousins étaient sur les nerfs.

Naruto grogna sourdement alors que la porte de la cage s'ouvrait lentement, laissant le passage aux deux tigres blancs du Bengale. Les deux bêtes majestueuses sortirent d'un pas lent et pourtant hypnotique, les yeux azurs semblaient lancer des éclairs de haine envers leurs « gardiens ». Ceux-ci planqués derrière les barrières de protection tremblèrent un peu en les voyant passer. Plus d'un employé avait été blessé d'un coup de patte habillement envoyé. S'il n'y avait pas eu de mort, le nombre de blessés ne cessait d'augmenter.

Le directeur de ce zoo ne voulait en aucun cas laisser ces deux animaux mourir ou encore les abattre pour quelques blessures sans importance... Pourtant, en voyant la lueur sadique dans les yeux du plus jeune, et le regard rusé du plus vieux, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'en baver avec les deux fauves.

Yahiko sortit enfin à l' « air libre », regardant d'un air absent son cousin faire son tour hebdomadaire des quatre coins de la cage immense et se coucha sous un arbre soi-disant naturel... Comment pouvaient-ils trouver cela naturel quand ledit arbre envoyait de l'air conditionné ? Enfin, ça plaisait assez à Yahiko en ce jour de grosse chaleur.

Le tigre leva les yeux sur la foule qui commençait à s'agglutiner contre les barrières de sécurité en haut de la fosse où ils se trouvaient et soupira en regardant leurs yeux émerveillés...

Encore une journée comme les autres en enfer.

* * *

Sasuke se faisait traîner de long en large et en travers du zoo par deux fans girls en furie. Essayer de se dépêtrer de là était chose impossible et à voir le regard amusé de Shikamaru et Neji, ce n'était pas eux qui allaient l'aider... Itachi regardait fixement son portable pour essayer de capter un peu de réseau... et il ne pouvait pas user du taïjutsu hors du tatami... la journée était une merde aujourd'hui.

Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roses lui tenait le bras droit avec l'ardeur et la force d'un ninja, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres et les yeux pleins d'étoiles. A croire que Sasuke la conduisait à la mairie et à l'église au lieu d'aller voir les macaques... A sa gauche, la rivale de Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, une blonde aux yeux bleus clairs qui aimait se coiffer avec une queue de cheval haute et s'habiller de vêtements assez courts...

Toutes deux pensaient qu'elles avaient une chance avec Sasuke qui les envoyait balader avec plus ou moins d'ardeur...

- Sasuke-kun, on va par là ? Il parait qu'il y a de nouveaux animaux...

- Hn...

Sasuke soupira entendant d'une oreille le téléphone d'Itachi sonner avant que celui-ci ne réponde à la façon d'un texto... assez haché.

- Kakashi ?

- ...

- Je t'entends très mal, Kakashi.

- ...

Le jeune Uchiha se détourna de son frère et se laissa guider vers la foule qui se réunissait autour d'une fosse.

* * *

Itachi fronça les sourcils en tenant le téléphone collé à son oreille, essayant de trouver un point où la communication était plus claire. Il vit partir plus loin son petit frère, facilement reconnaissable avec les deux sangsues rose et blonde et envoya un hochement de tête discret à Shikamaru et Neji qui aussitôt suivirent de près leur ami.

- Je t'entends très mal, Kakashi.

- ...gre...oo...anc...

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis... bordel de réseau de merde !

Le juron fit sursauter des mères de familles à ses côtés qui le fusillèrent du regard. Regard qui leur fut renvoyé tant la frustration commençait à poindre en Itachi.

Putain, mais que lui voulait ce pervers ?

* * *

Naruto arrêta de longer l'enclos lorsqu'une odeur d'humain vint chatouiller ses narines... Il connaissait cette odeur... Le jeune tigre se recula vers son cousin qui venait également de lever la tête vers la foule, attirant ainsi des cris suraigus de plusieurs enfants et adultes abasourdis de voir les tigres les regarder.

« Tu as senti ? »

« Nh... la même odeur mais plus vieille... »

Le tigre blanc regarda fixement la foule, recherchant une tête qui lui rappellerait Bout-de-chair quand il le vit... vivant... tiré par deux femelles... suivit par deux autres mâles.

Bout-de-chair qui se figea en voyant deux tigres blancs dans la fosse.

* * *

Kakashi n'était pas loin de pleurer. Ca faisait plus de vingt fois qu'il avait appelé l'aîné des Uchiha pour tomber au moins quinze fois sur son répondeur. Lorsqu'enfin, il l'eut au téléphone, il se jura d'aller prier chaque soir.

- Itachi-kun !

- Kakashi ?

- Oui ! Ecoute m...

- Je t'entends très mal, Kakashi...

Merde, pas ça, pitié !

- Tigres blancs ! Au zoo... Tigres blancs du Bengale au zoo...

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis... bordel de réseau de merde !

Le jeune secrétaire en venait à s'arracher les cheveux alors que la panique l'envahissait... Itachi ne l'entendait pas...

- Ahh, du réseau ! Kakashi ?

- Itachi, écoute-moi, il y a des tigres blancs au Zoo, des tigres du Bengale !

* * *

L'aîné des Uchiha se tétanisa en entendant les propos du secrétaire de son père et leva les yeux vers son frère qui venait de se figer, entouré de ses amis. Shikamaru et Neji avaient les yeux écarquillés et ne quittaient pas Sasuke du regard.

La foule se resserra autour de la fosse, bloquant son petit frère contre la barrière et une faille, petit passage inoffensif lorsqu'on ne se faisait pas pousser violemment... passage qui se fissura rapidement sous l'affolement de son petit frère à reculer.

Itachi se dépêcha d'aller vers lui, rejoint par Shikamaru et Neji alors que deux cris résonnaient dans le silence qui venait de se faire.

- SASUUUUKKKEEE-KKKUUUUNNNNN !!

* * *

Les deux fauves ne quittaient pas des yeux l'humain qui sentait et ressemblait à Bout-de-chair. Celui-ci était devenu extrêmement pâle en les voyant, semblant vouloir reculer alors que les deux femelles voulaient mieux les voir. Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant l'endroit où Sasuke était positionné. Il avait bien vu cette faille, comptant s'en servir pour éventuellement trucider ses gardiens un certain jour.

« Il va tomber » souffla Naruto

« Quoi ? »

Le tigre se leva en vitesse en voyant le jeune homme passer à travers la faille et commencer à tomber, heurtant une première fois la paroi avant de tomber brusquement dans la petite crique qui se trouvait en dessous.

« J'y vais »

Le tigre plongea, percevant le tissu rouge du jeune homme et nagea rapidement jusqu'à lui. Naruto passa sous le corps et commença à remonter, le tenant sur son dos, entendant l'affolement et les cris horrifiés de la foule au dessus d'eux... Le tigre sortit de l'eau, le poil mouillé à l'excès, attentif à la respiration du jeune homme sur son dos.

Naruto se pencha et laissa rouler sur son côté le jeune homme alors que son cousin s'approchait. Les cris des gens venaient en second, ils avaient retrouvé Bout-de-chair...

« Ya... Yahiko... c'est lui hein ? »

« Oui »

Les deux fauves se postèrent près du brun qui se redressait peu à peu, les yeux fermés, une main sur le front. Du sang s'écoulait un peu d'une blessure au cuir chevelu, venant chatouiller les narines de Naruto et de Yahiko.

Sasuke releva le visage petit à petit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

- Ne crie pas, ne crie pas, ne crie pas... supplièrent d'une même voix Itachi, Neji et Shikamaru

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh

Les trois hommes grimacèrent, agrippés à la balustrade alors que les visiteurs affolés partaient dans les quatre coins du zoo, semblant imaginer que les deux fauves blancs allaient les manger...

Pourtant, tous trois avaient bien vu l'attention du plus petit envers Sasuke, la façon dont il s'était levé pendant sa chute, de venir le chercher et chose encore plus étonnante en le voyant le déposer sur le côté pour le laisser cracher l'eau avalée.

- Oh mon dieu, ils vont manger Sasuke-kun ! s'exclama Sakura, affolée

« Oui, bien sûr... c'est pour ça qu'il a été le chercher et qu'ils se sont assis devant lui ! »

Sur cette pensée très ironique, Itachi reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et qui lui rappelait une autre scène de son enfance.

* * *

Sasuke... était mal... Ça c'était son point de vue. Déjà, il avait devant lui deux félins qui pesaient au moins trois à quatre fois son poids. Ensuite, il venait de crier d'une voix de crécelle. Cri qu'il étouffa en vitesse en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Une impression de déjà vu surgit en lui en voyant un des deux tigres bailler en face de lui. Le plus jeune et plus petit se rapprocha doucement, le regard azur fixé sur lui avant de poser sa tête sur ses jambes, se mettant à ronronner doucement pour le calmer.

- Sa...Sasuke?

La voix venait d'en haut et reconnaissant le timbre de son frère, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les balustrades, découvrant son frère en compagnie de Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura et Ino, les deux dernières la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités...

A croire qu'elles pensaient qu'il refaisait un remake de Jane Goodall... mais avec des tigres...

- Nii-san... ça va...

- Mais... je... ils...

Une lèche sur son front le fit se figer et taire son frère dans un « couic » sonore. Le ronronnement continuait, entêtant, le ramenant plus de dix ans en arrière. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il percevait la langue lui lécher la joue, le souffle chaud du tigre sur son visage avant que ses cheveux ne se fassent lécher avec vigueur, le jeune tigre mettant du cœur à l'ouvrage en nettoyant sa chevelure du gel humide qu'il avait appliqué...

- Sasuke ?

- ... I... Ita... Itachi... il... c'est... ce sont...

Un mouvement à sa droite attira son regard et il vit l'autre tigre apporter des fruits dans sa direction avant de s'affaler à ses côtés, triant ce que le jeune homme n'aimait pas, laissant les mangues à son intention...

Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?

Le jeune homme se redressa en vitesse et recula, les yeux écarquillés sur les deux tigres qui venaient de s'allonger face à lui, le regard semblant interrogatif. Le plus vieux souffla fortement en regardant les fruits, semblant penser qu'il avait encore loupé quelque chose avec lui...

Impossible...

- C'est...

- Sasuke ?

- C'est... ce sont eux... Nii-san !

* * *

Naruto dévorait du regard leur Bout-de-chair... C'était lui, il semblait les avoir reconnus quand il s'était mis à le toiletter et que Yahiko lui avait ramené ses fruits préférés...

- Sasuke ?

- C'est... ce sont eux... Nii-san !

Sa voix cassée, rauque et pleine de larmes leur parvint et le jeune tigre regarda dans la direction de ce qu'appelait Sasuke « nii-san ». Un petit groupe les fixait avec plus ou moins d'étonnement. Les deux femelles restaient la bouche ouverte et le visage blanc cassé. Deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air estomaqué mais les larmes aux yeux en regardant leur ami trembler et le dernier...

« Yahiko... c'est pas Itachi-nii... la bombe sexuelle en haut... »

« ... Bordel, ils vieillissent bien ces deux-là. »

Effectivement, les deux frères, déjà très mignon enfant étaient devenu parfait, de vrai sexe symbole en grandissant, le regard noir velouté et la voix grave pour Sasuke, l'attitude hautaine qui était cassée par plusieurs perforations chez Itachi... Le tout dans une tenue plus que moulante, ça donnait...

Un ronronnement se fit plus fort de son côté alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur montait chez le tigre...

« Naruto... je doute qu'il soit zoophile... »

« Je suis humain »

« Oui oui, quatre pattes, une queue, des crocs, des griffes et des oreilles velues... n'oublions pas la fourrure blanche striée... ça fait de toi un humain, c'est vrai... »

Naruto grommela dans sa barbe en s'asseyant, essayant de penser à autre chose que le petit bout de chair sexy qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Sasuke... tu le sais comme moi...

- Oui... mais... je te jure... regarde...

- Sasuke ! Non !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en avançant à quatre pattes vers les deux tigres, s'il devait se faire bouffer autant le faire de suite. Mais il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne fut pas surpris en entendant ronronner le plus jeune fauve alors qu'il caressait son épaisse fourrure avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, regardant dans les yeux azur qui semblaient rouler dans leurs orbites alors que sa main faisait des ravages sur le flanc musclé...

- Je le crois pas ! Sasuke Uchiha ! S'il t'avait bouffé !!

- ... Je ne serais pas en train de t'entendre hurler...

- ...

Yahiko plissa les yeux, amusé de voir le grand frère de Bout-de-chair devenir rouge pivoine de colère, le rouge s'assortissant à la couleur démoniaque de ses prunelles... Les plaintes de plaisir sourdes de son cousin commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs...

Où était sa retenue, il n'était plus un chaton !

« Naruto, retiens-toi... »

« Jaloux »

« Même pas vrai » s'indigna le plus vieux.

Une sorte de ricanement retentit et Yahiko se mit à grogner, plissant les yeux sur son cousin qui se leva devant l'humain, non pour le protéger mais pour faire face de suite à la masse de muscles qui le regardait d'un air rancunier...Soudain, un souvenir lui revint...

« Cousin ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Si je te dis « boue »... ça te rappelle... »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux avant de pivoter la tête pour regarder derrière lui et découvrir une petite fange... Il le sentait vraiment très mal là... surtout pour Bout-de-chair...

« T'oserais pas... »

- Sasuke, je serais toi, je me reculerais ! lança une voix masculine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont l'air de vouloir...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sans un grognement d'avertissement, Yahiko sauta rapidement sur Naruto avant de se sauver. Le jeune tigre, pris dans l'élan, essaya d'éviter le jeune homme mais ne put empêcher celui-ci de tomber avec lui dans la boue.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et les joues tachées de boues, Bout-de-chair resta figé un moment avant qu'un air mauvais ne se montre sur son visage. D'une main, il attrapa une poignée de boue qu'il lança sur le plus vieux des tigres qui se tétanisa en voyant sa fourrure se maculer avant de s'accroupir derrière la masse du corps de l'autre tigre qui ne s'était pas encore relevé.

Le silence se fit avant qu'un rugissement ne résonne... Du point de vue humain, Sasuke allait se faire dévorer sans sommation... Du point de vue animal... Sasuke allait participer à une bataille en règle.

* * *

Itachi restait bouche ouverte, symbole du stoïcisme Uchihesque foutu en l'air en voyant et entendant son frère rire aux éclats sous les assauts boueux ... de deux tigres de plus de deux cent kilos chacun.

Il avait cru qu'il allait assister à un repas de fauve offert par la maison Uchiha quand le plus vieux des deux tigres, le plus costaud, celui qui l'attirait le plus des deux... s'accroupit derrière un arbre, sa queue se balançant de droite à gauche alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'humain qui osait le bombarder de boue...

- Je le crois pas... lâcha Neji

- ...Sasuke-kun... commença Sakura

- ... est si... continua Ino

- ... courageux ! finirent-elles en chœur avec les yeux brillants d'admiration.

- Ou totalement suicidaire ! conclut Shikamaru

Un bruit de pas rapide se fit entendre. Un groupe armé de fusils à seringues anesthésiantes se montra, un instant figé en entendant les rires venant de la fosse aux tigres et continua son chemin, Itachi les suivant pour récupérer sans dommage son petit frère.

Il doutait largement que celui-ci veuille laisser ses « minous » qu'il venait de retrouver par un concours de circonstance plus que mystérieux...

* * *

Le jeune Uchiha avait un point de côté, les larmes de rires aux yeux en voyant et entendant les grognements de la part du plus vieux des tigres. Isha, lui, ne quittait pas son flanc, le protégeant des assauts de la masse adverse. Souvent une patte dont les griffes étaient rentrées le poussait un peu violemment sur le côté, mais Sasuke ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout, il « jouait » avec deux félins semi sauvages qui pourraient le tuer d'un coup de crocs.

Un bruit de pas à sa gauche se fit entendre et le jeune homme vit la silhouette de son frère derrière les barrières de sécurité... avec près de lui, un groupe armé de fusils...

Le jeune homme se figea et ses yeux foncèrent encore plus sous la colère qui montait.

Il les avait retrouvés, ce n'était pas pour qu'ils se fassent tuer sous ses yeux une nouvelle fois.

- Itachi-nii ? appela-t-il d'une voix contenue.

- Approche-toi, Sasuke, je leur ai dit de ne pas tirer...

- Non.

Sasuke s'agenouilla près de Isha et entoura d'un bras le corps musclé du tigre, Amar venant se positionner de l'autre côté de son corps, des pans de boue se détachant avec difficulté des poils blancs.

- Sasuke...

- Qu'ils promettent qu'ils ne tireront pas.

- ... Sasu...

- Qu'ils promettent ! hurla-t-il.

Le jeune félin se colla à lui, se remettant à ronronner doucement pour le calmer, chose qu'il faisait souvent... et qui fonctionnait. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient des « problèmes » alors qu'encore une fois, ils étaient innocents.

- Orochimaru-sama ne veut en aucun cas faire du mal à ces deux tigres, Uchiha-san.

La voix vint d'un jeune homme qui était sensiblement du même âge qu'Itachi, les cheveux gris, les yeux noirs couverts par des lunettes rondes qu'il remontait de son index. Sasuke reporta son attention sur lui, semblant le jauger avant de relâcher son étreinte pour se redresser à contrecœur.

Il ne put faire qu'un pas avant que sa chemise ne se fasse tirer. L'Uchiha se retourna et regarda les deux tigres blancs avec un air calme et sérieux.

- Maintenant, je suis sûr de revenir vous voir...

- ...

- Et quitte à me vendre, je vous rachèterai à ce zoo.

Sur ces mots et sur une dernière caresse sur la tête des deux fauves, comme s'il caressait un vulgaire chien de garde, Sasuke sortit de la fosse aux tigres sous le regard azur de ceux qui, plus jeune, l'avaient sauvé au péril de leurs vies.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Itachi, le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Je dois voir père.

- Bien.

Itachi ne discuta pas et tout le monde partit aussitôt, les deux jeunes filles toujours aussi silencieuses et rêveuses d'avoir vu et entendu leur Sasuke-kun hurler de rire sous les assauts de deux tigres blancs.

* * *

**Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(8) Skillet – Whisper in the dark

(9) Pillar - Aftershock

* * *

**Il les a retrouvés...**

**Bon, ok, il est OOC, mais bon :P C'est si bon de le faire réagir différemment...**

**Et ce n'est pas fini encore**

* * *

**Hagane, baillant** : Pitain... je suis crevée !

**Naru **: Dire aussi... se coucher à minuit, réveillée à 3h pour se lever à 6h...

**Hagane, les nyeux lourds mais pleins d'étoiles** : Tu compaties ?

**Sasu** : Oh oui...

**Hagane et Naru** : OO

**Sasu** : Hagane-sama (un rougissement se fait sur le visage de Hagane), voudriez vous un verre de thé ?

**Naru** : Oo Sasuke... t'es malade ?

**Sasu marmonnant à Naru **: Nan, mais elle a un OS SasuNaru qui la titille, je veux pas la mettre en colère aujourd'hui...

**Naru** : Ah... je vois... tu l'achètes...

**Sasu** : On peut voir ça comme ça...

**Hagane** : De quoi vous parlez ?

**Sasu** : De rien, Hagane-sama !

**Hagane rougit violemment et n'ose plus regarder Sasuke sous les ricanements du blond.**

**Naru** : C'est bon à savoir, un « sama » venant de Sasuke et elle dit plus rien...

**Hagane fusille du regard Naruto** : Toi...

**Naru qui continue, un sourire amusé aux lèvres** : ... Qu'est ce que ça donnerait si ce serait Itachi...

**Hagane s'effondre en se maudissant... trop visuelle.**


	5. Chapter 5

_« Le regard du tigre sacré Isha ne quitte pas l'entrée de sa cage alors qu'Amar regarde les environs. Nous, détenteurs, savons que dans leurs crânes félins, une intelligence plus qu'humaine est en train de se mettre en route._

_  
Vont-ils se rendre compte de quelque chose ?_

_Mon frère m'a demandé la cause de cette invitation dans le destin de ces personnes... Peut être pour cette lueur dans le regard du félin sacré... la même que dans celui de l'humain choisi par les dieux... »_

**Extrait du journal d'un Détenteur, Jour J des retrouvailles au zoo.**

* * *

Naruto fixait le dos de Sasuke alors que le jeune homme partait, fusillant du regard les autres humains armés avant de parler à son grand frère d'un ton ferme... Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, semblant dans un rêve. Ils avaient retrouvé Bout-de-chair et celui-ci ne les avait pas du tout oubliés...

Et ledit Bout-de-chair était devenu sacrément sexy...

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda son cousin

« Combien de coïncidences avons-nous rencontré depuis que nous sommes tombés dans cette spirale sans fin ? »

« C'est profond ce que tu viens de dire là... »

« La ferme, réponds-moi ! » grogna Naruto

« Aucune... personne nous ayant connu nous a retrouvés dans une même vie... »

« Destinée nous aurait fait ce cadeau ? Depuis quand veille-t-elle sur nous ? »

Yahiko fixa Naruto et soupira en se détournant, partant se coucher sous les arbres. Cela faisait bien plus de mille ans que le fils unique de Minato Namikaze, empereur grec de l'ancien temps et descendant d'une prêtresse du feu, Kushina Uzumaki, n'avait parlé des dieux.

Leur voyage avait commencé sur une invasion. L'empereur avait chargé son fils et son lieutenant, fils de son frère jumeau, d'aller rencontrer une contrée ethnique et de la soumettre... Ce pays, loin de leur terre natale avait montré une vive résistance, appelant les dieux et déesses, demandant leurs protections. Durga, elle-même, avait répondu à l'appel de ses fidèles et était venu bouter les cousins hors du pays... avant de tomber sous le charme du chef de troupe.

Son refus de se soumettre à elle avait provoqué la colère de la divinité et son courroux s'était abattu sur eux. Dans une fureur sombre, le ciel s'était obscurci alors que Durga prenait une taille phénoménale, ses huit bras se levant au ciel alors que ses cheveux noirs volaient autour d'elle. D'un mouvement d'un de ses fins poignets, faisant étinceler ses divers bracelets d'or, la déesse avait lancé une onde électrique sur les vaisseaux de guerre, les détruisant jusqu'au dernier, tuant les soldats qui s'y trouvaient avant de se tourner vers les commandants. La malédiction tomba, les faisant s'évanouir sous la douleur qui les parcourait pendant le changement de nature de leurs corps.

Jamais plus, ils ne purent repartir des Indes. Jamais plus, ils ne virent leur patrie... Jamais plus, Naruto ne pria les dieux grecs...

Alors pourquoi Destinée leur aurait offert de retrouver Bout-de-chair ? De tous les pays qui se trouvent sur terre, combien de chance avaient-ils de retomber sur celui de Sasuke et dans la même ville qui plus est ?

« Yahiko... »

« Nh... »

« Père et Mère sont morts depuis maintenant plus de mille ans, Oncle aussi... qui pourrait prier nos dieux avec les anciennes croyances ? »

Le tigre fixa son homonyme d'un air calme, ignorant tous les regards des spectateurs sur eux, revenus dévorer des yeux les bêtes majestueuses qui se couchaient l'une contre l'autre, les yeux ne quittant pas l'entrée de la cage d'où était ressorti, sur ses pieds, un jeune homme.

« Qui aurait pu influencer Destinée pour nous ? »

* * *

Fugaku était plongé dans ses dossiers en vue de l'éventuel rachat d'une entreprise quand la porte de son bureau claqua contre le mur délogeant un cadre qui heurta le sol, le détournant de ses pensées...

Face à lui ? Une boule... de boue.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Père ! Ils sont vivants ! Je suis tombé dedans et ils sont vivants. Ce sont eux, ils sont là et ils sont vivants !!

La boule de boue parlait à une vitesse et avec une passion monstrueuse, agitant les bras... Donc, la boule de boue avait des bras et des jambes, remarqua-t-il, éberlué en voyant son aîné s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte en souriant... Marchant de long en large sur son tapis indien et essayant de lui expliquer que quelque chose était, semble-t-il, vivant.

- Comment ? Je ne sais pas, mais c'est eux ! Il m'a léché ! Et l'autre m'a ramené des mangues ! Père, comment auraient-ils pu savoir si ce n'était pas eux ? Hein ? Mais, c'est eux, je le sais ! Ça ne peut être qu'eux !

Itachi devint de plus en plus amusé en voyant son père suivre Sasuke des yeux, essayant de déterminer qui se trouvait sous cette boue alors que la voix résonnait dans toute la maison, attirant leur mère qui posa sa main sur sa bouche en voyant l'état de son jeune fils et les deux meilleurs amis de Sasuke qui ricanaient dans un coin, encore un peu sur le cul de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Il faut dire que la condition dans laquelle se trouvait Sasuke était plus que risible. Si le chemin du retour jusqu'à la voiture s'était fait en silence alors que la boue continuait de se coller à sa peau et ses vêtements, glissant de temps en temps sur la serviette de protection qu'Itachi avait astucieusement installé sur le siège de son frère. Une fois dans la voiture, à l'abri des regards, ce fut un énorme cri qui surprit Itachi, faisant tanguer la voiture sous l'étonnement.

Depuis, il n'avait pas arrêté de parler, faisant les questions et les réponses, demandant quand ils arrivaient pour se répondre qu'ils n'en auraient plus pour longtemps. Neji et Shikamaru regardaient bouche bée le jeune homme exubérant qui avait remplacé en l'espace d'une heure le stoïcisme de Sasuke.

- Itachi ?

La voix le sortit de ses songes et le jeune homme regarda son père, lui-même ayant toujours les yeux posés sur le tas de boue sur son tapis, ledit tas de boue qui continuait de parler en gesticulant.

Son père pointa un auriculaire vers Sasuke et le regarda fixement.

- C'est Sasuke ?

- Hn...

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda sa mère.

- Oh, mère, c'est eux ! J'y crois pas, pourtant je l'ai vu, je les ai vu ! Itachi, tu les as vus aussi, hein ? Bien sûr que tu les as vus aussi, t'étais là !!

Mikoto regardait avec étonnement le sourire discret qui apparut sur la face de Fugaku, amusé par le retour en arrière de leur fils... Sasuke semblait avoir retrouvé l'exubérance de ses quatre ans.

- Calme-toi, petit frère, explique en respirant...

- Surtout en respirant ! marmonna Shikamaru en s'asseyant contre le mur.

Le jeune Uchiha se figea en regardant son frère. Le silence se fit dans la pièce... trois secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle. Il n'en revenait toujours pas...

- Mais ils étaient morts, je les ai vus. Donc, comment peuvent-ils être vivants ? Hein ? Dis-moi, père, on peut les racheter pas vrai ? Ils vont pas rester enfermer au zoo...

- Au Zoo ? Vous avez été au Zoorasia ?

La question résonna, une plainte venant du coin gauche du bureau se fit entendre, endroit où se trouvait le secrétaire de Fugaku... secrétaire qui essayait de se sauver, regardant fixement par la fenêtre pour voir s'il pourrait s'y jeter rapidement. Kakashi jeta un regard suppliant à l'aîné des Uchiha qui détourna les yeux habilement, la merde n'allait pas lui retomber dessus...

- Mais... je ne savais pas que...

- Kakashi-san ! Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Sans vous, jamais je les aurais retrouvés, et si vous n'aviez pas insisté auprès d'Itachi, je n'aurais pas su qu'ils étaient là-bas ! Père, il faut racheter Isha et Amar.

- ... Qui ?

Sasuke se bloqua et regarda son père, lui découvrant une lueur amusée dans le regard et soupira en essayant de se calmer. Le tremblement dans son corps devenait de plus en plus fort, il avait l'impression qu'une énorme énergie le parcourait, essayant de le faire bouger partout, une énergie qui semblait en attente depuis un moment.

- Père... je voudrais que vous me rachetiez ces deux tigres...

- Pardon ?

- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire...

- Que...

- Et je ne vous ai jamais demandé une chose aussi énorme...

Itachi ferma les yeux, s'empêchant de répondre... Acheter deux tigres sauvages pour un anniversaire... mais bien sûr...

- Sasuke, ce sont des animaux sauvages !

- Ils ne sont pas méchants ! s'écria le jeune homme

- ... Ils sont sauvages ! Orochimaru m'a raconté que depuis leur arrivée, ils n'ont eu de cesse de blesser les soigneurs !

- ... Ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès... marmonna-t-il.

Le regard stupéfié du reste des personnes dans le bureau se posa sur le jeune boueux. Pensait-il réellement que deux tigres ne font pas exprès quand ils blessent quelqu'un ?

- Père, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Après plus de douze ans, ils ne m'ont rien fait !

- Toi, Sasuke ! Mais aux autres ? Qui te dit qu'ils ne voudront pas me tuer ou ta mère ou même ton frère ?

- ... Je le sais... au plus profond de moi !

Sasuke se cogna le poing contre la poitrine, argumentant avec son père, le regard direct et clair. Ses cheveux, devenus maintenant secs, biquaient dans tous les sens, les coups de langues du tigre les avaient ébouriffés, la boue les solidifia dans une étonnante direction. Sa tenue autrefois noire et rouge était devenue d'un marron presque uniforme, plaquant le tissu à son corps. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il lui manquait une chaussure et que de petites plaies zébraient ses bras, signes de la « bataille de boue » qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

- Venez avec moi demain ! invita Sasuke

- Pardon ?

- Venez avec moi, vous verrez qu'ils ne sont pas sauvages, qu'ils ne me feront aucun mal... Itachi entrera dans la fosse avec moi.

- QUOI ?

Le cri de l'aîné des Uchiha résonna dans le bureau alors que le regard pensif de son père se posait sur lui... Oh non non non, pas question pour Itachi d'entrer dans cette fosse. Ok, plus jeune, il avait vu de très près ces tigres, mais là... puis, si bien, son père allait refu...

- Très bien, nous irons demain...

...ser...

La vie merdait sévèrement ces temps-ci...

Itachi soupira profondément en laissant passer son petit frère et se laissa glisser le long de la porte en bois avant de dévisager son père... Comme il le haïssait en cet instant !

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est avec stupeur que les soigneurs des deux tigres blancs du Bengale sortirent de l'espace soin en un seul morceau. Les fauves restaient immobiles, ne grognant que lorsque les soins n'allaient pas assez vite ou la nourriture venait trop lentement... Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Le trajet jusqu'à la fosse fut rapide et sans douleur... pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée les félins n'essayaient pas d'entraîner de force une jambe à travers les mailles de la barrière.

Une fois en possession des lieux, Yahiko se coucha sous son arbre, replongeant dans les bras de Morphée, écoutant d'une oreille frémissante les allées et venues de son cousin. Il lui tardait de sentir venir Bout-de-chair... Il l'appréciait ce gosse, il avait du cran... plus qu'il y a quelques années.

Naruto se positionna près du point d'eau, se penchant doucement pour venir laper un peu de liquide et se rafraîchir. La veille, Sasuke était venu peu de temps après qu'ils ne soient dans la fosse. Aujourd'hui, le brun allait-il venir ou les oublierait-il ?

Une voix résonna au sommet de la fosse aux tigres, attirant tous les regards sur elle... ou plutôt sur un groupe de bruns ayant un air de famille plus qu'étonnant... groupe où se trouvait Bout-de-chair.

- Monsieur Uchiha, c'est impossible ! Nous ne pouvons permettre à vos fils d'entrer dans la fosse aux tigres, ils sont dangereux.

- Ils ne m'ont rien fait hier ! Ils ne nous feront rien aujourd'hui ! assura Sasuke

Le directeur du zoo, Orochimaru, soupira profondément en parcourant des yeux la silhouette légèrement vêtue du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait revêtu un long short noir de plage, une paire de tongs et un maillot sans manches blanc, ses piercings étincelaient au soleil et son regard noir le fixait avec assurance...

Tout à fait savoureux...

Fugaku fronça les sourcils en voyant la manière dont ce serpent regardait son fils et se plaça devant le jeune homme, le protégeant du regard lascif de l'homme face à lui. Celui-ci n'était pas une beauté, loin de là, des cheveux longs raides et gras, un teint cadavérique, des yeux maquillés de mauve dont la finesse ressemblait aux pupilles d'un serpent, il passait sans cesse une langue étonnamment longue sur ses lèvres, surtout en regardant ses fils. Sa silhouette longiligne était nerveuse et habillée d'un yukata blanc à cordelette mauve.

Itachi avait enfilé, contraint et forcé, une tenue similaire à celle de son frère, mais ne semblait pas aussi emballé que Sasuke de rencontrer les fauves... Ce que Fugaku comprenait parfaitement.

Le jeune Uchiha jeta un regard dans la fosse, découvrant Isha près du point d'eau et Amar sous un arbre. Tous deux avaient les yeux fixés sur eux... Enfin, le plus jeune ne le quittait pas du regard alors que l'autre tigre faisait voyager son attention de son père à son frère à lui, semblant rechercher les points communs.

La conversation s'éternisa à la grande impatience de Sasuke qui se déchaussa discrètement et se rapprocha de la barrière de sécurité, regardant en contrebas, le profond point d'eau des tigres.

- Regarde Maman ! Le monsieur, y'a pas de chaussure !

La voix résonna près de lui et Sasuke lança un coup d'œil à la petite blonde aux yeux bleus qui le dévisageait avec la bouche ouverte. Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil en mettant l'index devant la bouche et prit son élan... sautant dans la fosse.

* * *

Naruto plissa des yeux en voyant faire Sasuke... soit le jeune homme était totalement inconscient, soit il avait vraiment confiance en eux. Le félin se glissa dans l'eau, regardant où se situait le « plouf » provoqué par le saut de Sasuke et avança jusqu'à lui en nageant paresseusement, le regardant rejeter la tête en arrière pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage.

Le jeune homme prit appui sur le tigre, montant sur son dos, malgré ses petits grognements de douleur à cause de ses coudes pointus, et le laissa regagner la terre ferme sous les cris d'étonnements de la foule... et de colère de son père.

- Sasuke Uchiha ! Tu vas m'entendre une fois rentré !

Totalement brisée l'austérité Uchihesque depuis la veille...

Naruto s'avança vers son cousin, Sasuke assis à califourchon sur son dos, regardant fixement Yahiko se redresser pour venir frôler son flanc et la jambe gauche de Sasuke dans un salut muet, un bienvenu pour celui qui n'était pas de leur race. Le jeune homme se pencha, caressant du bout des doigts la fourrure de Yahiko avant de s'allonger sur le dos de Naruto, essayant d'enrouler ses bras autour du torse de l'animal qui se coucha sur le sol, le laissant entre ses pattes.

Le jeune Uchiha s'adossa contre lui, le laissant le renifler, un instant figé par une crainte inconnue avant de se décontracter en sentant que le début du « lavage automatique tigresque » se mettait en route... décidément, Isha aimait le laver.

* * *

Fugaku restait bouche bée et sur le cul en voyant son jeune fils se faire laver à grand coup de langue par un tigre de plus de deux cents kilos. Sa main se resserra sur la rambarde de protection alors que la foule se rassemblait. Les appareils photos crépitaient de tous côtés tandis qu'un « oooohhhh » tendre et admiratif se faisait entendre devant la scène de câlin animal...

Non, ce n'était pas tendre ! Non, ce n'était pas magnifique... Ce gosse allait lui provoquer une crise cardiaque un beau jour s'il continuait son cirque avec ces tigres.

- Sasuke ! appela Fugaku.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça « quoi ? », tu n'as rien oublié ?

L'homme dévisagea Itachi avant de se tourner vers son plus jeune fils, le regardant se redresser, repoussant à bout de bras la tête énorme du tigre qui lui servait de coussin...

Un tigre... en coussin... putain, le monde tournait à l'envers aujourd'hui ?

Il regarda son fils se relever en regardant les tigres et se reculer... Il devenait raisonnable... jusqu'à un arbre où, à sa base, se trouvaient un plat dans lequel des fruits étaient entreposés... il devait avoir faim... Sasuke en prit quelques uns avant d'appeler les tigres à lui... Il était complètement fêlé ce gosse, il l'avait toujours su...

* * *

Sasuke se rassit contre un arbre, regardant les deux tigres venir à lui pour s'allonger à ses côtés, tels deux gros chats. Le jeune homme mordit dans une mangue avant de jeter un fruit en direction d'Amar qui... laissa passer le fruit en regardant Sasuke d'un air de dire : « Tu me prends pour un chien ? »

Le jeune homme se figea, le regard azur était tellement expressif qu'il en venait presque à l'entendre penser. Il se détourna après un dernier regard curieux d'Amar et se tourna vers Isha qui restait avec le regard fixe sur lui. Une lueur y brillait, signe qu'il attendait la suite avec impatience.

Son regard noir se releva vers l'amont de la fosse aux fauves et découvrit son père, une main sur le front alors que Orochimaru posait un regard calculateur sur lui et les tigres. Les tonalités d'une machine à sous venaient presque aux oreilles de Sasuke en regardant ces yeux... quoi de mieux pour un zoo qu'un jeune garçon qui prend des tigres mangeurs d'homme pour des jouets ?

Bordel, il haïssait cet homme.

- Vous savez, Isha, Amar ? commença-t-il

« Non, mais on va savoir »

Les deux énormes têtes se tournèrent vers lui au son de sa voix, Isha renifla un instant sa main, et lécha les doigts gorgés de jus de la mangue, ronronnant un peu sous le regard de son homonyme.

- Je voudrais qu'Itachi vous connaisse mieux...

« Dans mes bras, Bout-de-chair »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas humain ? »

« Ca fait moins con que dire « dans mes pattes » » ricana Yahiko

« Mouais »

Sasuke resta abasourdi une nouvelle fois, il lui semblait que les deux tigres communiquaient très facilement. Les animaux majestueux se levèrent et d'un coup de tête, Isha poussa Sasuke pour qu'il fasse de même.

- Vous ne lui ferez rien, hein ?

« Rien qu'il ne veuille pas... »

« Yahiko... sérieux... »

« Dis-moi que tu veux pas faire pareil avec Bout-de-chair ! »

« ... »

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama l'aîné

Un grognement d'Isha retentit, amenant sur lui un regard surpris de Sasuke. Le jeune homme plongea sa main dans sa fourrure, inconscient qu'il pourrait se faire dévorer d'un coup de dents tranchantes, et le caressa doucement, calmant la masse de muscles en peu de temps.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers le haut de la fosse et regarda son frère qui soupira, il avait compris. Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'entrée, disparaissant quelque temps des yeux de Sasuke pour réapparaître un instant plus tard à la porte en fer. Sasuke se pencha sur Isha, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le fauve en chuchotant.

- Il ne faut rien lui faire, c'est mon frère. Il faut que nous puissions vous racheter à ce zoo.

« Racheter ? »

- Je ne veux pas vous savoir dans cette fosse...

- ...

- Je vous veux chez moi...

« Naruto... je crois que je suis amoureux ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas de Bout-de-chair, de la magnifique personne qui attend en se mordant les lèvres »

Itachi attendait effectivement devant l'entrée de la cage, la nervosité à l'état pure et la musique de la marche funèbre en tête. Toujours mentalement, il se hurla dessus de ne pas avoir fait son testament. Il aurait légué sa voiture à Kisame, son meilleur ami actuellement en voyage d'affaire, et aurait insisté pour se faire incinéré, pas bouffé par des tigres.

- Avance, Nii-san.

_« Bien sûr, petit frère, tout ce que tu veux... assassin... je le savais que tu avais une dent contre moi »_

Sasuke se redressa contre Isha et s'avança seul vers son frère, entendant dans son dos, les deux « monstres-démoniaques-qui-n'aspiraient-qu'à-les-bouffer » s'asseoir confortablement, ne perdant pas une miette de son parcours et attendant la suite.

Le jeune homme fit un signe au gardien de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, laissant Itachi, tétanisé à l'entrée... il jurerait avoir vu un des deux monstres aiguiser ses griffes.

Un bruit d'arme à feu se fit entendre et l'aîné des Uchiha regarda derrière lui, rassuré en voyant les fusils à tranquillisants en fonction et fixa son frère qui le dévisageait avec un air calme... pour un complice de meurtre, il restait très zen.

- Avance, Itachi-nii, ils ne te feront rien.

- Assassin...

- Mais non, je leur ai souvent parlé de toi...

- Pour leur dire de quel côté je suis le plus tendre ?

- ... Abruti...

- Je veux rester un abruti en vie, petit frère fou !

Sasuke ferma les yeux, impatient. Il attrapa rapidement le poignet de son frère et l'attira à lui, regardant par-dessus l'épaule pâle et fit un signe de tête au gardien qui referma la porte de la cage. Porte qui émit un grincement de mauvais augure du point de vue d'Itachi...

Il était en enfer... et bientôt bouffé par des démons...

Sasuke s'avança lentement devant son frère, ne lâchant pas son poignet pâle et le fit s'accroupir derrière lui. Pour Itachi, c'était pour mettre son visage directement dans la gueule des tigres, pour Sasuke, il essayait de montrer à son frère qu'il ne risquait rien.

Isha se releva et avança doucement vers le duo, regardant un instant Bout-de-chair avant de dévisager le jeune adulte derrière lui. De longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, des mèches retombant sur son visage exsangue, les yeux noirs écarquillés par la crainte... Le tigre se baissa, se couchant à un mètre de Sasuke et d'Itachi et laissa venir son cousin près de lui, le silence était de mise et ils entendaient un fredonnement entêtant... sorte de marche mais morbide...

- Nii-san, arrête ça, ils vont rien te faire...

- ... Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience...

- Ils ne sont pas sauvages...

- J'en vois un baver, Sasuke, il bave !

Naruto se retourna vers son cousin qui regardait avec envie le frère aîné de Bout-de-chair et effectivement, il bavait...

« Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? »

« Bin quoi ? Il est appétissant ! »

« Oh chié, pense à autre chose, on dirait que tu vas le bouffer ! » râla Naruto

« Hum... avant, je le lèche partout et après, je me couche sur lui et... »

« Et je doute qu'il soit zoophile, tu me l'as dit hier, donc oublies et ranges moi tes hormones »

Yahiko soupira profondément avant de s'avancer d'un pas neutre jusqu'à Sasuke, l'effleurant du museau avant de regarder l'aîné, derrière lui. Aîné qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le tigre s'approcha lentement en se mettant à ronronner. Si ça marchait pour le plus jeune, ça devrait fonctionner pour le plus vieux...

- Sasuke, j'ai entendu dire que le tigre ronronne avant de manger...

...ou peut être pas...

Le fauve blanc se coucha lentement, baissa la tête, posant son menton sur ses pattes avant et resta sans bouger alors que Sasuke se décalait lentement de son frère, libérant son poignet et s'asseyant très près de lui. Isha s'approcha en rampant et se recoucha confortablement contre son flan, Sasuke se reposant contre lui, la tête sur son thorax velouté et regarda son frère, tétanisé.

- Ils ne te feront rien, Itachi...

- ...

- Respire.

- Je te hais, Sasuke...

- Je sais, mais regarde-les, ils ne te feront rien...

La conversation continua entre les deux jeunes hommes avant que le silence ne se fasse à un moment. Tout ce qui venait à eux était les exclamations des spectateurs, attentifs en voyant les deux kamikazes qui étaient entrés dans la fosse aux tigres. Fugaku avait un regard pensif posé sur eux, il était assis non loin de là sur une chaise qu'avait fait amener Orochimaru. Les amis de Sasuke étaient venus voir la « représentation » et les couinements des jeunes filles déchiraient l'air.

Itachi leva les yeux sur son frère et le découvrit en train de dormir, un bras sur le poitrail de Isha, l'autre sur son torse. L'excitation de la veille lui avait causé une nuit blanche et il s'était relevé à l'aube pour se préparer... comme si prendre une douche et enfiler une tenue de plage demandait trois heures de préparation avant le départ... Le jeune homme sourit en coin en voyant son petit frère si serein et son regard noir se détourna sur le tigre qui servait d'oreiller à Sasuke. Celui-ci ne dormait pas, ronronnant pourtant de temps en temps, les yeux azurs étaient calmes et pensifs.

Naruto leva doucement la tête vers Itachi, le regardant le dévisager avec un peu de peur dans les yeux et ronronna un peu plus fort en avançant la tête vers les genoux du brun à cheveux longs, ne bougeant pas de crainte de réveiller le petit poids contre lui. Il ne put qu'effleurer la peau de ses genoux avant de se repositionner. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne leur feraient pas de mal ?

Yahiko soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se relever pour partir chercher deux fruits, regardant son cousin se rallonger, le corps courbé autour de Sasuke, avant de s'endormir également, le soleil chauffant la roche sous eux alors que l'air conditionné les rafraîchissait, venant de la roche derrière eux. Le tigre revint près d'eux dans un silence total, même les spectateurs étaient muets, regardant avec crainte le grand animal revenir en poussant un fruit vers le jeune homme assis contre la parois.

L'aîné des Uchiha regarda un instant la mangue venir près de lui et releva la tête vers le grand tigre blanc qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui sans pour autant s'approcher. Il sourit un instant en prenant le fruit, et le frotta contre son haut avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour croquer... il...

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, attentif... il voulait peut être l'engraisser ?

Yahiko roula des yeux, regardant les prunelles d'Itachi s'écarquiller sous l'étonnement et grignota son fruit avant de se coucher de tout son long, ronronnant de temps en temps de bien être en sentant contre son corps l'air conditionné qui circulait.

Le jeune homme resta figé, la mangue oubliée, et avança une main pour poser un doigt timide sur un poil long du tigre qui ouvrit délicatement un œil et bougea discrètement la patte, la rapprochant d'Itachi. L'aîné des Uchiha avança la main, prenant courage devant le calme et la respiration profonde de Sasuke et posa doucement les doigts sur la paluche énorme du tigre, frissonnant sous le contact un peu sec du poil de l'animal. Itachi suivit des doigts ceux du tigre, sentant les os plus fragiles des articulations mais pourtant si fort à côté des siens.

Le ronronnement du grand tigre blanc se fit plus fort, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, le découvrant en train de le regarder et resta figé, laissant le félin s'approcher de lui en rampant légèrement avant de poser sa tête contre sa hanche. La masse énorme du tigre attirait le regard et était facilement le double de son corps.

Un appel de son père le fit lever les yeux et réveilla Sasuke qui bailla fortement avant de s'étirer de tout son long, son dos se cambrant contre le corps du tigre derrière lui. Un coup de lavette mouillé sur son visage le fit grimacer et s'essuyer en râlant.

- Merde, t'es pas obligé de me laver non stop Isha !

« Ah si, si, une envie... » murmura Naruto

- Sasuke, je dois ressortir, tu les emmènes ailleurs ?

- Mais... essaies au moins.

- Je suis resté seul, éveillé, avec un tigre de plus de deux cents kilos tout aussi conscient... m'en demande pas trop pour une première fois ! s'exclama Itachi

Sasuke soupira en grimpant sur le dos d'Isha, laissant le tigre partir plus loin, suivi d'Amar qui jeta un dernier regard à l'Uchiha, toujours accroupi contre la roche, stupéfié. Il connaissait son frère, celui-ci mettait plus de dix minutes à se réveiller et comprendre une conversation. C'était donc les deux tigres qui avaient réagi et emmené son petit frère plus loin... C'était le monde à l'envers.

* * *

Itachi sortit de là et se fit accueillir par une clameur de la foule qui le fit grincer des dents, il avait horreur de ça. Le jeune homme franchit la file de personnes et se dirigea vers son père, toujours assis dans un coin, les yeux sur Sasuke qui était actuellement en train de se reposer contre Amar, Isha ayant posé sa gueule contre ses jambes. Il voyait sa bouche s'ouvrir, indiquant un dialogue mais rien ne venait jusqu'à lui.

Malgré tout, l'attitude des deux tigres l'avait rassuré, jamais ils n'avaient montré un quelconque accès de brutalité envers ses fils, et ce, malgré Itachi qui était tétanisé par la crainte. Un mouvement près de lui le fit reporter son attention sur son aîné qui reprenait des couleurs en s'adossant contre la barrière, regardant en contrebas.

- Alors ?

- Ils ne semblent pas agressifs, je dirais que jamais ils n'ont pensé nous attaquer.

- Mais ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous comprennent plus qu'un tigre normal.

Fugaku regarda son aîné et se détourna vers les deux tigres, ceux-ci venaient de pousser Sasuke dans l'eau, faisant grimacer Itachi et son père. S'il y avait bien un truc que Sasuke n'aimait pas, c'était les bousculades dans l'eau... Seulement, les félins repartirent aussitôt à l'ombre, laissant l'humain sortir en râlant avant de se diriger vers eux, se repositionnant contre ces derniers. Le patriarche plissa les yeux en regardant la façon qu'avait les deux fauves de se regarder comme lors d'une conversation et les manières douces qu'avaient le plus petit envers son fils...

Il semblait que jamais ces félins ne feraient de mal à son garçon.

* * *

**Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(10) Three days grace - Drown

(11) Apocalyptica - Hope

(12) Nickelback – Too Bad

(13) 30 seconds To Mars – From Yesterday

* * *

**Yeah, même le paternel en veut maintenant !**

**Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain ?  
Je vous le dirais pas ! XD**

* * *

**Sasu** : ... Dis, t'es au courant que ta fic est très OOC ?

**Hagane** : T'es au courant que je m'en tape de ton avis ?

**Ita** : Sasuke, je serais toi, je ne l'emmerderais pas avec cette fic...

**Naru, boudant dans son coin** : Si si, emmerde la.

**Sasu ouvre de grands yeux en se rappelant** : Hagane-sama ! Mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Faut aller se coucher !!

**Hagane plissant les yeux** : Pas crédible... qu'est ce que tu ferais pas pour être seme toi !

**Ita en soupirant** : Mouais...

**Naru** : Dis, Hagane... tu vas pas replonger dans le SasuNaru... tu restes fidèle au NaruSasu hein ?

**Hagane** : Oui oui, à part quelques exceptions, pas de SasuNaru de prévus... enfin, sauf celles commencées et/ou terminées.

**Naru** : Et Survivre ?

**Hagane en ricanant alors qu'une goutte s'écoule le long de sa joue** : Euh, j'ai la fin mais pas l'entre deux donc... bin, ça attendra mon déblocage pour le combat.

**Sasu** : Mais pourtant... t'as fait des techniques super pour...

**Ita, Naru et Hagane sautent sur le brun, le musele et le fusille des yeux !**

**Hagane** : Putain lui, il l'ouvre jamais, mais quand il l'ouvre, c'est pour me spolier...

**Naru** : Raison de plus ! NaruSasu Powaaa

**Hagane** : Dis chouchou, t'es au courant que s'en est une là...

**Naru en pose à la Lee **: Continue comme ça...


	6. Chapter 6

_« Décidé, je hais mon frère... me faire rencontrer des tigres sauvages et me sortir qu'ils sont pas méchants... sérieux, il abuse._

_Enfin, à le voir chaque jour se préparer pour retrouver « ses » animaux, leur parler comme à un journal intime, les soigner et se faire choyer par eux réchauffe le cœur._

_  
Cela a dû ressembler à ça ces deux jours dans la jungle, même si ce fut court..._

_Comme quoi, le destin a réuni une nouvelle fois ces trois âmes... »_

**Extrait du journal d'Itachi Uchiha, Un mois après les retrouvailles.**

* * *

L'arrivée de Sasuke dans le zoo en tant qu' « aide extérieure spéciale » fut une énorme surprise pour les soigneurs déjà embauchés. Que ce jeune homme riche pense avoir la « côte » avec les tigres blancs, si connus entre eux pour être des démons, était plus que risible et le jeune Uchiha fut dénigré dès le départ...

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les deux tigres longer les grilles face au garçon, se frottant contre elles jusqu'à s'en rouler sur le sol pour le plus jeune. Ils attendaient sa venue dans la cage.

Une des aides-vétérinaires, Karin, qui avait au premier regard succombé au charme Uchihesque devint pâle comme un linge en entendant son directeur spécifier que Sasuke ne devait s'occuper que des deux fauves du Bengale. La jeune rouquine à lunettes voyait déjà le résultat, ayant échappé de peu à un coup de griffe du plus grand des deux tigres.

Les soigneurs étaient tous réunis devant les grilles, regardant l'arrivée assurée du jeune homme brun, torse nu sous la chaleur de l'été. Il devait brosser les tigres, chose qu'il avait remarquée la veille en trouvant une bourre dans les poils d'Isha, même chose pour Amar. Le visage des soigneurs avait exprimé leur ébahissement face à une telle demande.

Qui aurait pu les approcher ? Qui aurait pu les toiletter ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sasuke alla acheter une brosse pour ses tigres au toiletteur du coin... toiletteur qui resta sur les fesses lorsqu'il demanda au jeune homme la taille de la brosse désirée et qu'il avait répondu que c'était pour un félin de la taille équivalente à un poney...

Le pauvre homme ne s'en releva pas le jour même.

Le silence était à son comble derrière les murs climatisés de la fosse, à l'abri des regards, quand Sasuke s'approcha en sifflant légèrement, appelant les félins qui roupillaient encore dans le coin gauche de la cage. La réaction d'Isha amusa le jeune homme, lui arrachant un rapide sourire quand il se retourna sur le dos, le haut du crâne contre le sol pour regarder qui arrivait... ou qui était assez malade pour les prévenir qu'il entrait dans leur cage.

En voyant Sasuke, Amar se leva lentement avant d'avancer vers lui. La réaction des « spectateurs » divertit Sasuke un moment, à l'avancée du grand fauve, ils reculaient au rythme de ses pas. Isha roula sur lui-même avant de se soulever à son tour et de s'approcher doucement, regardant l'outil dans la main du jeune homme et le sceau d'eau savonneuse dans l'autre.

Sasuke pénétra dans la cage sous le frémissement de la foule et regarda venir à lui ses tigres... Il ne pouvait en être autrement, ces deux animaux magnifiques seraient à lui, son père ayant accepté sa demande et avait promis de tout faire pour les avoir... Il devait faire preuve de patience maintenant.

Le calme du jeune Uchiha en étonna plus d'un et les gardes armés de fusils neutralisateurs se décontractèrent un peu plus. Les tigres ne manifestaient pas la colère habituelle, restant stoïques alors que le jeune homme avançait vers eux jusqu'à une énorme branche d'arbre posée dans un coin où il se posta, laissant les fauves le suivre et se positionner face à lui.

La stupéfaction se fit plus forte quand il demanda à Amar de se mettre face à lui, déjà sûr qu'Isha allait poser ses pattes avant sur le bout de bois pour le toiletter... ce qu'il fit aussitôt que Sasuke se mit à brosser le plus grand des deux. Les coups de langue du tigre étaient en rythme avec ses ronronnements et le brossage effectué sur Amar.

- Hé bien, tu en avais de la poussière et des bourres sur toi, mon grand...

« Euh... je suis plus vieux moi... » protesta dans un bâillement sonore Yahiko

« Il le sait pas... »

- Allez, à toi Isha.

« Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour entendre sa voix grave chuchoter un Naruto rauque et quémandeur... »

« Naruto... on se calme »

« Non mais imagine-toi avec Itachi, seul, il te brosse les poils dans le bon sens et te susurre un « Yahiko » tremblotant »

« B... Bordel... Tu me le paieras »

Dans un grognement de colère, le grand tigre se releva et partit d'un pas rageur loin du jeune homme qui le regarda un instant, surpris. Le fauve était pourtant calme il y a peu. Isha se positionna devant lui, attendant son tour et Sasuke reprit sa cadence, chantonnant doucement entre ses dents, ignorant le regard des soigneurs encore abasourdis de la scène.

* * *

Les journées passèrent rapidement et suivant un rythme immuable.

Le matin restait consacré aux soins pour les deux tigres. Le zoo était ouvert mais l'enclos des tigres du Bengale fermé jusqu'à la première heure de l'après-midi. Entre les soins, le brossage, le bain que les deux animaux appréciaient de plus en plus, surtout Naruto en voyant la mousse blanche couler lentement le long du torse nu de Sasuke, les repas qui furent améliorés pour eux, la matinée passait vite.

L'après-midi était la « détente » assurée. Malgré le regard de la foule, le jeune homme restait calme, ignorant le regard des autres sur lui. Ses tigres jouaient souvent, et pour les étonner, Sasuke ramena un gros morceau de corde ou autre ballon crevé. Etrangement, les fauves prêtaient attention à la montée du soleil et semblaient être munis d'une montre interne car si le soleil tapait trop fort ou qu'ils venaient de manger, ils « forçaient » Sasuke à se coucher avec eux, faisant une sieste à l'air « libre ».

Les amis du brun venaient souvent le voir, toujours aussi surpris quand ils le voyaient avec ces fauves. Certains s'approchaient de la grille, d'autres restaient à bonne distance. Kiba Inuzuka, un de ses camarades de classe se montra assez curieux jusqu'à demander à Sasuke si un jour, il comptait les faire rentrer dans la fosse avec lui, et si c'était le cas, qu'il le mette en tête de liste... Le jeune homme étant un habitué d'une race canine de grande taille, les fauves le fascinaient.

Itachi était revenu plusieurs fois dans la fosse. La première fois s'était déroulée sans heurt après une fausse attaque d'Amar sur le brun, ce qui provoqua presque une crise cardiaque au jeune homme qui se mit à fusiller des yeux le tigre, assurant qu'il l'entendait ricaner.

Cela s'était pourtant passé relativement bien, Itachi avait pénétré dans l'enclos avec plus d'assurance que la dernière fois et regardé les deux tigres au loin, assis contre son frère... un vrai pacha avec ses fauves... et soudain, son cœur s'emballa, le plus gros tigre sauta sur ses pattes, le poil dressé sur son cou, les babines retroussées et les crocs luisants. L'aîné des Uchiha ne bougeait plus alors que Sasuke s'était tétanisé. Etrangement, l'autre félin ne bougeait pas d'un poil, allongé contre son petit frère...

Il l'avait toujours dit qu'il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances...

Amar chargea, ignorant le cri que poussa Sasuke et la foule réunis pour... se stopper à plus d'un mètre d'Itachi... Tactique d'intimidation parfaitement réussie vu que le jeune homme s'était effondré sur ses genoux une fois le tigre partit.

Depuis ce jour, dès qu'Itachi regardait Amar, il lui semblait qu'une lueur amusée naissait dans son regard.

Isha eut avec Itachi le même comportement qu'avec Sasuke, sans la toilette bien sûr. Il l'avait approché lentement, ronronnant souvent en rampant jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Cela, après la fausse attaque d'Amar, avait plus d'une fois tendu le jeune homme mais en fin d'après-midi, il réussissait à caresser du bout des doigts le tigre blanc sous les regards un peu jaloux de deux personnes... Sasuke et... Yahiko qui s'imaginait bien ronronner sous les doigts du beau gosse.

Etrangement, Sasuke ne supportait pas qu'Isha soit loin de lui trop longtemps, venant retrouver son tigre quand celui-ci passait trop de temps avec son frère. Une telle jalousie était étrange mais Sasuke sentait un poids sur sa poitrine qui le poussait à réagir ainsi.

* * *

Le mois d'été passa rapidement et les cours reprirent début septembre pour le lycée de Sasuke. Le jeune homme ne put venir aussi souvent mais essayait de passer les deux jours de repos qu'il avait. Ce fut une cadence plus dure à soutenir pour les deux félins qui ne voyaient plus leur Bout-de-chair et « Bout-de-chair-sexy », nom donné à Itachi par Yahiko, aussi souvent.

Sasuke, de son côté, était impatient. Son père lui avait promis de racheter les tigres au zoo mais rien n'était encore fait. Les jours passaient mais dans une monotonie ennuyeuse.

Pourtant, dans toute cette monotonie, le jeune Uchiha fit une erreur... Il sortit avec une jeune fille. Celle-ci était pourtant toute mignonne, de grands yeux noirs, un teint de lait, les cheveux tout aussi foncés et une silhouette fine...

Tout se passait pourtant bien, le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas réellement, il avait juste accepté sa demande pour « avoir la paix », jusqu'à ce que la jeune demoiselle ne vienne avec lui au zoo. Le regard des tigres ne le quitta pas mais ils ne s'approchèrent pas du tout du brun, l'odeur de la jeune fille étant sur lui. Le cœur douloureux, Sasuke assista à la levée d'Isha pour son frère, et non pour lui.

Il aimait toujours autant, voire plus, ses deux tigres, au point de négliger sa petite amie quand il se rendit compte que seule sa présence les indisposait. Il eut un choix à faire quand elle lui posa un ultimatum, elle ou ses tigres. Choix vite fait pour Sasuke qui partit aussitôt, passant chez lui se laver avant de venir au zoo passer quelques heures avec ses tigres.

Le résultat fut étonnant, Isha bouda un long moment, ne s'approchant toujours pas de lui alors qu'Amar le poussait du coude, semblant lui conseiller d'aller lui parler.

Isha redevint peu à peu celui qu'il connaissait et ils devinrent encore plus proches, Amar semblant avoir décidé de se rapprocher d'Itachi malgré son regard noir envers lui.

Début novembre, son père informa Sasuke qu'Orochimaru opposait toujours des refus à ses demandes de rachat des tigres. Il lui proposa encore d'attendre et qu'il lui ferait une autre offre à un autre moment.

Le jeune homme devint frustré, voulant ses tigres autour de lui le plus possible. Les cours s'enchaînaient, les devoirs se poursuivaient et les ennuis continuèrent.

Suite à un gros coup de froid, Sasuke ne put venir à la fosse pendant deux semaines consécutives. A son retour, Karin l'informa qu'Isha ne mangeait plus depuis son absence. Même la présence derrière les grilles d'Itachi, le jeune homme n'entrant toujours pas sans son frère, ne le satisfaisait pas. Amar avait recommencé à réagir sauvagement avec ceux qui regardaient de trop près l'autre félin...

Le jeune Uchiha se dépêcha d'aller vers la fosse aux tigres, regardant Amar faire les cent pas, seul en ces lieux. Il courut jusqu'à la cage intérieure des fauves, découvrant Isha les yeux ternes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! s'écria Sasuke, toussotant encore un peu.

Isha leva les yeux sur lui, découvrant sur son visage blanc les signes d'une récente maladie et se leva lentement pour se traîner jusqu'à lui. Sasuke se précipita dans la cage et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le laissant le renifler et ronronner faiblement. Une boule noua sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. S'il n'était pas revenu, le tigre se serait laissé mourir de faim.

- Merde, Isha, me fais pas ça...

Sa main tremblait contre le flanc de l'animal, il songeait à ce fichu coup de froid qui l'avait cloué au lit pendant deux semaines. Le tigre leva la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ses onyx et soupira avant de se retourner vers sa nourriture. Il partit manger sous les propos de Sasuke, lui racontant sa maladie, le nombre faramineux de cachets qu'il devait prendre, ses devoirs en retard... Ses propos étaient entrecoupés de « Mais j'ai toujours pensé à toi, tu sais » suppliant.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il priait presque le tigre de lui pardonner de son absence.

Cette « accident » poussa Fugaku à redemander à Orochimaru le rachat des tigres... demande une nouvelle fois refusée.

* * *

Pendant le break scolaire de décembre, Sasuke devint plus direct avec le directeur du zoo lorsque l'un des deux tigres eut pour repas une viande à l'odeur douteuse. Etant chargé des tigres, il lui incombait de leur ramener la nourriture préparée par le « cuisinier ». Les seaux de viandes rouges fraîches étaient préparés mais la couleur assez verte de l'un des sceaux l'avait intrigué et il avait fait venir Karin, toujours disposée à l'aider en cas de problème.

La jeune fille avait passé le cap de la fangirl avec lui lors de la venue de Suigetsu, un aide qui se chargea de l'aquarium du zoo. Les piques et autres joutes verbales entre les deux ne se comptaient plus et la tension sexuelle entre eux explosa un jour lorsque Juugo, un des paysagistes, les enferma dans une remise... remise d'où ressortait une heure plus tard gémissements et cris de plaisir.

Le regard dégoûté de Karin et son nez retroussé renseignèrent Sasuke qui partit aussitôt, le sceau de viande à la main voir le directeur du zoo. Il le trouva avec son secrétaire particulier, Kabuto.

- Sasuke-kun... que nous vaut cette visite ?

- Mes tigres, Kabuto-san... cette viande était pour mes tigres.

Le jeune homme lâcha le seau sur le bureau en bois noir du directeur et un peu de sang nauséabond se renversa, provoquant une moue dégoûtée de celui-ci. Son secrétaire porta à son nez une main délicate avant de remonter de l'index ses lunettes.

- Effectivement, il se peut qu'il y ait eu un problème avec la viande.

- Je ne veux plus jamais voir une viande pareille pour mes tigres.

- « Vos » tigres, Sasuke-kun ? ronronna Orochimaru

D'un geste, le directeur signifia à Kabuto de les laisser et d'emporter le seau en cuisine pour que celui soit changé, le laissant, seul, avec Sasuke.

L'Uchiha avait enfilé ce jour-là un jean bleu délavé, tirant sur le blanc le long de ses cuisses et effilé à ses genoux, un pull noir profond et une veste chamois sans manches. L'élégance était présente dans cette tenue fonctionnelle et confortable. Sasuke avait changé ses piercings, l'anneau à l'arcade avait été remplacé par un barbell noir intense, ressortant sur la peau pâle et celui à la lèvre du bas par un anneau fin de même teinte. Ses mèches corbeaux avaient été ramenées derrière les oreilles par une main énervée et disons-le... le jeune homme était plus qu'appétissant.

Ledit jeune homme qui grimaça en voyant le regard gourmand du directeur sur sa personne. Depuis la fin juillet où il avait commencé à « travailler » ici, l'homme l'avait souvent suivi des yeux, un sourire de serpent sur les lèvres. Sasuke ne savait pas ce qui le dégoûtait le plus chez lui. Sa langue trop longue pour un être humain normal, sa peau presque verdâtre ou ses regards libidineux sur son corps... peut être un mélange des trois.

- Vos tigres donc, Sasuke-kun ?

- Vous le savez pertinemment, Orochimaru-san. Je veux ces tigres, ils m'appartiennent...

- Je n'ai pas signé de papiers de vente, ils appartiennent au zoorasia.

- ...

- Je ne les vendrai jamais...

Sasuke plissa les yeux en le voyant se lever et contourner le bureau, se dirigeant vers lui d'un pas lent. Si la suite était ce qu'il pensait, directeur ou pas directeur, l'homme allait rencontrer son talon plus vite que prévu. Il le laissa s'approcher et se tenir dans son dos. Le souffle d'Orochimaru vint à son oreille gauche. Sasuke retint difficilement un haut le cœur en percevant contre le velouté de son cartilage la bouche lippue de l'homme.

- A moins que...

- « A moins que » quoi ? Je ne me couche sur ce bureau, pantalon ôté et vous laisse la place nette entre mes fesses ?

Le souffle de l'homme se fit plus court alors que les paroles de Sasuke lui provoquaient moult images en tête. Fantasmer sur le jeune homme plus petit que lui, l'imaginer sur ses genoux alors que sa virilité était entre ses lèvres rosées, le voir gémir, la peau tendre de ses joues rougies, sous ses coups de boutoirs... Depuis le premier jour, c'était ce qui le faisait rêver.

- Si tu veux vraiment ces tigres... il te faudra faire ce qu'il faut pour me pousser à vendre, Sasuke-kun...

- Jamais je ne me prostituerai... Je les rachèterai légalement à ce zoo, ils m'appartiennent.

Sur ces mots rageurs, le jeune homme se détourna du serpent et se dirigea vers la porte, faisant sursauter sensiblement Kabuto, attendant sur le côté. Sans un regard, le jeune homme prit le seau à présent vidé de la viande avariée et se rendit d'un pas colérique vers la cuisine, l'énervement rendant presque son regard rouge sombre, inquiétant et fascinant à la fois.

Les seuls à qui il confia la scène furent ses deux tigres, sachant que les deux animaux ne pourraient rien faire contre l'homme... Seulement, en voyant la lueur de sauvagerie meurtrière qui s'alluma par la suite dans leurs yeux en voyant le directeur, Sasuke se rappela que ses félins comprenaient avec une faculté quasi-humaine... Il n'en parla plus, Orochimaru ne s'approchant plus non plus de lui... se contentant d'attendre et de baver.

* * *

Les mois passèrent et les demandes de Fugaku ne cessaient pas, il désirait toujours acheter ces tigres pour son jeune fils. Il n'était jamais rentré dans la cage mais s'en approchait de plus en plus, voyant son fils en leur compagnie, plus souriant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il y eu un jour où le patriarche Uchiha faillit s'étouffer sous le rire qu'il contenait. C'était une journée de mars où Sasuke venait une nouvelle fois soigner et jouer avec ses tigres. Il l'avait accompagné au matin, fuyant la foule de l'après-midi.

Le jeune homme avait enfilé un pull très épais et jouait avec le plus gros des deux, Amar. Le tigre d'un côté d'une corde, lui de l'autre, la « bagarre » avait commencé sous les yeux paresseux d'Isha qui ne les quittait pas du regard, allongé sur le côté, le bout de sa queue serpentant lentement.

Que pouvait faire un jeune homme de soixante dix kilos, même athlétique, face à plus de deux cents kilos de muscles ?

Toujours est-il que Sasuke se retrouva sur le dos, les pieds essayant de se bloquer à une aspérité du terrain alors que le fauve le tirait de plus en plus vers la boue engendrée par l'orage de la veille. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que s'il lâchait la corde, il allait être aussitôt pourchassé tout le long de la cage pour ensuite se faire plaquer au sol avec un tigre sur les cuisses. Il tenait donc bon, espérant et appelant Isha à l'aide.

Le jeune tigre se leva doucement, s'approcha du jeune homme et... l'attrapa par son pull, le soulevant doucement du sol à la force de sa mâchoire et se dirigea vers sa litière, portant un Sasuke en mode bug comme un chaton. Amar, pris dans son élan voltigea dans la mare de boue, et resta là à regarder l'autre tigre installer le jeune homme entre ses pattes pour un nettoyage de cheveux en règle.

Sous le rire étouffé de son père, Sasuke essayait vainement de se sauver de là, repoussant la tête ronronnante qui faisait facilement deux fois la sienne, n'ayant pas peur de tirer sur les doux poils des joues du tigre.

- Mais arrête ça, Isha ! C'était un coup de main, pas de langue que je voulais... Argg !! Mais arrête !

Le rire montait dans sa voix alors que le tigre têtu continuait son manège. Fugaku se mit à sourire plus ouvertement en voyant l'autre tigre se coucher doucement sur les jambes de Sasuke, l'empêchant de se débattre alors que le jeune « laveur automatique de jeune Uchiha » poursuivait son manège sous le rire et les contorsions de son fils...

Sauvages ? A ses yeux, en voyant cette scène qui faisait sourire les soigneurs autour de lui, il ne voyait qu'un enfant en compagnie de ses chats... gros chats, certes, mais il était fermement décidé maintenant.

Il ferait tout pour racheter ces tigres.

* * *

Les cours reprirent en avril pour Sasuke. Le planning était serré pour le jeune homme entre ses cours et ses tigres mais il arrivait à gérer avec l'aide de ses amis. Ceux-ci, toujours étonnés de voir l'Uchiha si ouvert une fois ses animaux invoqués, restaient soudés, facilitant ainsi la vie du jeune homme.

Sa côte de popularité, déjà élevée en raison de sa beauté et sa richesse, était encore montée en flèche suite à la découverte qu'il « travaillait » avec des tigres. Ses professeurs et les autres élèves n'avaient de cesse de lui poser des questions sur le comportement social des deux animaux.

Comment leur répondre qu'avec lui, ils ne se comportaient pas « normalement » l'ayant intégré comme un membre de leur famille ?

Le mois d'avril vint aussi avec des changements au niveau administratif du zoo. Orochimaru et Kabuto furent arrêtés, sous les yeux des employés, par des forces spéciales vers le milieu du mois pour détournement de fonds et autres irrégularités. Les tenues intégralement noires faisaient ressortir l'écusson de la police japonaise, équivalente au S.W.A.T. américain. Dans leur dos, un symbole en forme de spirale se dessinait, intrigant un instant Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne se détourne en fronçant les sourcils.

Le départ d'Orochimaru annonçait la venue d'un nouveau directeur... Que penserait-il du « travail » de Sasuke ? Après tout, celui-ci ne venait s'occuper que des tigres... ou s'amuser avec eux, au choix.

Et pourtant, lorsque la nouvelle directrice, Sabaku no Temari arriva avec ses « assistants », deux roux dont un avec un regard de glace qui ne quittait pas le jeune Uchiha. Tout se passa parfaitement. La jeune femme blonde restait énergique et souriante, un peu charmeuse avec Sasuke sans pour autant passer dans la catégorie « fan girl ».

Sa seule demande fut qu'elle voulait assister une journée complète aux soins des animaux. Sasuke avait l'impression de passer une sorte d'entretien très douloureux et qui pourrait se retourner contre lui. Son corps était crispé et les deux tigres le sentaient... Isha se montra encore plus câlin et Sasuke le prit facilement dans ses bras calant son visage contre la gorge de l'animal, les yeux fermés, respirant à fond pour se ressaisir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si elle décidait de lui retirer cette autorisation spéciale de venir voir les tigres. Amar s'approcha de la grille, regardant d'un air songeur la blonde qui ne recula pas devant sa grande taille, même lorsqu'il grogna un instant avant de se faire rappeler par Sasuke qui s'était repris, caressant du bout des doigts les oreilles d'Isha.

A sa grande surprise, il put continuer à venir et enfin... lors de la semaine de la golden week, à la fin avril, son père lui annonça une nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis presque un an. La nouvelle directrice avait accepté sa proposition de rachat des deux tigres.

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Sasuke, larmes de joie d'avoir enfin ses tigres. De savoir qu'ils allaient être chez lui.

Itachi souriait, amusé par la bouille froissée de son petit frère alors que sa mère pleurait à chaudes larmes à ses côtés. Fugaku restait calme, expliquant que la condition de rachat était simple, il fallait que le futur enclos des fauves soit sécurisé et conforme. Il le chargea également de dessiner cet enclos comme il en rêvait...

Sasuke soupira profondément avant d'acquiescer. Ses tigres ne seraient pas chez lui pendant les travaux mais ils étaient à lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut d'un pas rapide que Sasuke se dirigea vers la fosse aux tigres, saluant à peine les soigneurs autour de lui et entra directement dans la cage, sifflant légèrement dans le salut habituel, réveillant les deux masses de muscles encore endormies.

Le jeune homme souriait quand il s'approcha de ses tigres... il pouvait enfin le dire, ils étaient à lui !

Il s'arrêta près d'eux avant de s'asseoir sur la couche d'Isha, se faisant accueillir par un petit frottement contre son côté alors qu'il s'adossait contre le mur derrière lui, laissant le tigre se tourner pour se remettre sur le côté, refermant les yeux doucement.

- Bonne nouvelle !

« Il va annoncer qu'il a viré zoophile » espéra Naruto

« La ferme, laisse-le parler »

Les deux fauves levèrent la tête vers le brun. Celui-ci semblait calme, mais la lueur d'allégresse dans ses yeux était bel et bien présente.

- La nouvelle directrice a accepté l'offre de mon père... Vous êtes à moi maintenant...

« Putain, c'est presque sexuel quand il dit ça avec cette voix»

« Pense à autre chose, cousin » soupira Yahiko

Sasuke passa ses doigts dans les poils des deux tigres, s'attirant un grommellement de contentement avant de continuer son explication.

- Par contre, c'est à moi de dessiner votre futur « maison » et ça, ça va poser problème, je ne sais pas dessiner... Je vais demander à Temari-san si elle connaît un bon dessinateur pour m'aider...

Naruto se redressa doucement pour regarder le brun et plongea son regard dans le sien, découvrant la joie dans ses prunelles noires. Ces mois avec lui, lui avait appris une chose, Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un de patient et pourtant, il n'avait jamais baissé les bras, espérant en venant chaque jour, ou presque, les voir.

Savoir qu'il allait demander à un inconnu de l'aider le surprenait grandement, mais vu que c'était pour qu'il puisse vivre à ses côtés, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

**Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(14) 30 seconds To Mars - Capricorn

(15) Staind – So far Away

(16) Incubus - Dig

(17) Three Doors Down – Let me go

* * *

**Bonne nouvelle non ? Après tant d'attente (ok, ça a passé en un chapitre :P **

**vive les bonds temporels) Sasuke a enfin eu ses tigres...**

**Enfin, ils ne sont pas encore chez lui hein ?**

* * *

**Sasu** : C'est moi ou elle est de plus en plus OOC ta fic ?

**Hagane** : Nan, c'est pas toi et pis alors ?

**Sasu** : ... Je dis juste qu'elle est OOC ? mon père aurait pas fait ça...

**Hagane** : Et alors ?? T'as un problème avec moi ?

**Sasu, son sharingan s'enclenche** : J'ai juste dit qu'elle était OOC, merde, j'ai rien dit de plus !

**Hagane, une aura noire autour du corps** : Mais tu fais chier avec ton OOC, c'est un UA, je fais ce que je veux avec la limite du possible !!

**Sasu** : Mais...

**Naru et Ita choppe les deux autres, les bâillonnent et les amènent plus loin avant de voir un bain de sang.**

**Ita** : Franchement, ça leur va pas de dialoguer à ces deux là...

**Naru** : Ouais... je comprends pas Sasuke, elle a pourtant plein d'idée sympa ces temps ci...

**Ita, le sharingan s'enclenchant** : On va parler d'autre chose, sujet sensible...

**Hagane ouvre de grands yeux, toujours tenue par Itachi et essaie de se sauver... ça va être sa fête...**


	7. Chapter 7

Salut, tout d'abord, merci à tous les commentaires qui sont postés, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un avis (des fois détaillés :P ou explicatifs).  
Ensuite, comme la question a été soulevée plusieurs fois et que je ne l'ai pas mise voici les ages des loustics

_2ème partie au moment des retrouvailles :_

_Yahiko : 22 ans (humain)_

_Itachi : 21 ans_

_Naruto : 18 ans (humain)_

_Sasuke et le reste : 16 ans_

Comme vous le voyez, ils grandissent au rythme de Sasuke en gros.

Autre point important : pour ceux et celles qui lisent « Sauvage » en espérant un lemon, vous êtes mal tombé. **Il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fiction**.

Il se peut bien qu'il y ait un lime mais rien de détaillé.

N'oubliez pas que **Sasuke est hétéro à l'heure actuelle**... il ne va pas retirer son pantalon dès que le blond sera là ;)

Sur ceux, j'espère ne pas perdre tout le monde à cause de l'absence de lemon sinon, ne me lisez plus pendant un moment car c'est un gros passage Shonen-ai prochainement ;)

* * *

_« Destinée se met en marche. Elle se penche sur son cas après plus de mille années de souffrance à revivre chaque fois les mêmes erreurs. Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté notre requête ? Pour cet humain ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres ?_

_Ma sœur soutient que les âmes sœurs se sont croisées et doivent être liées..._

_Peuvent-ils passer outre le fossé de la race ? Un humain peut-il aimer un tigre, même maudit ? »_

Extrait du journal d'un Détenteur

Début mai, trois jours après la confirmation d'achat.

* * *

Naruto regardait, allongé de tout son long sur la terre chaude de sa cage, son cousin se faire brosser le poil par leur maître... Bout-de-chair avait tenu sa promesse et les avait rachetés. Pourtant, quelque chose le tracassait.

La pointe qu'il ressentait à la poitrine quand le jeune homme s'occupait d'un autre l'intriguait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela.

Haine ? Ressentiment ? Jalousie ?

Pourquoi ces sensations le submergeaient quand il voyait le petit sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres rosées de Sasuke suite à un mouvement un peu brute de Yahiko. Il ne devrait sourire que pour lui. Jaloux de son propre cousin... Il arrivait à le supporter un peu plus facilement lorsque le frère du jeune homme était dans la cage avec eux. Sasuke s'occupait aussitôt plus de lui et Yahiko essayait de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Itachi.

- Isha ! Viens-là, à toi !

Mais soudainement, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus...

Le tigre se leva et se détourna du duo, partant plus loin sous le regard inquiet de l'un, étonné de l'autre.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait chez lui ?

* * *

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en voyant son tigre se détourner de lui, partant plus loin et leur tournant le dos. Le poil était brillant, il n'avait pas la truffe chaude ce matin quand il était arrivé et son regard étincelait... Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué une telle virevolte?

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre près de la grille et le jeune homme leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard noir d'un jeune homme brun qui le dévisageait avec un sourire assez figé... Vu son accoutrement et son carton à dessins sous le coude, il devait être Sai, une des connaissances de Temari-san.

Sasuke avait demandé à sa directrice si elle connaissait un bon paysagiste capable de lui dessiner l'enclos de ses rêves... Elle avait aussitôt téléphoné à ce Sai qui avait posé une condition. Il voulait entrer dans la fosse aux tigres pour rencontrer ses futurs clients. Sasuke avait tiqué mais avait accepté.

L'Uchiha se releva, jeta un dernier regard sur Isha qui lui tournait le dos et se dirigea vers l'entrée, allant rejoindre le dessinateur sous le regard attentif d'Amar qui se dirigea vers Isha.

* * *

Yahiko regarda fixement son cousin, couché à ses pieds, le regard lointain et le souffle lent. Le comportement de celui-ci l'inquiétait. Son air absent et son calme ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il ne percevait rien d'anormal dans son regard brillant et son poil sain...

Qu'avait-il ?

« Naruto »

« Laisse-moi »

« Parle-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Un soupir lui répondit alors que le jeune tigre se relevait une nouvelle fois en regardant ce coup-ci l'aîné des tigres. Dans son regard, une douleur, enfin, une peine... mais pourquoi ?

« Naruto ? »

« Tu... tu as déjà eu mal à la poitrine ? »

« ... Tu es malade ? »

« Je ne sais pas » soupira-t-il « Mais... laisse, c'est ridicule... »

Naruto partit vers la porte d'entrée de la cage sous le regard inquiet de son cousin, se rapprochant du jeune homme brun au côté de Bout-de-chair...

* * *

Sasuke regarda son « chouchou » dans le duo de tigres s'avancer vers eux et leva la main, la passant doucement dans les poils rêches de la nuque, s'approchant jusqu'à se mettre à genoux à côté du fauve, regardant calmement dans ses yeux azurs, touchant délicatement la truffe de l'animal, ne détectant toujours rien d'alarmant...

Enfin... il s'était rapproché et se laissait caresser, cela ne devait pas être inquiétant.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le dessinateur, le découvrant le regard fixé sur le tigre, contemplatif, semblant l'évaluer rapidement. Son sourire se ternit un instant en regardant les yeux azurs de l'animal avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Sasuke tiqua, le comportement du dessinateur devenant assez bizarre.

- Je vous présente Sai-san, c'est le dessinateur qui va esquisser l'enclos à la maison. Sai-san, ce sont Isha et Amar, mes tigres.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit face aux fauves devant lui, ne semblant ressentir aucune peur et les regarda calmement avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Les paroles qui en sortirent figèrent Sasuke d'étonnement, ne reconnaissant pas la langue.

- Καλημέρα, Isha και Amar, οι τιγρες αναθεματίζουν των Ινδιών.

« Que... Yahiko ? »

« C'est... c'est du... »

« Comment saurait-il que nous sommes maudits ?»

Les deux tigres frémirent sous les mains de Sasuke, attirant son regard noir sur eux alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas en avant, non agressifs mais presque... étonnés ?

- Sai-san ?

- Ξέρω που είστε πραγματικά. Είμαστε πάντα εκεί, και θα σας σύρω το σπίτι σας… ευχαριστώ να μην εξετάσετε να σκοτωθώ.

Le jeune dessinateur se releva, tendant la main bien à plat vers Amar qui s'avança un instant avant de se stopper... Même si le jeune homme disait les connaître réellement, c'était impossible. Depuis le temps, il ne devrait y avoir plus personne de « proche » d'eux... « Nous sommes toujours là »... mais qui ? Où ?

« Essayez de ne pas me tuer. » marmonna Naruto, le regard sur le dessinateur « Il croit quoi lui, qu'on va tuer notre chance de rejoindre Sasuke ? »

« Calme-toi, Naruto... je ne sais pas qui... »

La phrase du plus grand des deux félins se coupa quand Sai se détourna, montrant son dos où se dessinait une spirale orange au milieu des omoplates. Signe distinctif qui fit un peu tiquer Sasuke, se demandant où il l'avait déjà vu et trembler les deux tigres en reconnaissant... le blason de leur famille... le clan Uzumaki...

- Sai-san ?

- Oui, Sasuke-san ?

- A l'instant... vous avez...

- Je me suis simplement présenté aux tigres... Donc, vous désireriez un enclos de quel genre ?

Sasuke le regarda fixement avant de s'approcher et s'asseoir près de lui. Isha vint poser délicatement sa tête énorme sur un genou, se couchant près de lui, laissant le jeune homme lui caresser le crâne alors qu'Amar restait à proximité, les yeux rivés sur le dos du brun qui était en train de griffonner leur futur « chez eux »...

Le clan Uzumaki était encore là...

* * *

Le dessinateur resta une semaine avec eux, croquant souvent les tigres, songeur avant de continuer son schéma du futur enclos. Il essayait de se rapprocher d'Isha sous le regard rétréci de Sasuke qui ne supportait vraiment pas que des personnes autres que lui et Itachi... et encore... ne touche à ses tigres... surtout à Isha.

C'était **son** tigre ! C'était lui qui l'avait soigné, sauvé, qui le léchait... bon ça, à la rigueur, le jeune homme pouvait s'en passer un jour sur deux... donc, personne ne devait y toucher.

Le regard assombri, le jeune homme restait au maximum en compagnie de ses animaux. Mais avec les cours qui avaient redémarrés, ses visites, cette semaine-là, ne duraient jamais longtemps au grand regret de tous. Sasuke préparait ses examens en compagnie de Neji et Shikamaru qui lui posaient des questions sur les avancées dans les dessins et plusieurs fois, Sasuke souleva le fait que ce Sai avait parlé à ses tigres dans une autre langue que le japonais... Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas.

Ses meilleurs amis avaient essayé de mener l'enquête, essayant toute piste, du prénom de Sai, à son job en passant par la directrice du zoo, rien n'aboutissait. Sasuke leur ayant raconté que le jeune homme possédait sur chacun de ses vêtements un sigle particulier en forme de tourbillon orange, Neji avait orienté ses recherches sur ça, trouvant une piste qu'il abandonna assez vite à son grand regret.

Qui serait assez idiot pour continuer d'enquêter sur un sigle dont la provenance était un clan de prêtre du feu de l'ancien temps... plus de mille ans avant leur ère. Ridicule ! Neji soupira et ferma son livre, ne prêtant pas attention à trois personnes sur une copie de peinture de l'ancienne époque grecque... Deux grands blonds musclés, le sourire aux lèvres, agenouillés près d'une jeune femme très brune et pâle. Les deux hommes étaient habillés d'une tunique recouverte d'une cuissarde et chaussé de cnémides en cuir alors que la tunique blanche de la jeune prêtresse soulignait ses formes sans pour autant les dévoiler. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés sur une épaule dans une torsade où s'entremêlaient des fils d'or. Derrière le trio se tenait pourtant un blason avec le sigle du tourbillon.

Quand Sasuke prit connaissance qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, il haussa les épaules. Après tout, à la fin de la semaine, il aurait son croquis, paierait le dessinateur et basta, il ne le reverrait plus.

* * *

Malheureusement, Sai ne partit pas de suite. Son équipe de paysagiste avait besoin de lui pour superviser les plans qu'il avait tracés. Le manoir Uchiha possédant un terrain d'une superficie étonnante, tous les désirs, même les plus farfelus, du jeune Uchiha pouvaient être satisfaits... mais avec du temps, de la patience, ce qui n'était pas trop le fort de Sasuke qui s'impatientait d'avoir ses tigres à domicile.

Le terrain avait été modifié, certains côtés surélevés, d'autres rabaissés, créant ainsi un espace supplémentaire pour les félins. Des arbres venant d'Inde furent importés ainsi que de la flore du pays, recréant ce « paradis » où les deux tigres avaient vécu.

Le soir, Sasuke regardait souvent de sa fenêtre les arbres « pousser » de plus en plus dans son jardin. Le jeune homme avait dicté ses envies en fonction de ses souvenirs et voir cela se concrétiser le passionnait.

Malgré les aides extérieures et l'énorme réserve d'argent dont Sai disposait pour faire avancer les travaux, rien ne pouvait les faire aller aussi vite que Sasuke ne le désirait. Son anniversaire venait de passer, il avait maintenant dix-sept ans et pourtant, il se sentait fébrile comme un enfant en bas age.

Les racines des arbres avaient tenu, ils s'étaient acclimatés aux températures du Japon, de même que les fleurs. Certains avaient souffert du transport et c'est le seul moment où Sasuke avait vu Sai perdre son sourire... de même qu'Iruka, un jeune paysagiste très amoureux de la nature. Le jeune homme possédait une grande cicatrice sur le nez, souvenir d'enfance d'une rencontre avec un arbre... l'arbre avait gagné... Iruka fut emmené, sonné, en urgence par ses parents affolés.

Un grand Kullu avait eu quelques branches cassées, des feuilles déchirées mais rien de traumatisant pour le végétal. De même qu'un massif Sarnath avait faillit s'échouer à quelques mètres de l'emplacement définitif, provoquant un haut le cœur d'Iruka.

Les parents Uchiha durent partir pour les States pour une durée indéterminée, Itachi se vit confier la garde de son frère et du manoir... comprenant par là, qu'il allait devoir aussi garder les deux fauves qui n'allaient plus tarder également. Le jeune homme évitait les paysagistes après avoir été « briffé » par Iruka sur les conditions de vie des arbres.

Longtemps après cette conversation, Itachi ne perçut plus un arbre de la même manière.

Mi-août, le terrain était prêt. Une douce cascade avait été aménagée, détournant ainsi, une partie de la rivière pour venir s'échouer dans un profond et large bassin. La « réserve » fut clôturée de hautes barricades selon les normes du zoo, et l'unique porte d'accès était protégée par un verrou à digicode. Tout était prêt...

Il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

* * *

Les deux grands tigres blancs étaient allongés, proches l'un de l'autre sous un soleil tapant. Ils attendaient... non pas après une averse qui pourrait les rafraîchir, mais après leur jeune « maître ». Celui-ci les avait prévenus la veille, alors que ses mains fourrageaient dans la fourrure de Naruto, lui faisant rouler les yeux de plaisir, que le terrain venait de se terminer et que le camion et l'assistance des forces de l'ordre qui les accompagneraient venaient le lendemain. Lui-même serait là avec Itachi, venant dans la voiture de l'aîné des Uchiha.

Chez lui, attendraient Neji et Shikamaru en compagnie d'Hinata, Sakura, Kiba et autres amis de Sasuke qui désiraient voir les tigres, enfin, de plus près... bon, pas trop près non plus vu qu'ils resteraient derrière les barrières pendant que les frères Uchiha guideraient les félins à leur nouvelle demeure.

Naruto se redressa, entendant au loin un véhicule se déplacer dans leur direction et regarda une grosse caisse sombre et brillante se positionner non loin d'un camion qui était arrivé peu de temps avant.

De la caisse noire sortit Sasuke, habillé avec un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise blanche entrouverte sur sa peau pâle... Un pousse au crime du point de vue du tigre qui se mit à saliver en voyant le jeune homme s'approcher avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune Uchiha avait encore changé de piercings, mettant ce coup-ci un anneau argenté à l'arcade avec quelques décorations du genre celtique d'après Naruto et sa lèvre du bas était orné d'un petit rubis, tranchant fortement sur sa peau blanche.

Derrière lui vint Itachi, habillé d'un costume noir dont la veste entrouverte montrait sa chemise elle-même ouverte sur son torse. Sa cravate pendait à son cou, semblant s'être faite arrachée plus tôt. Il avait sur le nez des lunettes ovales à fine montures et ses piercings aux oreilles, à la bouche et à l'arcade gauche étaient restés les mêmes depuis toujours, de simples anneaux d'argent.

« Yahiko... ils nous cherchent là non ? »

« ... Me le faire... un jour...je te jure... »

« Zen, respire, s'il te voit encore baver, il va reprendre peur »

Yahiko ne quittait pas des yeux le Bout-de-chair-sexy qui s'avançait pour parler au conducteur du camion qui patientait plus loin. Celui-ci, habillé d'un ensemble pratique noir avec une veste verte sur le dos, veste qui comportait également le « tourbillon Uzumaki » était adossé à la portière, fumant négligemment sa cigarette sous le regard exaspéré de sa partenaire, une jeune femme brune à cheveux longs très féminine, possédant de grands yeux rouges.

- Isha ! Amar !

« Mmmm... j'arrive, Bout-de-chair... » ronronna Naruto

Le félin s'approcha du brun, les yeux ne le quittant pas un instant, regardant le jeune homme s'abaisser pour enfouir ses mains dans ses poils avant de blottir son visage sur le haut de sa tête... Naruto patienta un instant, le laissant le lâcher avant de lui donner une petite lèche de bienvenue, passant un instant sa langue près de sa bouche, le faisant se figer un instant, le regard écarquillé.

« Putain, presque ! »

« Naruto... »

Après un soupir, Yahiko se dirigea également vers l'entrée, regardant le camion commencer à manœuvrer pour laisser la place aux fauves pour qu'ils entrent dans la caisse. Plus loin, la directrice du Zoo venait d'apparaître, regardant avec un air heureux les grilles de protection se placer pour guider les tigres vers le camion.

Sasuke se plaça entre ses animaux, regardant tout se mettre en place, les grilles de sécurité entourant la Mercedes de son frère dans la foulée. La porte principale de la cage des félins s'ouvrit doucement, laissant la place à Naruto, Yahiko et Sasuke pour avancer.

Les personnes présentes frémissaient en voyant le pas chaloupé des animaux qui suivaient étroitement le jeune homme brun qui les possédait. Leurs regards azurs se dirigeaient partout à la fois, découvrant l'envers du décor de la cage, fixant d'autres cages proches de la leur et plissant les yeux un instant en voyant un cerf, l'instinct du chasseur vibrant encore en eux. Une main se posa sur leur dos et les nerfs noués par la stimulation visuelle se relâchèrent.

- Sasuke, envoie-les dans le camion ! lança Itachi, près de sa voiture.

Les yeux de Yahiko se firent malicieux en voyant avec quel soin Itachi évitait de le regarder et se détacha de Sasuke, le laissant avec Naruto pour s'avancer vers la caisse noir brillant où était positionné Bout-de-chair-sexy.

- Amar ! Viens là !

« Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? »

« J'emmerde mon propriétaire »

« Je le vois ça ! » soupira Naruto

Le tigre se posta près d'une ouverture de la caisse et attendit patiemment, le regard fixé sur Itachi qui palissait un peu plus... Allait-il repousser le tigre ? Le laisser monter dans sa voiture ? Sa Mercedes ? Dans le genre... Mercedes haut de gamme avec tout le luxe, les sièges en cuir, climatisation etc. ?

Jamais !

- Ah non, désolé le tigre, toi, tu vas dans le camion.

« Ah non, Bout-de-chair-sexy, je te monte... euh... »

« Lapsus lingual cousin »

« Je monte avec toi » rectifia dans un rire étouffé Yahiko

Itachi jurerait que ce tigre aimait le faire tourner en bourrique mais de le voir si près de son « bébé » le rendait nerveux... sa voiture... cadeau de son père à sa majorité... sa voiture quoi... il ne fallait pas y touch...

Il allait tuer ce tigre !

- Putain, il vient de me la lécher !

- Itachi-nii ! Ne crie pas ! ricana Sasuke

- Il... il... a... léché... ma... voiture... ! IL A LECHE MANGEKYU !!

- ...Tu... as donné un nom à ta voiture ?

L'aîné des Uchiha semblait émettre de la vapeur tellement la colère montait... ce truc à poil... cette peluche qui pourrait être mignonne si elle était pas aussi terrifiante... cette boule de poils puante venait de lécher sa voiture. Le jeune homme remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son front, découvrant son regard qui sembla se gorger de rouge sous la colère, dévisageant maintenant le tigre.

« Naruto, dis-lui de pas me regarder comme ça »

« Bien sûr... et comment ? »

« J'vais m'le faire »

Le félin se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la voiture, la léchant à nouveau doucement, lentement avant de se frotter contre la caisse, laissant sur son passage quelques poils blancs qui tranchaient sur le noir intense. Yahiko voyait parfaitement le tremblement de l'aîné des Uchiha se faire de plus en plus prononcer et décida de le laisser « mijoter » un peu, partant vers le camion rejoindre Naruto, déjà allonger dans la paille qui s'y trouvait.

« Gamin »

« J'adore le faire bisquer »

« Je vois ça... gamin donc... »

- Bordel, Sasuke, si tu tiens à ta carpette, je serais toi, je la laisse plus s'approcher de ma voiture !

- Tu lui ferais du mal ? Toi qui as encore un peu peur de t'en approcher ?

- Crois-moi... il retouche à ma Mercedes, je n'aurais pas peur ce jour-là...

Sasuke pouffa en se détournant de son frère, chuchotant un « à de suite » à ses tigres et claqua la grosse porte de fer qui plongea Naruto et Yahiko dans une semi obscurité... Les pas s'éloignèrent, Sasuke monta dans la voiture de son frère qui la regardait d'un air désolé et prêt à aller la laver au lavage automatique avant de soupirer de joie.

Ils allaient bien, en sécurité, protégés...

* * *

Il voulait les tuer ! C'est obligé que Sasuke veuille les tuer !

C'est ce que pensaient les deux tigres dans la voiture. Si le trajet Inde/Zoorasia s'était fait dans un état très somnolant, là, ils étaient parfaitement réveillés et... malades. Le roulement de la camionnette, le tangage dans les virages, les accélérations suivies des freinages qui les faisaient glisser malgré leurs griffes sorties, accrochées à la paille sous eux...

« J'vais être malade »

« Ah c'est pas le moment de dégueuler ! Retiens-toi, Naruto ! »

Se retenir ? Le jeune tigre voulait bien, mais à quoi ? Dans un virage, il roula jusqu'à son cousin et s'y accrocha, sentant contre lui la chaleur rassurante du plus vieux...

Le trajet se fit assez rapidement, malgré les hauts et les bas de la circulation et bientôt, les portes se rouvrirent sur le visage ravi de Sasuke... visage qui se fit amusé en voyant dans un coin les deux fauves blottis l'un contre l'autre, mort de trouille.

- Ils sont beaux les tigres sauvages ! Venez-là !

« Je vais le bouffer... je te jure... il le paiera... » marmonna Naruto

Yahiko se releva, les jambes tremblotantes et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de Naruto. Le silence était de mise alors qu'ils pénétraient dans leur nouveau « chez eux » sous le silence religieux des amis de Sasuke, leurs yeux dévorants les deux fauves qui partaient visiter les lieux.

« Maison, oh, douce maison » chuchota Naruto en s'écroulant au pied du Sarnath.

Tout compte fait... Sasuke n'allait pas se faire bouffer par son tigre.

* * *

Le jeune Uchiha souriait de contentement, faisant se pâmer Sakura et Ino à ses côtés. Enfin, ce qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un an... non... près de treize ans... venait de se réaliser. Il avait ses tigres à domicile.

Les deux fauves parcouraient pour le moment de long en large et en travers l'énorme enclos qui dorénavant leur « appartenait », se cachant dans les feuillages. De temps en temps, Sasuke et ses amis pouvaient entendre un feulement rauque s'échapper de là et un jeune fauve partir en courant, vite rejoint par son « jumeau » qui lui sautait dessus pour lui mordiller le côté, joueur.

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu vas rentrer dans la cage aujourd'hui ? demanda Sakura

- Nh... oui, sûrement...

- Vas-tu... nous présenter ?

Le silence se fit et tous les regards se posèrent sur Sakura qui rosit doucement sous le regard pensif du brun à ses côtés. Présenter ses amis ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée, mais ses meilleurs amis d'abo...

- N'y pense même pas Uchiha...

La voix grave de Neji retentit dans son dos, amenant un même sourire sadique sur les lèvres de Sasuke et d'Itachi, posté près de son petit frère, également dos à Neji.

- Penser à quoi, Neji ?

- Je ne rentre pas dans cette cage... ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

- Nh...

Le jeune Uchiha se détourna pour aller composer le code secret de la porte en fer et pénétra doucement dans l'enclos, se méfiant quand même de la réaction de ses tigres... pas qu'ils allaient l'attaquer mais ils allaient surem...

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir de penser qu'il se fit happé par Amar, tiré par son pantalon vers un tas de terre fraîche. Son cri se fit étouffé et il essaya de s'agripper aux lianes aux alentours, regardant fixement la porte d'entrée s'éloigner de plus en plus.

- Amar ! Non ! Pas ça, j'ai... non... ma chemise blanche !

- Elle ne l'est plus là, petit frère...

- Viens m'aider ! Abruti !!

- Bien sûr... et risque de saloper mon costume ? Jamais !

Sasuke ricana un instant devant la tête de Neji et Shikamaru avant de soupirer... si bien, que pouvait-il faire face à deux cents kilos de muscles têtus ? Le jeune homme abandonna le combat et se laissa traîner dans la poussière.

Yahiko s'estima heureux et vengé une fois que son « maître » fut recouvert de terre et appela son cousin, de nouveau posté sous son Sarnath plus loin.

« A toi, venge-toi... »

« Hmm... lui retirer sa chemise, le lécher, lui grignoter la clavicule... »

« Et finir par le bouffer ou l'horrifier car il n'est pas zoophile »

« Casseur de délire »

« C'est mon rôle »

Naruto se releva et vint près de Sasuke qui avait réussi à sortir de la fange en rampant. Il se coucha près de lui et d'une patte ferme, griffes rentrées, l'attira contre lui pour lui laver méthodiquement le visage.

- Ah merde ! Non, pas ça, Isha, non !

- Et il veut qu'on y entre ? soupira Shikamaru.

Naruto leva la tête vers le brun endormi, intrigué par ces voix qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu d'aussi près et relâcha Sasuke qui se sauva aussitôt, se mettant plus loin pour s'essuyer le visage d'une manche plus sale que blanche. Le fauve se releva avant de s'avancer vers les palissages de fer, découvrant de plus près les amis de son Bout-de-chair.

Deux étaient proches d'Itachi, le regard écarquillé en voyant l'aîné des Uchiha poser sa main à plat contre le grillage et se la faire lécher comme le ferait un chien. L'un possédait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets chauds et un regard perle très agréable. Son air froid et hautain était un délice... Yahiko allait s'amuser avec lui, Naruto le sentait... et l'autre jeune homme gardait ses cheveux attachés sur le haut de son crâne, lui faisant une coupe à l'ananas. Son regard noir endormi était fixé sur lui alors que ses lèvres esquissaient un léger sourire. Deux anneaux dorés ornaient ses oreilles, sa tenue noire seyante montrait un corps sec et pourtant élancé.

Le jeune homme aux boucles d'oreilles s'approcha un peu plus, regardant toujours dans les yeux azurs de Naruto avant de poser sa main comme Itachi, sur le grillage, paume en avant. Le fauve percevait son léger tremblement que cachait son air calme. Il sentit longuement la paume offerte avant de lécher un petit peu, provoquant un sursaut de la part du jeune homme avant qu'un sourire plus franc ne se montre.

- Je veux bien essayer moi ! lança-t-il à Sasuke

Le jeune Uchiha s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la porte et lentement fit entrer son ami, le gardant derrière lui par mesure de protection... même s'il avait été senti par Isha, Amar n'était encore pas dans le coin. Les deux garçons s'assirent non loin de la porte, dos à la clôture et laissèrent s'approcher Isha. Celui-ci se posta aux côtés de Sasuke, laissant le brun entre le « nouveau jouet » et lui. De temps en temps, il avançait la tête par-dessus les cuisses musclées de son maître, sentant dans sa fourrure la main droite le caresser.

Dans un premier temps, Shikamaru observa les alentours... Après tout, il n'avait qu'un tigre sous les yeux, donc se méfiait un peu de l'autre, ayant assisté aux déboires d'Itachi avec lui. Ensuite, son attention se posa sur le manège du fauve près de Sasuke. Il se penchait, sentant doucement ses vêtements, sa main avant de se reculer, le regardant calmement. Shikamaru leva une main lente, et l'avança très doucement vers le tigre. Lequel ne bougea plus, laissant l'annexe humaine entrer dans sa fourrure avant de se mettre à ronronner doucement, tel un gros chat qu'il était un peu.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas la mort...

- Non... je n'espère pas... par contre, il en manque un...

- Devant toi, Shikamaru ! pouffa Sasuke

Effectivement, en regardant devant lui, il tomba presque nez à nez avec Amar et se tétanisa. Le tigre le regardait de haut avant de s'avancer plus franchement sous son regard affolé. Le nez velouté du fauve effleura ses cheveux avant de sentir ses vêtements et de s'allonger près de lui, indifférent...

Il avait un peu peur, mais n'avait pas cet air « hautain » qui le titillait... un gentil humain pour jouer, mais pas pour s'amuser à provoquer.

Sasuke rit doucement en voyant le regard tétanisé de Shikamaru sur Amar... se faire sentir les cheveux par un fauve qui vous dépassait d'une tête quand vous êtes assis, il y avait de quoi se glacer. Le jeune homme se détourna doucement, et regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Neji. Celui-ci s'était rapproché pour voir mais ne semblait pas pressé d'y entrer...

- Alors ?

- ...

- Et ta fierté, Hyuuga ? ricana Kiba.

Neji fusilla du regard le petit ami de sa cousine mais n'entra pas dans son jeu.

- C'est vrai ça, Neji-san, tu ne vas pas entrer ? demanda Sakura

- ...

- Pfff, il a trop peur pour ça... quel trouillard.

Le regard mauvais de Neji se porta une nouvelle fois sur Kiba, des envies de meurtres plein la tête.

- Ne... Neji-nii-san a sûrement peur... Shikamaru-kun est un peu plus courageux.

La voix tremblante de sa cousine fut le coup de grâce. Lui ? Peureux ? Et pis quoi encore ? C'était lui qui avait poussé Sasuke à faire des arts martiaux, c'était lui qui avait plongé le premier du plus haut tremplin dans leur piscine...

Il n'avait pas peur... ou peut être un peu.

Shikamaru sortit de la cage après une petite dizaine de minutes où Amar s'était laissé toucher et Isha caresser. Tout c'était bien passé et le flémard commençait à s'endormir avec les fauves tellement c'était tranquille. Neji se présenta à la porte à son tour, toujours vexé des commentaires des autres.

Yahiko releva la tête en voyant l'air glacial et hautain du brun à cheveux longs et ricana...

« Enfin ! »

« Yahiko... non »

« Je vais juste m'amuser un peu »

« C'est ce que je craignais... » soupira Naruto.

Neji entra dans la cage... et eut aussitôt la même impression qu'Itachi en regardant Amar... les tigres ronronnaient avant de bouffer.

* * *

**Lexique :**

Cnémide : Jambière des soldats grecs, qui était faite en cuir ou en métal.

La langue utilisée est bel et bien du grec, ça peut faire bizarre, mais bon clin d'oeil à une amie que j'apprécie beaucoup, dessinatrice que j'adore, **Antchio**.

* * *

**Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(18) Skillet – Those Night

(19) Adema – Giving in

(20) SR-71 - Goodbye

(21) Three Doors Down – Going down in Flames

* * *

**Yes ! Ils sont chez Sasuke !**

**La suite peut démarrer que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais le dire ?**

* * *

**Sasu, un œil sur Hagane** : Pas de lemon ?

**Hagane, bras croisés** : Nope

**Sasu** : Du tout ?

**Hagane** : Nope

**Sasu** : Même pas un petit ?

**Hagane** : Pourquoi tu insistes, t'aurais été uke si bien...

**Sasu** : C'est bien une fic sans lemon, j'aime beaucoup

**Naru** : Sérieux... il pense qu'à ça lui ?

**Ita** : La ferme, toi aussi...

**Naru** : Hagane ?

**Hagane** : Présente...

**Naru** : T'as quoi en réserve ? Du lemon ? Des PWP ?

**Hagane regarde dans ses fichiers** : Shonen-ai, shonen-ai, shonen-ai, shon...

**Naru et Sasu** : Oui, c'est bon, chut, on a pigé, que dalle en lemon...

**Ita** : Pourquoi plus de lemon, Hagane ?

**Hagane** : Simplement que j'ai l'impression qu'on me lit que pour ça donc, je veux voir si j'ai « autant » de « succès » sans pétage de rondelle...

**Ita** : C'est grossier ça...

**Hagane** : M'en fous.


	8. Chapter 8

_Avant la fic, une « mise au point »..._

Vous ne savez pas mais certains auteurs ont des espions partout... c'est mon cas.

Donc, nous nous retrouvons à **Bruxelles**, dans une sorte de café récent où la vente de glaces et milk-shake côtoie les jus de fruits et cafés, où tout le monde se promène en ce **lundi après midi**... où Antchio se balade avec une amie à elle et décide d'envahir ce café discrètement...

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que ses voisines de tables parlent... non pas de politique, mais de Yaoi... de Yaoi SasuNaru pour être précise... et soyons encore plus précise en disant qu'elles parlaient de mes fictions, L'amour et la haine et Sauvage.

Chères lectrices, si vous saviez que **votre voisine savait TOUT de mes fictions à venir et surtout de la fin de Sauvage... **et qu'elle a faillit se joindre à vous quand vous vous êtes mis à parler de sa fic chouchou qui est donc Sauvage..  
Bref, quand elle me l'a dit, j'ai souri avant de rire quand elle m'a rapporté un point de vue de l'une d'entre vous deux :

"**_vous savez... elle dit que c'est une maman de deux gosses... mais en réalité... je suis persuadée... que c'est un mec et gay... sinon elle décrirait pas comme ça_**"...

Là, j'étais morte de rire. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois qu'on me l'a dit cette phrase... mais non, je vous assure que je suis belle et bien une femme et maman. Visitez le blog de Noah, vous allez en découvrir certaines d'entre nous et peut être même la personne qui aurait pu vous renseigner sur les futur lemons.

Bref... ça me fait très très plaisir de savoir qu'on parle de moi en dehors de ces sites de fanfiction...

Sur ce...

* * *

_« Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour : « La vérité est cachée plus profond que tu ne le crois ». Je pense qu'il avait raison._

_Comment peuvent-ils se comporter si humainement ? Comment peuvent-ils comprendre nos moindres paroles et actes ? Que sont-ils au juste ? Je me souviens de cette légende qu'Akand nous a racontée le jour de la disparition de Sasuke..._

_  
Et si le mythe rejoignait la réalité ?... Je dois être tombé sur la tête pour songer à ça... »_

Extrait du journal d'Itachi Uchiha

Deux mois après l'arrivée des tigres.

* * *

Les journées passèrent à une vitesse phénoménale pour Sasuke après l'arrivée des deux tigres chez lui. Les vacances d'été se déroulèrent dans la joie et l'amusement malgré le nez retroussé d'Itachi quand son petit frère « préparait » la nourriture des tigres.

Celle-ci, ramenée chaque jour par Sora, le fils du boucher, était fraîche et de première qualité. Seulement l'odeur du sang frais et la vue de la chair rouge révulsaient l'aîné des Uchiha... encore plus quand Sasuke la ramenait à ses animaux. Chaque matin, le même rituel. Avant les cours, le jeune homme partait s'occuper de ses tigres, les brossait et leur donnait la nourriture, repartait de l'enclos après un « A ce soir » et plongeait sous sa douche pour se dépêcher d'aller au lycée.

Sasuke respectait la condition de son père sur l'obtention des fauves... il les avait mais ne devait pas négliger son cursus scolaire. Ses notes ne devaient pas baisser au risque de compromettre son entrée à l'université. Le jeune homme, plus serein maintenant qu'il avait ses animaux à domicile, reprenait ses activités avec ses amis sans pour autant négliger ses félins. Petit à petit, tous firent la connaissance de Isha et Amar et même si l'appréhension naissait quand l'un se cachait, tout se passait parfaitement... pour certains.

Amar avait, semble-t-il, choisi ses « cibles » avec soin, négligeant les expansifs comme Kiba, Ino ou Sakura, les calmes tels que Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru et Chouji pour se tourner vers ses proies préférées... Itachi et Neji.

Sasuke avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée, un jour d'octobre quand Itachi était entré avec lui, se dirigeant aussitôt vers Isha pour le caresser. Le calme apparent du félin le rassurait quand même plus que l'autre tigre aux yeux azurs. Le jeune homme s'était assis contre un arbre, près du tigre, un confortable pull molletonné violet foncé et un jean stone sur le corps quand... Amar fit son entrée d'une façon inhabituelle pour Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiha vit alors ses tigres se regarder. Isha jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la mare de boue près du point d'eau avant de le dévisager...

C'était pas bon...

Amar s'accroupit alors près d'un buisson, les yeux fixés sur Itachi alors que ceux du plus jeune ne le quittaient pas un instant...

C'était pas bon du tout...

Puis soudain, tout se précipita. Dans un éclair blanc, Sasuke se retrouva sur le dos, une jambe tendue en avant alors qu'Isha perçait son jean noir de ses crocs pointus avant de commencer à le tirer vers la fange...

- Isha !! Isha non !

- Un problème petit frère ? ricana Itachi

- Viens m'aider, abruti !

Pourquoi Itachi s'était levé ? Nul ne le saura jamais... mais quoi qu'il en soit, il avait dû être touché par le regard implorant de Sasuke et s'était levé en vitesse pour aller le « sauver » de son tigre manifestement décidé à le couvrir de boue...

Seulement, il oublia un détail important dans cette scène...

Sasuke écarquilla soudainement les yeux en voyant, dans le dos de son frère, une boule blanche venir à une vitesse phénoménale... l'écart entre les deux êtres diminuait rapidement, il en oubliait même la propre distance qui le séparait de son bain de boue improvisé...

- Itach...

- Aaahhh !!

Ce fut sa seule réponse avant qu'un « bang » ne retentisse suivi d'un gémissement de douleur... Amar pouvait jouer dans une équipe de rugby, il était très bon en placage... Son frère releva la tête, allongé de tout son long près de lui et le dévisagea avec un regard qui s'élargissait de plus en plus en comprenant...

Ils étaient très mal !

Les deux humains essayèrent de s'agripper aux plantes qui passaient innocemment à leurs portées mais la force brute des deux futures carpettes de lit n'offrait aucune chance aux deux hommes...

Dans un mouvement plein de grâce, Isha et Amar finirent de les traîner dans la boue. Ils les firent rouler sur le dos d'une patte douce et une nouvelle fois sur le ventre pour bien les maculer de cette gadoue immonde qui les dégoûtait toujours avant de s'enfuir plus loin, semblant se moquer des deux bruns ébouriffés qui se relevaient tant bien que mal de la mare poisseuse...

Sasuke découvrit une des faces cachées de son frère ce jour-là... Dans un regard écarquillé qui se gorgeait d'une lueur de vengeance, Itachi le regarda et lui chuchota quelque chose que le jeune homme n'oublierait jamais.

- Putain, c'est la guerre.

Cette journée fut le commencement de la guerre froide entre Amar et Itachi.

* * *

Les hostilités entre Neji et Amar commencèrent en décembre alors que le tigre reproduisait la « technique d'approche ultra secrète » sur le Hyuuga... toujours dans les mêmes conditions, attendant que l'arrogant jeune homme ne se décontracte face à Sasuke et Isha. Le jeune Uchiha continuait à brosser doucement le grand fauve à ses côtés, le silence se fit dans le coin de jungle aménagé.

Sasuke ne prêta pas attention à l'œil azur qui s'ouvrit paresseusement, pointant son regard vers un point dans le dos du brun au regard gris... il ne put alors prévenir Neji de l'arrivée de son deuxième tigre.

Amar se cachait dans un buisson, sa proie en vue... La technique était simple... foutre une peur bleue à ce « balais dans le cul »... Puis, il s'amusait comme il pouvait, Itachi étant décidé à lui tenir tête, ne se laissait plus traîner dans la boue... ni la vase... ni le point d'eau... ne sursautait plus à son arrivée... Bref, Itachi avait du répondant et le défi était de taille encore...

Isha se décida à bouger, prenant une des manches de son maître dans la gueule, il le tira doucement sous le Sarnath pour le « cacher » contre le tronc, se rallongeant contre lui et commença à le lécher à grand coup de langue... chose habituelle donc.

Le jeune homme au regard de glace regardait toujours son ami qui se laissait faire avec un soupir et sourit... deux secondes.

Un rugissement énorme retentit dans son dos, lui causant presque un arrêt cardiaque et un pantalon mouillé et il se tétanisa. Les muscles se firent douloureux et son regard écarquillé se remplit peu à peu de larmes...

Adieu Shikamaru... Adieu le monde... Je t'aurai dans l'au-delà Sasuke...

Soudain, une sorte de pouffement se fit entendre et sous le regard blanc du jeune homme, Amar se roula dans l'herbe près de lui tandis qu'Isha blottissait sa face dans le pull de Sasuke... les deux tigres tressaillaient comme s'ils...

- Sasuke... ils...

- On dirait qu'ils se marrent...

- Putain... c'est la guerre !

Deuxième guerre à l'actif d'Amar... le tigre ne s'ennuya plus après ça.

* * *

Les examens de mars passèrent sans encombre. Fugaku et Mikoto étaient rentrés depuis février et avaient fait connaissance avec les deux tigres, Isha devenant de suite « accro » à cette femme au regard si doux qu'il avait aimé chez son Bout-de-chair. Sasuke ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Le même visage doux, les mêmes cheveux corbeaux qui, même s'ils étaient plus longs chez la mère, retombaient pareillement sur les côtés du visage.

Etrangement, Mikoto ne ressentit pas de peur en voyant s'approcher le plus jeune des tigres. Peut-être eut-elle en tête que c'était celui qui avait sauvé son « bébé » plus petit ? Peut-être trouva-t-elle dans son regard quelque chose d'apaisant ? Mais lorsque celui-ci se coucha près d'elle, la gueule « meurtrière » près de sa fine main, la femme n'eut aucune crainte à la passer aussitôt dans la fourrure blanche striée.

Sasuke souriait souvent en voyant faire son tigre avec sa mère... Il était réellement son chouchou depuis toujours.

Pourtant, quelque chose intriguait Sasuke depuis quelques temps. Une sorte de jalousie quand quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près d'Isha... c'était plus fort qu'avant. Il ne supportait presque plus que son tigre se laisse toucher si facilement par d'autre que lui.

Ces moments étranges ne s'apaisaient pas et peu à peu s'accroissaient.

* * *

Ce sentiment s'intensifia un jour de mai où son père l'appela dans le bureau. Le jeune homme était habillé de façon assez négligée sachant qu'il partait « jouer » avec ses tigres... enfin... il servait de jouet à ses tigres plutôt...

Sasuke pénétra dans le bureau de son père, découvrant la présence de son frère et de sa mère alors que Kakashi fermait derrière lui. Fugaku l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à lui et regarda fixement son fils. Celui-ci, en short en jean craqué et tee-shirt sans manches, était pourtant toujours aussi attirant... par contre, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui.

- Père ?

- Je vais aller droit au but...

- ...

- Un zoo m'a contacté.

Sasuke se contracta sous la phrase... Pourquoi un zoo contacterait son père ?

- Pour ?

- Il voulait savoir si je serais d'accord pour que tes tigres fassent une saillie sur leurs tigresses...

- Pardon ?

- En gros, petit frère, ils veulent des tigrons de tes deux monstres...

La bouche entrouverte, Sasuke fixa son aîné d'un air un peu... abasourdi.

- Non mais je sais ça, abruti ! Mais pourquoi ils nous demandent ça ? Ils n'ont pas d'autres tigres ?

- Des blancs, non... ils veulent faire perdurer la race... Réfléchis-y, Sasuke... la décision t'appartient et tu peux choisir les futures mères.

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'enclos aux fauves se faisant accueillir par deux feulements... Une fois assis contre ses animaux, le dos bien contre la poitrine d'Isha, il soupira en renversant sa tête en arrière contre la fourrure blanche.

- Vous ne devinerez pas ce qui m'arrive...

« Tu as tellement envie de moi que tu vas passer la limite de la race » espéra Naruto

« Rêve pas debout cousin... »

« Je suis couché là... »

« C'est pareil. »

- Un zoo nous a contactés...

« Aie »

- ... pour nous proposer deux femelles pour une saillie.

« QUOI ? »

Sasuke sursauta un instant en entendant le rugissement des deux tigres avant de s'apaiser en les voyant non agressifs, seulement... horrifiés ?

Le regard des deux était sur lui, attendant la suite.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

« Naruto... ton petit ami humain nous dit qu'il sait pas s'il veut nous faire coucher avec des animaux ? »

« ... »

« Naruto ? »

« ... »

« T'es vivant cousin ? »

« ... »

« Putain, nous voilà bien, tu as buggé »

Naruto ne quittait pas de ses yeux écarquillés son maître, ignorant les propos de son cousin... C'était un cauchemar... il allait pas acc...

- Donc, je pense que ça peut...

« Non non non non non non »

- ... être une bonne idée si...

« Si mon cul, je suis pas zoophile ! Merde !! » suffoqua Naruto

- ...si les femelles vous plaisent...

« Nous plaire ? Comment des animaux pourraient nous plaire bordel ? »

« Naruto... nous sommes des tigres... » rappela Yahiko

« J'en ai rien à battre ! J'ai pas couché depuis plus de deux mille trois cent ans, c'est pas maintenant que je vais casser le rythme pour... une tigresse !! »

- Donc...

« S'il l'ouvre encore, je le tue »

- Demain, j'irai voir ces tigresses et en choisirai deux pour vous...

« Je vais le tuer » grogna Naruto

Étrangement, Sasuke sentit comme une menace peser sur lui alors qu'un poids se formait dans sa poitrine... Pourquoi l'idée même qu'Isha soit avec un autre tigre le rendait malade ?

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est en compagnie de Neji, Shikamaru et Itachi que Sasuke se dirigea vers le Nogeyama Zoological Garden de Yokohama, le second zoo de la ville. Le silence était de mise dans la voiture et les jeunes hommes réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir... et pouvoir dire pour décider le jeune Uchiha pour cette « reproduction ».

Le jeune Uchiha restait plongé dans ses pensées, toutes tournées vers un seul être... Isha. Pourquoi cette lueur de trahison dans le regard ? Pourquoi le fauve s'était détourné de lui ce matin ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses qui le torturaient... et cette douleur à la poitrine qui ne faiblissait pas.

Le groupe arriva au zoo où le Directeur les accueillit avec un grand sourire réjoui aux lèvres, imaginant déjà les tigres du Bengale de Sasuke saillir ses tigresses de Sibérie. Le regard brillant, l'homme les conduisit à la cage des tigresses et les laissa réfléchir à la « chose »...

- Sasuke ?

- Nh...

- Alors ?

Le jeune homme promena son regard sur les trois tigresses en contrebas... Effectivement, elles étaient magnifiques mais les imaginer avec ses tigres le torturait...

- Nh...

- Et celle qui est couchée sous l'arbre, là-bas ? proposa Shikamaru

Sasuke regarda fixement la tigresse allongée sur son côté, la queue bougeant doucement le long de son corps. De taille beaucoup plus petite que ses animaux, elle était pourtant dotée d'une magnifique fourrure blanche luisante, suintante de bonne santé... pourtant...

- Trop osseuse...

La réponse de Sasuke figea les trois autres avant que Shikamaru ne comprenne et parte plus loin, laissant la place aux deux autres.

- Et celle qui sort de l'eau là ? proposa à son tour Neji

Celle-ci était également très belle, mais...

- Elle est courte sur patte... puis il me semble qu'elle boite, je ne veux pas de bébés difformes...

Là, ce fut un grand silence qui se fit et un regard sur le visage de Sasuke quand il regarda la dernière les fit hésiter... Celle-ci était la plus belle des trois. De taille un peu plus petite qu'Isha, son regard azur semblait pétiller alors qu'elle lapait doucement le point d'eau. La grâce de ses mouvements hypnotisait les spectateurs...

- Et celle-là ? Pour Isha ?

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit encore plus en entendant le « mâle » destiné à cette... chose...

- Tu rigoles là ? Elle est immonde pour mon Isha. Il mérite mieux.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke se détourna, le visage figé dans un masque de colère et prit sa décision... Il refusait la proposition du zoo.

* * *

Naruto vit arriver d'un pas colérique son maître et ne se leva pas, attendant la suite. Le jeune homme entra dans la cage et vint directement à lui, étonnant Amar qui s'arrêta de boire pour voir Sasuke s'affaler sur son tigre, le visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

Le jeune tigre courba le cou, frottant sa joue poilue contre les cheveux corbeaux de Sasuke, ronronnant doucement de bien-être, sentant que son Bout-de-chair avait besoin de réconfort.

- Je peux pas...

« Tu peux pas... quoi ? »

- J'ai refusé leur offre... je pouvais pas...

« Yaatttaaaa, je serais pas zoophile »

« Moi non plus » souffla, soulagé, Naruto.

Sasuke releva la tête en entendant le rugissement d'Amar et le découvrit en train de se rouler dans l'herbe, semblant heureux. Ce comportement le fit tiquer un instant mais il se secoua... c'était **SES** tigres, c'était logique qu'ils soient plus intelligents que la normale.

* * *

La nuit tombée, Sasuke se coucha dans sa chambre après un « au revoir » rapide à ses animaux. Etendu sous son drap léger, vêtu d'un bas de pantalon de soie noir, le jeune homme regardait fixement son plafond, songeant un instant à cette journée avant de s'endormir profondément.

Un doux vent apparut dans sa chambre malgré les fenêtres obstruées par les rideaux sombres, le faisant soupirer de bien-être quand une brise parfumée à l'orange vint se promener sur son torse... Le jeune Uchiha ne prêta pas attention à la silhouette masculine qui se tenait dans un coin sombre de sa pièce... ni que celle-ci lui murmurait un « Fais de beau rêves, Humain » avant de disparaître...

* * *

Naruto s'était couché dans son coin habituel, sous son Sarnath, regardant d'un œil brumeux le ciel étoilé, repensant à sa journée et sa joie en voyant que son maître avait refusé cette demande... Le tigre s'endormit profondément, rejoignant son cousin, soupirant de bien-être en sentant dans sa fourrure une douce brise parfumée à l'orange, lui rappelant un instant le temple de Oneiros en Grèce... ignorant le large et doux sourire qui se promena sur le visage d'un homme brun positionné dans les branches au dessus de lui... un murmure lui parvint sans qu'il ne se réveille pour autant... « Dors bien... Naruto... fils de Minato. »

* * *

_« Je sais que c'est un rêve... mais pourtant il me semble si réel... Qui est-il ? Pourquoi est-il dans la cascade de mes tigres ?_

_Ses cheveux d'or sont assombris avec l'eau qui lui coule dessus. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de son torse athlétique. Les muscles roulent sous sa peau dorée. Je le vois malgré la nuit noire. Son visage se relève, montrant de fines cicatrices sur ses joues, trois de chaque côté comme des moustaches. Sa langue sort de sa bouche, venant lécher ses lèvres mouillées du liquide qui lui tombe dessus. Ses yeux azurs me voient et après un instant de surprise, je le vois sourire à pleines dents avant de s'avancer jusqu'à moi, me plaquant doucement contre l'arbre derrière moi._

_  
Sa voix monte dans la nuit alors qu'il abaisse son visage dans mon cou. Sa langue chaude parcourt ma peau alors qu'il chuchote un « Sasuke-sama » d'une tonalité si rauque et si profonde. Il est plus grand et plus musclé que moi et pourtant je ne ressens aucune peur, je suis comme protégé._

_  
Son corps se plaque doucement contre le mien, me faisant sentir tous les muscles de son torse et, toujours en léchant ma gorge, montant, tel un grand chat, le long de ma mâchoire, ses hanches commencent à se frotter aux miennes..._

_La chaleur monte en moi... Je tremble... Mes gémissements résonnent dans la nuit, troublés par ses doux grognements... Mes mains plongent dans ses cheveux et là... là... »_

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit... ainsi... il n'était peut être pas totalement hétérosexuel tout compte fait... Le jeune homme souleva son drap, découvrant une tente dans son pantalon et soupira...

Qui était ce blond ?

* * *

_« Un grognement retentit et je me réveille brusquement, levant la tête, oreilles droites, pour découvrir un tigre noir face à moi. Cette race inexistante m'interpelle mais les grands yeux noirs aux reflets rouges m'attirent. Sa taille est plus petite que la mienne et pourtant ses muscles sont vifs et nerveux. Sa gueule s'entrouvre dans un feulement doux, invitant et le fauve se détourne, me faisant voir un éclair corbeau dans sa fourrure._

_Je me lève rapidement, décidé à suivre ce mâle qui m'attire malgré moi. Je sais que nous somme dans un rêve, cette atmosphère sensuelle le montre, les sens sont amplifiées. Son odeur me titille, j'ai envie de le soumettre, de le mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il se plie sous ma dominance._

_Ma foulée s'accélère, je le rattrape près de la cascade, le faisant s'immobiliser sous mon poids. Mon nez se promène dans les poils de son cou, je souffle doucement contre sa chair. Ses muscles tremblent sous mon corps, de petits grognements de plaisirs montent dans la nuit. Ses reins se cambrent, me présentant sa croupe dans un geste invitant._

_Mes crocs se referment sur la peau de son cou, le faisant rugir un instant. Mes reins bougent contre lui... C'est chaud, je me sens parfaitement bien contre ce mâle inconnu... inconnu ? Pourtant, il me semble le connaître... Ses plaintes se font plus profondes, mes mouvements de reins s'accélèrent et là... là... »_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, secoué par son cousin. Sous son corps, il percevait la brûlure de son éveil. Malgré les questions de Yahiko, le jeune tigre se courba, se blottissant dans une boule serrée...

Qui était ce tigre noir ?

* * *

Le lendemain passa extrêmement vite pour Sasuke. La découverte de son rêve et qu'il avait aimé ça lui avait donné une autre vision des mâles près de lui et il avait passé ses cours à rechercher un blond qui lui aurait inconsciemment tapé dans l'œil... rien.

Neji lui avait demandé ce qu'il recherchait, il lui avait répondu directement, sans se cacher... Ce fut un choc pour ses meilleurs amis mais sa sexualité... ou bisexualité fut relativement bien acceptée... après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Le soir venu, après avoir passé quelques heures à jouer avec ses animaux, Sasuke s'effondra à plat ventre sur son lit, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la musique sortir de sa chaîne hi-fi et s'endormit presque aussitôt, fronçant à peine les sourcils en percevant une odeur d'orange dans sa pièce.

* * *

Naruto ne vit rien de sa journée. Après la visite de leur maître, Yahiko essaya encore une fois de lui arracher plus de détail sur son rêve mais que dire quand ledit rêve avait été troublé par un réveil douloureux ? Le jeune félin s'était alors sauvé sur une haute branche de son arbre, regardant d'un air mécontent les essais de son cousin pour lui faire cracher le morceau et soupira de soulagement en voyant Yahiko se détourner de lui pour rejoindre son coin...

Le fauve descendit de son arbre et se coucha, ignorant un regard amusé, vert clair, sur lui pendant qu'un parfum d'agrume flottait dans l'air, le faisant soupirer de béatitude.

* * *

_« Je le sens au dessus de moi, en moi. Son corps se cambre voluptueusement, ses mouvements rapides sont en accord avec sa respiration haletante. De forts grognements résonnent dans la nuit. Mes yeux sont fermés par le plaisir. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir autant de bien-être._

_Pourtant, je sens ses dents dans mon cou, ses ongles dans mes côtes, néanmoins cette douce douleur me fait perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il me reste. Un doux feulement sort de ma bouche, m'étonnant... Depuis quand je peux créer ce genre de son ?... Mais un coup de rein plus fort me fait partir dans un état de satisfaction intense. Mon corps me brûle, j'ai même du mal à respirer._

_  
C'est chaud... si chaud..._

_  
Son corps se détache du mien alors que ses dents quittent ma chair pour venir me lécher doucement. Un ronronnement se fait entendre dans la nuit, m'alarmant et me faisant me décaler, cruellement conscient de la légère douleur qui me parcourt._

_Mes yeux s'ouvrent et s'écarquillent en voyant le grand tigre blanc allongé près de moi, la respiration encore haletante. Je me lève en vitesse, partant plus loin de lui, le regardant ouvrir ses azurs pour me fixer avec inquiétude..._

_« Ça va ? »_

_Depuis quand Isha peut parler ? Depuis quand je peux le comprendre ?_

_Mon regard se détourne vers la nappe d'eau près de moi et je découvre ce que je suis... un grand tigre noir... »_

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en feu, douloureusement conscient cette fois-ci de l'humidité dans son boxer... Le jeune homme se retourna sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux et soupira...

En plus d'être gay, il avait viré zoophile...

* * *

_« Mes yeux sont étroitement fermés, le plaisir qui me parcourt est trop fort. Mon amant est si chaud, doux et étroit sous moi. Je pose mes mains sur l'herbe sous nos corps, et lèche sa nuque, un instant surpris de la texture mais cet étonnement disparait alors qu'il se cambre brusquement, me faisant venir plus loin._

_Notre rythme s'accélère progressivement, ses gémissements résonnent dans la nuit, accompagnés de mes grognements de plaisirs. La chaleur de notre étreinte me brûle et je ne peux m'empêcher de descendre mes crocs dans son cou, mordant férocement, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qui résonne douloureusement humain._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je découvre une peau blanche, veloutée et si familière. Un tigre blanc me fait face, tatoué sur son dos. Je vois mes mains... des mains humaines et bronzées... le saisir plus étroitement aux hanches tandis que notre étreinte se fait frénétique. Ses plaintes de plaisirs résonnent encore plus fortement. Il se cambre sous moi, le corps parcouru de frissons tandis que notre fin s'annonce._

_Mes bras le lâchent, je m'effondre contre lui, le laissant venir sur mon torse se blottir contre moi. Son visage se lève, ses yeux noirs brillent de mille feux. Les rougeurs qui sont sur ses joues pâles me donne envie de le lécher... ce que je fais d'ailleurs, son sourire se fait plus large alors qu'il écarte une de mes mèches blondes de mon front en sueur._

_Mon maître... Mon Bout-de-chair... Mon Sasuke est dans mes bras, nu et assouvi... et je ne peux que trouver qu'il y est à sa place... »_

Le jeune fauve ouvrit doucement les yeux, découvrant que le soleil du matin venait de se lever et resta pensif. Les bruits de pas près de lui, lui annoncèrent la venue de son cousin qui s'échoua près de sa paillasse, le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Autre rêve ? »

« Ouais... je sais, Yahiko... je sais... »

« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda-t-il

« J'aime Sasuke »

« Pardon ? »

« J'aime Sasuke... réellement... je suis amoureux de lui... » répéta Naruto

« Oh... chié... »

« Comme tu le dis. »

Les deux tigres restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'un bruit de pas n'annonce la venue de leur maître... maître qui détourna le regard en rougissant doucement sous les yeux fixes de Naruto...

Il était sûr de lui maintenant... il aimait réellement Sasuke.

* * *

**Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(22) Disturbed - Mistress

(23) Skillet – Better Than Drugs

(24) Marilyn Manson – Sweet dreams

**Mine de rien, on s'approche de la fin là **

**Enfin... il y a encore quelques parties à faire... et...**

**Si Noah me trouve plus d'idée XD Ca se terminera bientôt.**

* * *

**Ita** : Heu... Hagane ?

**Hagane** : Hum ?

**Ita** : Ça va ?

**Hagane** : Humm...

**Sasu** : Euh... t'es sur ?

**Hagane** : Hummm...

**Naru en soupirant** : Les mecs, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire pour lui arracher une parole...

**Le jeune s'approche doucement d'Hagane, un verre de ice tea à la main et se penche sur son oreille sous le regard des deux autres mâles...**

**Naru en chuchotant, regardant la chair de poule se mettre sur les bras d'Hagane :** Hagane-sama... sur quoi vous fickez ces temps ci ?

**Hagane, pivoine** : Plein... de truc...

**Itachi qui pige de suite s'approche à son tour et chuchote à l'autre oreille** : Sur...

**Hagane s'évanouit, trop de pression pour elle...**

**Sasu en pétard fusille les deux autres du regard** : Malin ça ! On saura pas ce coup ci... jamais les deux en même temps...

**Ita, songeur** : Ça donnerait quoi les trois d'un coup ?

**Sasu et Naru** : Je ne veux même pas savoir...


	9. Chapter 9

Voici un nouveau chapitre plus que 2 et c'est terminé.

**Rappel **: Le manga Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne les possède pas sauf l'originalité de l'histoire, merci de ne pas s'en inspirer.

* * *

_« Pourquoi les Dieux se mettent de la partie ? Pourquoi prennent-ils part au destin de ces deux âmes ?_

_J'ai vu Oneiros sortir de chez l'Uchiha ce matin. Son air amusé et son large sourire reflétaient la jubilation qu'il ressentait... Il a rejoint Destinée sur un toit avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de ma vue. Pourquoi le Dieu du destin et celui des rêves s'associeraient ? Qu'a montré Oneiros pour que Sasuke soit aussi troublé ce matin quand j'ai livré la viande ?_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare, mais j'espère que les Dieux savent ce qu'ils font et qu'ils ne sont pas encore en train de jouer à ces jeux comme avec Jason. »_

**Extrait d'un journal d'un Détenteur, Sora. Mai, seize siècles après la malédiction.**

* * *

Itachi regardait pensivement l'attitude de son frère avec ses tigres. Quelque chose n'allait pas, la gêne se sentait dans ses gestes. Son regard se posait sur Isha mais dès que celui-ci le regardait, il se détournait en rougissant...

De même que l'attitude des tigres l'indisposait... il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais même si ces deux-là leur appartenaient, leur intelligence dérangeait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait remarqué ce phénomène. Déjà au zoo, le semblant de compréhension entre eux, leurs regards qui se liaient pendant que Sasuke leur parlait, démontraient bien une intelligence supérieure à la normale pour des tigres... enfin, il le pensait.

Isha était beaucoup plus doux aujourd'hui avec Sasuke... déjà au naturel, il était un « nounours » avec lui, mais là, c'était du flan. Et ça, le jeune homme brun ne le voyait pas, trop occupé à ne pas le regarder fixement...

L'aîné des Uchiha plissa les yeux, attentif. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son frère ?

* * *

La journée passa relativement vite. Les cours occupèrent le temps de Sasuke et ses devoirs en commun avec Neji et Shikamaru furent longs... il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Le jeune homme se sentait gêné en présence de son tigre... ce qui l'angoissait également. Comment « redevenir » normal en sa présence quand, dès qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, il revoyait son rêve ?

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et pourtant le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dormir, songeant toujours à ce rêve. Un cognement contre sa porte se fit entendre, Sasuke leva les yeux sur son frère. Celui-ci, torse nu, vêtu d'un pantalon de soie blanche avait les cheveux détachés, cascadant sur ses épaules.

- Sasuke ?

- Nh ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme regarda son frère et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Son menton se posa sur la soie rouge sombre de son pantalon d'intérieur alors que ses cheveux lui recouvraient le regard, voilant son expression. L'aîné des Uchiha se posa sur une chaise au bureau du jeune homme, attendant la suite.

- J'ai... fait un rêve...

- ...

- En fait, deux...

- ...

- Le premier... j'étais avec un homme, un grand blond... il avait le regard azur si pur et un sourire à la fois joyeux et séducteur...

Itachi leva un sourcil en voyant son frère rougir durement et ne dit rien. Son frère avait donc rêvé d'un mec...

- Et ?

- On s'est... embrassé...

- ...

- Je ne le connais pas et pourtant, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui... quand il m'a léché le cou...

L'aîné des deux fronça les sourcils... lécher le cou ? Pourquoi ce sentiment qui l'avait indisposé dans la journée revenait plus fortement ?

- Et l'autre rêve ?

- C'est... plus compliqué...

- Explique ?

- C'était la fin... de... enfin... et... quand j'ai entendu ronronner, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je suis tombé nez à nez avec Isha.

- ...

- Mais, j'étais moi-même un tigre, Nii-san ! Je ne comprends pas.

Effectivement, la situation avait de quoi alarmer. Se découvrir attiré par les hommes pour faire un rêve presque zoophile avec son tigre, il y avait de quoi paniquer...

- Et aujourd'hui... dès que je regardais Isha, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revoir ce rêve... je suis complètement malade à fantasmer sur un animal...

- Et si...

- Nii-san ?

Itachi se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de se rapprocher de son frère, le regardant avec un air très sérieux, songeant à ses impressions, à cette légende...

- Et si... il n'était pas totalement animal ?

Sasuke leva la tête vers son frère... pas entièrement animal ?

* * *

Naruto et Yahiko souffraient... ça c'était juste. Pourquoi ? Ils n'en savaient rien mais la chaleur qui les parcourait était douloureuse et ardente. Leurs os semblaient craquer de plus en plus. Les deux animaux étaient côte à côte, allongés sur le côté, haletant douloureusement, incapable de rugir pour avertir leur maître.

« Ya-hi-ko ? »

« Nh ? »

« Qu'est-ce... qui se passe... »

« Je ne... sais pas... mais... putain que ça fait mal... »

Naruto se redressa un peu, regardant son cousin se mettre à briller doucement dans la nuit. La lueur qui l'entourait lui prouvait que c'était la même chose pour lui.

Sous son regard abasourdi, le corps de son cousin perdit peu à peu ses poils, il grandit et s'amincit. La fourrure blanche striée de brun disparut pour laisser apparaitre une peau tannée et musclée. Un tatouage noir recouvrant son bras droit se montra, suivi d'une chevelure blonde striée de mèches plus claires qui cascada sur ses épaules larges. Le torse de son cousin se souleva douloureusement alors qu'un cri rauque s'arrachait de sa bouche comme de la sienne.

La douleur devint plus vive et les deux semi-hommes s'effondrèrent, haletant douloureusement.

« Na...Naruto... qu'est... »

« Humain... on redevient humain... »

* * *

Un cri atroce alerta Itachi et son frère qui se précipitèrent à la fenêtre de celui-ci, découvrant une petite lumière dans l'enclos des fauves. Le regard écarquillé, Sasuke songeait au pire... qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ses animaux ?

Ils partirent au pas de course, ne prenant même pas la peine de se couvrir le torse dans la chaleur de ce mois de mai et arrivèrent à la porte de la cage, découvrant derrière le grillage sécurisé deux formes près des arbres... deux hommes.

Sasuke se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, regardant partout après ses fauves. S'ils voyaient ces deux hommes « chez eux » alors qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas, qui savait ce qu'ils pourraient faire ? Des flashs de la suite affluèrent en lui, montrant les deux tigres emmenés loin de lui, tués pour avoir assassiné deux êtres humains.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il pénétrait enfin dans l'enclos, sifflant doucement après ses animaux, essayant de les appeler à lui... Seulement, ce ne fut pas ses tigres qui se relevèrent presque aussitôt... mais deux hommes... nus...

Deux hommes nus ? Dans un enclos à tigres ?

Deux nudistes zoophiles !

La même pensée effleura Itachi et Sasuke en voyant les deux grands blonds qui se tenaient maintenant très près de Sasuke... si près que celui-ci se figea en retrouvant chez le plus petit des deux le visage et le corps de l'homme de son rêve...

- Mais... qui... qui... bredouilla-t-il.

- rRrrr Rrrr...

Les deux blonds se regardèrent avant de se sourire largement. Le plus grand des deux sauta sur le plus petit le serrant contre lui avant de le pousser d'un coup de poing dans la figure et de se mettre à... grogner ?

Deux nudistes zoophiles et complètement fêlés !

- Mais... vous êtes complètement malades ? Vous êtes sur une propriété privée ! Et c'est dangereux de se balader dans cette cage ! Nos tigres auraient pu...

- Nii-san...

- Sasuke... où sont tes tigres ?

Le silence se fit alors que Sasuke se figeait durement, ne regardant plus les deux blonds qui se lançaient dans une lutte gréco-romaine à poils et regarda aux alentours...

- Isha?? Amar??

Le silence lui répondit alors que les deux nudistes zoophiles et barges se calmaient, regardant Sasuke avec un air plus ou moins... stupéfait ?

- Isha ?? Viens là mon grand... Isha !!

La voix de Sasuke tremblait de plus en plus alors qu'il ne voyait pas son tigre arriver... Pourtant, il sentit une étreinte autour de ses épaules, rassurante et angoissante à la fois. Une voix grogna doucement à son oreille alors que sa joue se faisait lécher par un organe chaud et doux... putain de merde !

Deux nudistes zoophiles, fêlés mais également pervers !

Itachi bondit dans la cage, ignorant le regard du plus grand des deux blonds. Il choppa son petit frère tétanisé dans les bras enveloppants du léchouilleur nudiste et se sauva illico vers la maison, la porte de la cage claquant derrière eux, tirant Sasuke par le bras.

- Faut appeler la police !

- Oui, je pense ! haleta Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto regarda avec un large sourire son cousin qui riait à gorge déployée, appuyé contre un arbre non loin. Il retrouvait ces traits réguliers, presque identiques aux siens, son regard azur malicieux et son large sourire...

« Humain... »

« Bordel que ça fait du bien »

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent avant de s'enlacer, ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient nus. Ils riaient doucement en se tapant dans le dos, la joie de se revoir « normal » montait de plus en plus et ça s'entendait dans leurs grognements débordants de jubilation...

Seul « hic », ils ne pouvaient pas parler... mais après plus de seize siècles, leurs facultés à communiquer n'en ressentaient plus le besoin.

Soudain... alors que le soleil se levait, Yahiko vit son cousin retomber à quatre pattes, la fourrure blanche se redessinant sur son corps. Les crocs ressortirent de sa gueule et un rugissement animal fit vibrer la nuit.

Ils redevenaient des tigres.

* * *

Sasuke leva la tête en entendant le feulement de ses tigres et raccrocha en vitesse avant de se propulser une nouvelle fois dans l'enclos, découvrant ses animaux allongés de tout leur long près du Sarnath. Le jeune homme se précipita sur eux, suivi de son frère et s'agenouilla près d'Isha, découvrant dans son regard une lueur de douleur vite cachée.

- Isha... Alors mon beau, ça va ?

- Sasuke... où étaient-ils ? Ils répondent toujours à ton appel...

Les deux humains se regardèrent alors que cette légende indienne revenait à eux. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers les tigres, toujours haletant sur le sol...

Et si...

* * *

Toute la journée, Naruto et Yahiko se crurent de retour dans les geôles de Minato lorsqu'ils le titillaient un peu trop... enfermés et sous surveillance. Les deux Uchiha passèrent de longues heures à les dévisager et ce, malgré le fait que le plus jeune continuait les soins, les brossant avec la même façon vigoureuse et caressante que Sasuke avait toujours eu. Le seul moment de malaise se fit quand Isha remercia son maître d'une lèche sur la joue, le faisant se tétaniser alors qu'un vif rougissement se montrait sur ses joues pâles.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois parti, peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil, que les deux fauves purent souffler un peu en se regardant.

« Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Naruto « mais nous devons nous attendre à souffrir dans pas longtemps, je sens comme un poids dans mon estomac... »

« T'as faim ? »

« Crétin » soupira-t-il

Et effectivement, peu de temps après que l'astre solaire soit parti se coucher, les douleurs revinrent. Elles étaient moins fortes que la veille mais toujours aussi piquantes, comme un millier d'épines qui les tranchaient de part en part, les faisant grogner sous la torture, ignorant que deux regards noirs écarquillés les dévisageaient derrière la barrière.

Sasuke était revenu vérifier l'accès de la cage de ses tigres avec son frère en cas de venue de « pervers-nudistes-barges » et s'était retrouvé à fixer ses tigres qui semblaient... parler entre eux. Dans le silence, Itachi et lui regardèrent les deux fauves se coucher lourdement sur le côté, de légères plaintes de douleur se faisant entendre. Soudain, une vive lumière apparut, les éblouissant et leur faisant plisser les paupières.

Quand cet éclat disparut et que leurs yeux se furent remis du flash, Itachi et Sasuke eurent devant les yeux, les deux blonds de la veille... Comme quoi, même en vérifiant la cage, les deux pervers nudistes et barges étaient encore dedans...

- P...p...I...C...

- Tu vas la cracher ta pilule ? chuchota Itachi

- Ce... c'est mes tigres ?

Effectivement... le choc pouvait se comprendre, il y a dix minutes Isha était contre lui en mode câlin et là... la bête à poils était... à poil... sans poils...

« Ou presque » songea Sasuke en voyant la fine traînée de poils blonds qui descendait le long du ventre plat, creusé par les abdominaux de celui qui l'avait... euh... enfin qui était avec lui dans ses rêves.

Les deux Uchiha pénétrèrent dans l'enclos, s'approchant doucement des deux hommes nus. Mais malgré ce silence, les deux frères virent les muscles des bras et du dos se crisper alors que d'un même mouvement, ils relevaient la tête vers eux, découvrant un regard azur identique. Ils se ressemblaient fortement, montrant leur lien de parenté. Tous deux possédaient des traits fins et pourtant masculins, leurs yeux azurs étaient étirés... pas comme ceux des deux Uchiha qui les avait bridés comme beaucoup, voir tous les asiatiques... mais plus comme des fauves, ce qu'ils étaient en gros. Leurs lèvres semblaient fermes... et douces, le menton et la ligne de la mâchoire forte et fine à la fois, donnaient à ces deux visages une courbe assez masculine. Des mèches mi-longues retombaient sur de larges épaules, leur chaude couleur blonde était striée de mèches presque blanches. Sur le côté de leurs crânes, une mèche tressée se fermait avec une perle azurée. D'où ils se tenaient, ils voyaient leurs torses musclés. Leurs bras aux muscles noués étaient posés sur le sol, les deux hommes se reposant, haletant encore de la douleur qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

- I... Isha? Amar?

La voix de Sasuke résonna attirant aussitôt le regard des deux blonds sur lui alors qu'ils se redressaient avec difficulté, montrant le reste de leur... anatomie aux deux Uchiha qui rougirent légèrement... Les deux hommes étaient grands, les dépassant d'une tête... et étaient aussi... assez grands au point de vue qu'ils offraient aux bruns.

Naruto regarda son maître rougir et détourner les yeux en le voyant debout... qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur son corps, ne se découvrant pas de tare, pas de blessure ou autre chose qui aurait pu le gêner. Sa peau était toujours aussi bronzée et lisse, son tatouage rituel du premier né Namikaze sur son ventre plat, alors que sur une de ses cuisses, le « marquage » du commandant du Rasengan, son ancien navire de guerre ressortait... même marque qu'avait Yahiko sur le bras d'ailleurs.

Non, décidément, il ne voyait pas dans son corps ce qui pouvait choquer les deux bruns devant lui.

- Vous... vous êtes... Isha et Amar ?

- RrrrRrRRRrrR

« Et merde... »

« Mouais, pas totalement humain à ce que je vois » soupira Yahiko en se passant la main dans les cheveux, faisant rouler les muscles de son torse dans la manœuvre, faisant un peu suffoquer l'aîné des Uchiha.

Sasuke se rapprocha d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils, le silence mêlé de grognements rauques venant des deux blonds l'intriguait... ils ne parlaient pas ?

- Isha ?

« Présent »

Le blond s'approcha lentement de son maître, son pas était lourd... plus trop habitué à marcher à deux pattes... le faisant reculer un instant avant de se figer en sentant un arbre dans son dos, les images de son rêve se précipitant en lui. Isha se rapprocha doucement, frottant un instant sa joue contre la sienne alors qu'un ronronnement doux montait dans la nuit...

- Sa...Sasuke, c'est peut être pas le ...moment...

- Je sais...

Sasuke posa ses mains sur la poitrine du ronronneur et le recula doucement, découvrant dans son regard la même lueur douce qu'il avait en temps que tigre. Cette douce lumière le décontracta un peu et dans un état second, il leva une main jusqu'à la joue bronzée, suivant du doigt les fines cicatrices qui s'y trouvait, le dévorant inconsciemment du regard.

- P'tit frère, ils vont pas rester nus tout le temps...

- Faut qu'ils se lavent avant...

- On rentre avec eux alors ?

- Nh.

Le jeune homme se glissa entre l'arbre et le... nudiste... face à lui et évita de le regarder de la tête aux pieds, ne fixant que ses yeux, espérant qu'ils le comprendraient aussi bien humain que tigre.

- Vous... nous suivre... chez nous...

« Dis Naruto, pourquoi Bout-de-chair nous parle comme à des gosses ? »

« Demande-lui... »

« Très drôle, sérieusement, très drôle... »

Itachi soupira en découvrant enfin la « tête » que faisaient les tigres de son frère quand ils se parlaient. De légers grognements et gémissements sortaient de leurs lèvres alors que toute leur discussion passait dans leurs yeux dont les paupières se plissaient de temps en temps et les globes roulaient en signe d'exaspération.

- Sasuke... ce ne sont pas des gosses... s'ils te comprenaient tigres, ils vont te comprendre en temps qu'humain.

- ...

« Dans mes bras, Bout-de-chair-sexy » sourit Yahiko

« Hum... je doute qu'il apprécie maintenant, cousin »

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'es nu, je te rappelle »

« Et alors, j'ai pas honte de mon corps moi »

Sur ces mots et après une tentative de marcher plus de cinq mètres sans vaciller, les deux blonds durent accepter l'aide des Uchiha qui passèrent un des bras musclés sur leurs épaules fines et glissèrent le leur autour de la taille hâlée. Risible en songeant que les cousins étaient plus grands et plus forts, donc plus lourds également, que les fines carrures de Sasuke et d'Itachi.

Le fait de « voir » l'envers de leur cage et en humain, qui plus est, leur fit bizarre mais c'était les réactions rougissantes des deux frères qui les passionnaient. Ils ne regardaient pas vers le bas, le regard presque fixé sur les étoiles et de ce fait, buttaient de temps en temps sur des aspérités du chemin.

« Cousin... » commença Yahiko.

« Hum ? »

Naruto était plus concentré sur le petit contact chaud contre son corps qu'aux propos de son cousin.

« Ils ont quoi ? On dirait qu'ils ont un balais dans le cul là »

Un ricanement résonna venant du jeune blond qui venait de « visualiser » la scène, attirant un regard stupéfié de Sasuke et son frère. Le jeune Uchiha rougit un petit peu en découvrant un rictus amusé sur le visage bronzé du blond à ses côtés, déformant sa bouche de façon qu'il qualifierait... de sexy... et il se mit une bonne baffe mentale en pensant à ça.

Le quatuor arriva à la maison des Uchiha sans difficultés... celles-ci se présentèrent peu de temps après quand les deux blonds sursautèrent lorsque les lumières du couloir menant aux salles d'eau de Sasuke et d'Itachi s'allumèrent après une poussée du coude de l'aîné... Aîné qui eut droit à un regard meurtrier des « tigres » de son frère quand il osa pouffer.

Après délibération face au regard halluciné de Isha et Amar sur la cabine de douche/Hammam de Sasuke... les deux blonds ne pourraient pas se laver seul. Suite à un « pouf pouf » qui décida que Isha serait « assisté » par Sasuke et Amar par Itachi, les deux plus jeunes se retrouvèrent enfermés seuls, dans la salle de bain de Sasuke.

Ledit Sasuke qui regardait fixement le blond face à lui, lui-même en train de le dévisager avec un regard amusé, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et un ronronnement entêtant...

Il allait mourir...

* * *

Itachi allait mourir... à petit feu et dans d'atroces souffrances sous la frustration. Son regard restait détourné vers le mur du fond de sa douche alors que sa main testait l'eau qui coulait près de lui, ignorant soigneusement le regard azur amusé du grand blond tatoué derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bordel, dans sa vie pour vivre ce genre de situation ? Il avait toujours été un grand frère attentionné envers Sasuke, un fils exemplaire pour ses parents, prodige au lycée, bon en sport et son meilleur ami, Kisame, était à la tête de la plus grosse entreprise de vente d'épées anciennes au monde...

Donc, il avait fait quoi de mal ? Sérieusement ?

L'eau se mit à la bonne température et le jeune homme se retourna à moitié, évitant de regarder directement Amar, se souvenant parfaitement du fait que le « tigre » le prenait souvent pour un jouet.

- Avance sous l'eau, elle est chaude.

« Humm... tu me rejoins ? Sexy-bout-de-chair ? »

Le grondement résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il se redressait pour s'avancer vers Itachi, le faisant reculer légèrement avant de s'avancer sous la cascade d'eau chaude qui le fit geindre doucement de bien-être... Seize siècle qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé sous une pluie douce si chaude. Le grand jeune homme blond s'adossa contre le mur, laissant l'aîné des Uchiha tourner les jets d'eau vers lui pour plus de commodité et pris en main une bouteille transparente qui lui causa bien des levés de sourcil avant qu'il ne remarque les mouvements de mains d'Itachi qui lui indiquait de renverser le flacon et de presser, ce qu'il fit, amenant au creux de sa main une sorte de liquide gélifié qui sentait légèrement musqué. Frottant ses paluches bronzées ensemble, il le fit mousser, lui arrachant un sourire sous la texture douce avant de se les passer sur le corps, inconscient du regard fixe de l'autre occupant de la pièce.

Itachi changea la petite phrase qui lui passait par la tête depuis un moment en voyant la mousse blanche ruisseler le long des pectoraux et des abdominaux hâlés et tendus de l'éphèbe face à lui...

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si bien dans sa vie pour mériter ça ?

* * *

Qu'avait-il fait dans sa vie pour mériter ça ?

Le visage rouge pivoine et les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur la peau bronzée, Sasuke dévorait du regard le grand blond face à lui qui se cambrait sous l'eau, les yeux fermés, finissant de se laver les cheveux. Un arôme citronné se répandait dans la salle de bain et le jeune homme frissonna en voyant les pupilles azurées émerger sous les paupières et tomber directement sur lui. Dans un geste lent, Isha se redressa en secouant la tête, projetant de fines gouttes d'eau partout dans la douche après que Sasuke ait arrêté l'écoulement de l'eau.

Là... face à lui, un Dieu... non, un Apollon... non un Adonis... bref, une bombe sexuelle agressive pour les nerfs et absolument baisable le regardait avec un regard à moitié couvert par des paupières lourdes et ses mèches de cheveux blondes ébouriffées. Isha le dévisagea fixement avant de s'avancer doucement vers lui pour sentir ses cheveux, sa joue et son cou, le tétanisant sous la surprise. De petites gouttes d'eau tombaient sur le tee-shirt blanc qu'il avait enfilé avant de revenir voir les tigres, le rendant transparent par moment. Sasuke voyait les traînées d'eau qui continuaient de s'écouler sur le corps halé de l'autre homme et déglutit en lui tendant un drap de bain, ne pouvant reculer à cause du lavabo derrière son dos.

Naruto plissa les yeux devant son maître. Celui-ci, le rouge aux joues était irrésistible, un vrai pousse au viol et la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux le titillait encore plus, provoquant un gonflement de sa virilité qui fit s'agrandir le regard du petit brun qui... se sauva de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui...

Ils allaient s'amuser maintenant...

* * *

Itachi s'adossa contre la porte de sa salle de bain alors qu'un tremblement énorme lui parcourait le corps. Il n'aurait pas tenu encore deux minutes dans la salle de bain sans se faire violer par le blond qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, une lueur lascive dans le regard...

Peut-être que Sasuke aurait dû accepter la proposition du zoo, il y a peu ? Ainsi, les ardeurs d'Amar auraient été un peu plus « calmées »...

Dans le couloir, il rencontra le visage pivoine de son petit frère, suant et tremblotant également... le pauvre, pour un coup, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

- Douche ?

- Ouais... tentative d'approche ?

- Ouais... répondit laconiquement Itachi.

Un même soupir douloureux résonna et les frères se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'aîné chercher des vêtements pour les deux grands blonds. Kisame qui avait à peu près la même taille qu'eux avait laissé des tenues chez les Uchiha quand il venait en visite voir son meilleur ami... chose qui avait fait râler Itachi, monopolisant une partie de sa garde robe, mais actuellement qui allait l'aider...

Plus de tissu qui recouvrait le corps des deux blonds signifiait moins de tentation...

Deux bruits de porte s'ouvrant les attirèrent dans le couloir, découvrant les deux « invités » toujours aussi nus, mais séchés. Sur un signe de Sasuke, ils se dirigèrent tous vers sa chambre, les frères devant les blonds pour moins de tentation... ignorant ainsi les regards azurs brûlants sur leurs hanches et fesses.

Une fois assis sur le lit du jeune Uchiha, les « problèmes » continuèrent avec l'enfilage des habits... Si le tee-shirt sans manche noir passa comme une lettre à la poste pour se coller illico aux muscles du torse des deux... ce que Itachi comprenait parfaitement... l'épisode du « j'enfile-un-boxer-de-soie-pour-la-première-fois » resta dans leurs esprits de longs mois après ça. Vu les difficultés, Sasuke et Itachi s'étaient donc rapprochés des deux blonds à demi-nu, penchés et les avaient aidés à enfiler ce bout de tissus, les « tigres » soulevant les hanches pour les aider, un air amusé dans le regard sous les rougeurs des deux autres...

Respirer normalement après la fin de la séance d'habillement fut dur, mais ils y parvinrent au bout de quelques instants.

Par contre, essayer de comprendre les deux blonds était impossible. Si eux saisissaient leurs propos, les grognements et frémissements qui venaient de leurs gorges étaient inconnus de la langue humaine. Après quelques heures d'essai, la fatigue aidant, Itachi et Sasuke s'endormirent sous le regard des deux autres qui en profitèrent aussitôt pour explorer la maison de leur maître.

Tandis que Yahiko ramenait l'aîné des Uchiha dans sa chambre, promenant consciemment sa main sur les fesses rebondies d'Itachi avec un sourire aux lèvres sous ses petits frémissements dans son sommeil, Naruto coucha Sasuke dans son lit. Il lui remonta la couverture sur le torse avant de laisser doucement courir sa langue sur la douceur de sa joue, lui arrachant un « Isha » ensommeillé qui lui provoqua une moue attendrie avant qu'il ne se redresse, partant aussitôt à pas furtifs pour satisfaire quelque chose qui lui avait manqué depuis près de seize siècles... Manger normalement.

* * *

**Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(25) Skillet – Come my way

(26) Alter Bridge - Metalingus

(27) Three doors down - Changes

(28) Adema – Freking out

* * *

**Euh... bin voilà quoi '**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait de l'effet,**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire que vous me détestez XD**

* * *

**Dans la petite pièce, un cri inhumain retentit brusquement, faisant sursauter Hagane et Naruto, côte à côte devant l'ordi** : « J'VAIS LA TUER !! »

**Hagane** : Quoi ? Encore ?

**Les crépitements du chidori retentissent alors que la jeune femme se retourne, découvrant un Sasuke, sharingan actif et meurtrier posé sur elle.**

**Hagane en partant en courant** : Oh chié !

**Naru** : Euh... (**relit le chapitre**)... je vois pas pourquoi il doit être si énervé, ok, la douche, c'est... enfin, ça va encore...

**Ita, dans son coin, derrière son livre intitulé : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » de X. Melissa** : C'est pas pour cette fic...

**Naru** : Laquelle ?

**Ita** : « _Dépendance_ »... t'en rappelles tu maintenant ?

**Naru rougit violemment** : Oh... celle où...

**Ita** : Il est Uke, consentant, dépendant, soumis et j'en passe...

**Hagane en sautant au dessus des jouets de ses naines** : V'nez m'aider !!

**Sasu** : Reviens là bordel !

**Hagane** : Jamais !! Itachi, viens m'aider, s'il te plait...

**Ita relève les yeux de son livre, la dévisage et...** : Sasuke, avec le multiclonage, tu devrais arriver à la bloquer...

**Hagane** : QUOI ?! LACHEUR !!

**Naru en soupirant** : Et toi... c'est pourquoi ?

**Ita** : La fic en cours...

**Naru** : Mouais... elle ne tient pas à sa vie en fait...

**Hagane** : AU SECOURRRRRSS !!


	10. Chapter 10

**Note assez importante** : Il va sans dire que je refuse que cette fiction soit postée ailleurs que sur ffn, ff-fr et mon site personnel. Donc vos demandes pour les poster sur les skyblog, c'est niet. Outrepassez ma réponse, je vous fais supprimer votre blog pour plagia.

A bon entendeur... la suite :

* * *

_« ...Qui peut dire que l'impossible est, en fin de compte, possible ? La vérité est ailleurs ? Notre vision du monde peut-elle être faussée à tel point que ce « phénomène » puisse être vrai ?_

_Mais dans ces cas là, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec eux ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez ces tigres pour que ce changement ait lieu ? Quel est le déclencheur de cet état ?... »_

**Extrait du journal d'Itachi Uchiha**

**Le lendemain matin de cette découverte.**

**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru et Neji patientaient dans la voiture de ce dernier après Sasuke. Celui-ci, d'habitude si ponctuel, voire même en avance, était en retard à leur « rendez vous » pour partir au lycée... même si c'était la fin des cours, ce n'était pas une raison pour être en retard... et puis ça ne ressemblait pas au dernier des Uchiha.

Les deux jeunes hommes, presque identiques dans leurs costumes, se décidèrent à quitter la BMW noire flambant neuve de Neji pour se diriger vers l'enclos des tigres, sachant pertinemment que si Sasuke était absent, ils le retrouveraient avec ses fauves...

Et ben non...

Ils se tétanisèrent en voyant la porte de la cage grande ouverte et un silence angoissant naquit. Le vent souffla plus fortement, faisant osciller l'ouverture de fer, la faisant tanguer dans un bruit crispant. Les deux lycéens se regardèrent... Où étaient les tigres ? Et surtout... où était Sasuke ?

D'un pas rapide, courant même de toutes leurs forces, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, déjà au courant de l'absence des parents. Ils regardèrent dans la cuisine et découvrirent un frigidaire grand ouvert, du lait coulant de la porte où avait été reposé maladroitement une brique de lait éventrée... le couteau de cuisine suintant de ce liquide blanchâtre sur la table carrelée les renseigna... il avait aidé le coupable. Près de lui, du pain était à moitié sorti de son emballage, les tartines posées de travers comme si on avait essayé de les remettre dans le paquet avant d'abandonner. Toujours dans le frigo ouvert, un paquet de tranche de jambon était également éventré...

- Ils ont eu une fringale nocturne ?

- J'en sais rien ! soupira Neji. Mais en tout cas, Mikoto-san va les tuer quand elle saura pour la porte du frigo grande ouverte...

Neji fixa Shikamaru qui le dévisagea également, ils avaient oublié le plus important... Sasuke !

Repartant rapidement vers la chambre du brun, ils ouvrirent la porte qui claqua contre le mur réveillant, non pas le mais, les occupants du lit...

- Sasuke... !! OH MON DIEU !!

* * *

Un cri perçant et appelant Dieu résonna jusque dans la chambre d'Itachi, le faisant sursauter avant de soupirer en blottissant son visage contre la peluche près de lui... hum, une peluche chaude, douce, tendre, qui ronronne...

Qui ronronne ?

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond, dévisagea la « peluche » et se mit à hurler en se reculant brusquement, tombant sur le dos près de son lit, toujours habillé des vêtements de la veille. Son regard élargi, à demi masqué par ses mèches de cheveux retombant sur son front, restait fixé sur le tigre de plus de deux cents kilos trônant sur son lit, le regard vague alors qu'il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, montrant des crocs énormes.

- Pu... Pu...merde !

« Bonjour à toi aussi... bien dormi ? »

- Qu'est-ce tu fous dans mon pieu ?

« La politesse le matin, c'est pas ça hein ? »

- Réponds-moi bordel !

« Euh... oui, si tu veux... »

- Nii-san ! Ils...

La voix résonna, venant de la chambre de Sasuke, le renseignant sur un point... il n'était pas le seul à s'être réveillé avec une boule de poils collée à lui.

Ils avaient donc repris leurs apparences félines dès les premières lueurs du matin, dans leur sommeil lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés près des deux bouts de chairs brunes...

Itachi se releva en vitesse, reculant de plus en plus en voyant le tigre avancer vers lui et se retrouva dans la chambre de son frère, qui était toujours au lit, une patte féline le clouant là alors qu'Isha était parti dans son « lavage d'Uchiha » du matin. Face à lui et dans un coin de la chambre, les yeux écarquillés, se trouvaient les responsables des cris qui les avaient réveillés, Neji et Shikamaru.

- Ils... vous... mais...

- Non mais vous êtes complètement malades de laisser des fauves venir dans votre maison ?

- Ils étaient humains...

- Et s'ils vous avaient bouffés dans la nuit ?

- Ils étaient humains, Neji... répéta Sasuke

- Et si vos parents étaient rentrés plus tôt ?

- Ils étaient humains !!

Le cri de Sasuke résonna, faisant taire Neji dans un « couic » qui se répercuta entre les murs. Le regard de ses meilleurs amis se plissa et ils dévisagèrent le plus jeune des Uchiha avec un air calme et détendu, parfaitement maîtres d'eux...

- Ils étaient humains ?

- Oui...

- Et donc, ils vous ont accompagnés chez vous...

- Oui, ils ont pris une douche... ajouta Itachi

Les yeux de Shikamaru et Neji s'élargirent un peu plus en dévisageant l'être rationnel qu'aurait dû logiquement être Itachi et Shikamaru continua.

- Et ils ont pris une douche...

- Oui... mais on ne comprend pas ce qu'ils disent, ils grognent...

- Ok... je comprends... Est-ce que... commença-t-il

- ...vous vous foutez de notre gueule ? finit Neji

Itachi soupira en se renversant contre le mur, levant le visage au plafond, laissant ses cheveux ruisseler dans son dos alors que sur le lit, le tigre blanc avait enfin relâché sa « proie » pour s'étirer grandement avant de sauter sur le plancher, partant saluer d'un frottement de la joue Neji et Shikamaru, toujours tétanisés.

- Ecoutez... commença Sasuke

- ...Venez ce soir, c'est le week-end si bien...

- ... vous verrez par vous-même qu'on ne vous ment pas.

Les deux septiques acceptèrent avant de se reculer, laissant passer Sasuke qui « reconduisit » ses tigres dans leurs enclos avant de courir dans sa salle de bain pour un nettoyage rapide et de partir avec les deux autres au lycée...

Ils verront ce soir ses tigres devenir humains... et nus.

* * *

La journée passa très rapidement pour Sasuke, les trois jeunes hommes terminant leurs cours vers les quinze heures, le trajet jusque chez Neji et Shikamaru pour récupérer des vêtements de rechanges pour le week-end se fit dans le silence... Par contre, le fait qu'il ait insisté pour aller acheter une tenue pour « ses tigres » les avait laissés songeurs...

Peut être que l'avoir laissé un an sans lui parler, plus jeune, avait fait plus de dégât qu'ils ne le croyaient ou encore, il y avait peut être des cas de schizophrénie intense chez les Uchiha.

Toujours est-il qu'ils suivirent Sasuke, pourvu d'une feuille avec les tailles, dans une grande boutique de luxe où ils repartirent munis de trois gros sacs de vêtements... pour une blague, Sasuke faisait fort.

Arrivés chez le jeune Uchiha, les vêtements aussitôt lavés et en voie de séchage, tous trois se plongèrent dans leurs devoirs même si Sasuke regardait souvent l'horloge de la salle, semblant attendre quelque chose...

Il y croyait vraiment !

* * *

Shikamaru et Neji restaient postés contre le mur du fond où ils s'étaient réfugiés une fois qu'Itachi était venu dans la chambre... avec les deux tigres de plus de deux cents kilos chacun.

Aussitôt dans la pièce, le plus jeune des deux s'était rapproché de Shikamaru et de Neji pour un « frottage amical » avant de monter sur le lit de Sasuke, se positionnant contre son corps, la queue sur ses jambes alors qu'il s'allongeait derrière lui, le regard fixé sur Amar. Les yeux dubitatifs du Nara et du Hyuuga restaient sur les frères qui attendaient patiemment le coucher du soleil, une tenue propre et sèche près d'eux.

Une fois que l'astre lumineux et chaud laissa sa place à la lune, une plainte rauque résonna dans la chambre, amenant l'attention de tous sur les deux tigres qui s'étaient rejoints contre le mur face à eux.

Les deux animaux grelottaient violemment sans que Sasuke ne s'inquiète vraiment. Il ne se redressa que pour attraper un drap de bain près de lui, et passa l'autre à son frère. Sous les yeux ébahis des deux amis de Sasuke, les frères Uchiha se dirigèrent vers les tas de poils tremblotants pour s'agenouiller près d'eux, attendant quelque chose. Soudain, un flash de lumière illumina la chambre et, près de Sasuke et d'Itachi... deux blonds... nus...

- Je le crois pas !

- Putain de merde !

Les exclamations des deux jeunes hommes attirèrent l'attention des blonds sur eux, les laissant découvrir deux visages halés et masculins et des prunelles céruléennes. Neji et Shikamaru regardèrent Sasuke et Itachi couvrir le bas-ventre des deux « tigres » avec le drap de bain avant de se reculer légèrement, les laissant se redresser.

« Isha » se tourna aussitôt vers son maître et frotta doucement sa joue contre la sienne, provoquant un profond rougissement chez le jeune homme brun alors que « Amar » regardait avec amusement Itachi lui conseiller de ne pas revenir dans son lit au petit matin.

Ils les comprenaient bel et bien mais pour ce qui était de comprendre les deux « tigres », c'était une autre paire de manches.

- Sasuke... ils nous comprennent ?

L'attention des deux blonds se tourna vers eux et d'un pas félin et hypnotisant, « Isha », reconnaissable par ses cicatrices en forme de moustache sur ses joues se dirigea vers eux, les frôlant doucement de la joue dans une salutation à la fois féline et troublante alors que la douce odeur de la peau dorée montait jusqu'à eux, provoquant inconsciemment un même rougissement sur les joues de Neji et de Shikamaru. Ce dernier était pourtant à cent pour cent hétérosexuel.

Le jeune homme se recula du blond à qui il adressa un sourire las et soupira une phrase qui le fit passer dans la case « ennemi » de Sasuke.

- Isha... les humains ne se saluent pas comme ça !

Ah mais ça, Sasuke n'était pas d'accord du tout... son « tigre » blond, si félin... si musclé... si bandant... pouvait très bien le saluer de cette manière autant de fois qu'il le voulait !

Le jeune blond se recula en dévisageant Shikamaru qui lui tendait la main avant de la serrer en fronçant un instant les sourcils... saluer les autres ainsi, il était d'accord, mais son maître ? Il jeta un regard vers Sasuke et le découvrit en train de fusiller du regard le pauvre Shikamaru qui roula des yeux en soupirant encore une fois.

- Tu fais ça à qui tu veux, mais généralement, c'est comme ça qu'on se salue.

- Tu tiens à ta peau là, Shikamaru ! marmonna Neji à son encontre

- Non mais t'as vu sa tête ? Je tiens à finir mon année en un seul morceau.

Se dirigeant vers les vêtements posés sur le lit et sans aucune pudeur, n'épargnant pas les yeux à la fois gênés et intéressés des autres occupants de la pièce, Naruto et Yahiko jetèrent les draps de bain plus loin pour enfiler le boxer blanc moulant dont la couleur trancha aussitôt avec la peau halée qu'elle recouvrait. Ils enfilèrent ensuite un pantalon d'intérieur de soie blanche mais négligèrent la veste pour se tourner vers le reste des personnes, les découvrant avec des rougeurs plus ou moins prononcées.

Un grognement retentit, amenant tous les regards sur Naruto qui se passa la main derrière la nuque en souriant, l'autre membre sur son ventre plat, origine du grondement entendu. Itachi sourit en coin en voyant l'air un peu embarrassé du blond et partit aussitôt faire cuire quelque chose, étroitement suivi par Yahiko, Neji et Shikamaru qui empruntèrent le même chemin, allant s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine, les yeux sur « Amar », regardant tous ses faits et gestes, inconscients du fait qu'ils avaient laissés Sasuke seul avec son... tigre.

Toujours dans la chambre, Sasuke et « Isha » ne se quittaient pas des yeux, étrangement enchaînés dans une sorte de cocon chaud et attrayant. Le jeune Uchiha restait positionné dos au mur, voyant le blond s'avancer lentement vers lui. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer peu à peu et un brin d'impatience se faisait sentir en lui. Le souvenir de ses rêves revenait, la façon dont le corps de son « tigre » s'était moulé à lui, comme s'il était une autre moitié d'une même pièce.

Naruto posa un avant-bras au dessus de la tête de Sasuke, ne le quittant pas des yeux, voyant dans son regard brillant et sa respiration haletante qu'il était plus qu'attiré par lui. Le jeune homme se pencha lentement, ne quittant pas les prunelles de son maître et passa doucement sa langue sur le velouté d'une oreille, entendant distinctement le bruit de déglutition que le petit brun émit. Un doux ronronnement monta dans sa gorge alors qu'une de ses mains venait frôler la taille fine de Sasuke, effleurant sans se poser le tissu de sa chemise. Naruto promena la pointe de son nez le long du cou de son maître, caressant sans insister avant qu'un léger gémissement ne se fasse entendre, le faisant se redresser pour le dévisager avec intensité.

Sasuke rouvrit ses paupières, fermées malgré lui, pour plonger dans un océan chaud et attirant, le regard lourd du blond restait sur lui, animal et sexuellement intense mais jamais dans ses gestes, il ne le forçait à quoi que ce soit. La main qui était restée près de sa taille remonta lorsqu'il posa son deuxième avant-bras sur le mur au-dessus de Sasuke, rapprochant légèrement leurs corps. Le jeune Uchiha pencha doucement la tête en arrière, impatient de voir si ses rêves n'avaient pas été exagérés et si la réalité dépassait ses songes, si l'explosion de sensation qu'il avait ressentie au simple contact de son nez contre son cou allait perdurer dans un baiser. Il voyait le visage bronzé se rapprocher lentement de lui... sa bouche s'entrouvrit, prête à recevoir la jumelle qui descendait vers lui...

Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et un cri les appelant vint de la cuisine, brisant le cocon soyeux qui s'était tissé entre eux. Le blond se recula mollement de lui, le dévorant du regard et sur une dernière caresse sur la joue, il partit rejoindre le reste du groupe dans la cuisine...

Sasuke souffla douloureusement entre ses lèvres et se reprit... il ne connaissait ce blond que depuis la veille... il n'allait pas craquer aussi vite !

* * *

Il allait craquer... et vite en plus.

Sasuke regardait avec la bouche entrouverte sa tentation blonde faire pratiquement l'amour à son plat. Les gestes lents et hypnotiques d'Isha le fascinaient, la manière dont ses doigts saisissaient un morceau de viande, le ramenaient à sa bouche, celle-ci entrouverte libérait le passage, montrant un bout de langue avant que les lèvres ne se referment sur le morceau de viande venant suçoter le sang qui s'écoulait de là...

Il n'allait pas tenir.

Itachi n'osait plus regarder Amar qui se livrait au même acte charnel sur son propre morceau de steak et dévisageait son petit frère qui bavait... littéralement bavait... face à un autre blond attiré par sa viande. Du côté de Neji et Shikamaru, les regards étaient à la fois fascinés par les « Tigres » de Sasuke et troublés par la scène qu'ils exécutaient.

L'aîné des Uchiha se pencha discrètement sur son frère, posant une main sur son épaule pour détourner son attention du blond face à lui, toujours très amoureux de sa viande.

- Tu baves, petit frère ! chuchota-t-il

- La ferme !! souffla Sasuke en s'essuyant subtilement

- Elle est où la retenue des Uchiha ?

- Partie quand il s'est mis à... merde !! gémit-il soudainement

La cause de ce gémissement venait simplement de plonger son regard intense dans le sien alors qu'il était en train de lécher lentement ses doigts, longeant les membres un par un sur toutes leurs longueurs, provoquant chez Sasuke un durcissement de sa virilité assez inapproprié dans les circonstances actuelles.

Le jeune homme tendit la main, ignorant que la fourchette qu'il utilisait était tombée de sa menotte tremblotante, et sursauta en sentant contre sa peau la chaleur moite d'un morceau de viande rouge, rougissant en voyant le regard intéressé d'Isha se poser sur ses doigts. Dans un état brumeux, le monde extérieur disparaissant autour d'eux, Sasuke vit le blond se relever de sa place, se penchant au dessus de la table carrelée pour venir prendre sa main dans la sienne. Naruto ramena la fine menotte pâle à sa bouche, entrouvrant les lèvres alors que son regard azur se troublait un instant, plongeant dans le puit sans fin de celui de Sasuke. Sa langue sortit de sa cavité buccale et lentement, il la passa sur le bout des doigts de son maître, le nettoyant du sang renversé, grignotant un instant la pulpe délicate avant de laisser glisser sa langue dans la paume de celui-ci, regardant avec avidité les rougeurs de plus en plus prononcées qui montaient aux joues de Sasuke.

« Dis cousin, tu va le prendre devant nous ? »

« ... »

« Le temps des orgies est fini, je crois. Je doute que les romains aient exporté ça dans le monde »

« Hmmm »

« Dis Naruto... »

« Quoi »

« Il va se pisser dessus si tu continues... et pas que lui d'ailleurs »

Rien de tel pour casser l'ambiance... Naruto se recula, découvrant Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru dans le même état de rougeur intense que Sasuke qui se leva aussitôt pour s'enfuir de la pièce. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les autres personnes dans la cuisine. Itachi fixa « Isha » avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers lui avec un air meurtrier.

- Toi... ne t'amuses plus jamais à ça !

Mouais... où serait le divertissement sans ça ?

* * *

Le reste du week-end passa relativement rapidement, les quatre jeunes bruns restant éveillés toute la nuit pour être avec les deux blonds. Neji et Shikamaru avaient essayé de trouver dans toute sorte de livres une quelconque indication sur la légende que leur avait racontée Itachi, mais rien.

Sasuke restait pour sa part assez éloigné de « Isha » malgré les avancées de celui-ci en tant qu'humain, se rappelant avec gêne son départ précipité dans sa salle de bain pour se libérer de cette tension dans son pantalon que le blond avait causée.

Itachi aussi restait loin de « Amar » et pas trop pour les mêmes raisons car si le blond l'attirait, il était plus direct qu'Isha et n'hésitait pas à essayer de le coincer dans un coin pour éventuellement lui grignoter le cou... L'aîné des Uchiha en ressortait excité mais furieux de se laisser prendre au piège à chaque fois. L'étreinte se terminait en combat où chacun tentait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Ce fut la nuit du samedi au dimanche qui provoqua un hurlement de colère d'Itachi... quand Isha et Amar pulvérisèrent la télévision du salon alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de regarder un épisode d'un des mangas préférés du brun.

Quoi de plus normal que d'envoyer avec une force monstrueuse son poing dans l'écran plasma du salon ? Surtout qu'après on essaie de s'expliquer avec des grognements et des mimiques qui font peut-être craquer son frère, mais lui, pas question !

Déjà, l'un des deux avait osé toucher à sa voiture, l'autre l'empêchait de regarder la défaite assurée de la Marine face à un petit groupe de pirates renommés... Ils allaient mourir.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que les deux blonds avaient dû être habitués aux combats pour pouvoir déjouer si facilement un Itachi poussé par la rage. Les coups ne les atteignaient pas, et ils étaient là, à le regarder essayer de les toucher sans pour autant perdre le sourire...

Sasuke ne savait pas si après ça... ses tigres allaient rester en un seul morceau.

* * *

Les journées et surtout les nuits passèrent rapidement. Itachi racheta un écran plasma pour le salon et après explications pour les deux blonds que « non, les personnages dedans ne vont pas sortir de l'écran » il resta en un seul morceau. Isha et Amar, devenus fascinés par le même animé qu'Itachi, riaient à gorge déployée en voyant les âneries réalisées par le capitaine... désespérant par la même occasion Sasuke qui ne pigeait pas l'intérêt qu'on pouvait avoir pour un tel manga...

Les parents des deux Uchiha rentrèrent de voyage en début de soirée et crièrent à pleins poumons quand ils eurent face à eux un tigre adulte, dans leur cuisine, en train de laper son bol de lait alors que Sasuke était encore plongé dans le frigo... hurlement qui le fit sortir aussitôt, qui fit aussi accourir l'aîné responsable du plus jeune et... un second tigre qui vint d'un pas plus lent et dangereux du point de vue de Fugaku.

- Non, mais vous êtes complètement malades ?

- On nous l'a déjà dit ça, père. répondit calmement Itachi.

Mikoto regardait fixement son jeune fils poser son menton sur la paume de sa main et regarder le jeune tigre passionné de lait ave ce qui lui semblait de l'amour dans le regard... amour d'un maître pour son animal ? Elle ne savait pas, mais revoir cette nuance chaude dans le puit sans fond de ce qu'était devenu le regard de son fils lui fit chaud au cœur, ne prêtant pas attention à l'heure qui tournait alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon.

Ce fut un flash de lumière qui fit taire Fugaku et entrouvrir la bouche de Mikoto... leur attention se porta sur les deux tigres qui geignaient alors que leurs fils partaient en vitesse chercher un drap de bain dans leur chambre. Ils revinrent près des deux animaux qui s'étaient tassés dans un coin, toujours dans cette même posture défensive au début du changement.

Sous les yeux ébahis des parents, ils découvrirent à la place des tigres, deux grands blonds tatoués... totalement nus.

Sasuke et Itachi entourèrent aussitôt les reins d'Isha et Amar du tissu éponge qu'ils avaient ramenés et regardèrent fixement leurs parents tandis qu'ils aidaient les deux bombes blondes à se relever.

Fugaku ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour la refermer sans qu'un seul son ne sorte... Que dire après ça ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu avec ces animaux ? » pourtant, devant ses yeux, c'était bel et bien deux hommes qui dépassaient ses fils en carrure et en taille ;

« Vous leur avez donné quoi à manger pour qu'ils deviennent humain ? » il doutait fortement qu'un aliment, même cuisiné par son aîné... même s'il doutait des fois de sa cuisine... soit responsable de cette situation ;

« Vous avez changé de livreur pour leur nourriture ? » ... là aussi, il doutait que le boucher du coin soit coupable...

- Père... Ce sont Isha et Amar...

- J'avais remarqué... souffla-t-il

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté les demandes de Mikoto pour avoir des enfants plus jeunes ? « Fait pas ça Fugaku, un gosse... ça ramène plein d'emmerdes ! » il se souvient encore des propos de son frère aîné, Yashiro, père d'Obito... mais pourquoi il n'écoutait jamais son frère plus jeune ?

Maintenant, il confirmait... un gosse ça ramène plein d'emmerdes...

- Vous les avez faits examiner ?

La voix douce et tendre de sa femme résonna... examinés ? Par qui ? Un vétérinaire ou un médecin ?

- Ils parlent au moins ? continua-t-elle

Bin tien, manquait plus qu'ils ne parlent pas !

- Non, ils n'ont pas parlé depuis qu'ils sont ici, ils grognent comme des tigres...

- Je vois.

Sans blague ? Elle voit... C'est super ça !

Mikoto se rapprocha doucement des deux blonds qui s'étaient assis sur une chaise et passa une main légère sur leurs fronts, avant d'essayer de déterminer s'ils étaient malades mais rien, pas de rougeurs, pas de gonflements au niveau de la gorge qui pourraient obstruer la parole, rien de rien... Ils devraient parler.

Naruto leva les yeux sur la mère de Sasuke qui lui sourit légèrement, amusée de voir son regard s'agrandir avant de s'éclairer, semblant trouver dans le sien une acceptation quelconque... Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme entoura sa taille de ses bras musclés et sous le regard noir de trois Uchiha possessifs, il blottit son visage contre son ventre, soupirant doucement en se remémorant sa propre mère... seize siècles qu'elle avait disparu... même étant prêtresse, il doutait qu'elle fut encore en vie.

Il se souvenait encore du léger losange ambre sur son front, signe des vestales Uzumaki, de sa douceur envers Yahiko et lui, ses cris quand Minato la taquinait trop, brisant cette façade de douceur dès qu'un aîné partait de la pièce, son rire quand il revenait avec une couronne de fleur à mettre sur ses longs cheveux roux, sa chaleur dans les câlins...

Il n'en avait pas assez profité jeune, préférant se battre et maîtriser les arts de la guerre au plus vite afin que son village voit en lui un futur chef et pas seulement « le fils de Minato ».

Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux, calmant son léger tremblement et une autre se posa sur son épaule attirant son attention sur Yahiko qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

« Cousin ? »

« Ma mère... »

« Je sais... peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose dans les livres... une indication »

« Car tu saurais lire leurs livres peut-être ? »

« Il doit y avoir une illustration quelque part »

Fugaku avait sous les yeux deux jeunes hommes qui grognaient pour se faire comprendre et pourtant, n'en était pas pour autant inquiet. Itachi et Sasuke lui avaient raconté en gros les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites et la douceur qu'Isha et Amar montrait envers sa femme et qui avait été rapportée par ses fils le rassurait sur un point.

Que ce soit homme ou animal, ces deux blonds ne semblaient pas dangereux pour leur sécurité à tous.

* * *

Dans les semaines qui suivirent et à la surprise des deux jeunes Uchiha, Isha et Amar réussirent à se faire comprendre de Fugaku, le suivant et montrant ce dont ils avaient besoin. Si avec eux, ils exploraient ce « nouveau monde », avec lui, ils voulaient des réponses à certaines questions qui les intéressaient.

Ils parcoururent ainsi, sous leurs yeux, plusieurs manuels scolaires, trouvant une carte du monde qui servit à indiquer les pays dont ils voulaient des renseignements. La découverte que la terre était ronde les laissa un instant songeur mais sans plus. Fugaku montra l'Inde où ils avaient été trouvés la première fois, il y a près de quinze ans. Sasuke se rapprocha en découvrant qu'Amar semblait marmonner... enfin... grogner entre ses dents... tout en pianotant sur la table à une vitesse monstre, les yeux sur ses doigts.

- On dirait...

- Il compte... confirma Itachi, lui aussi s'était rapproché des blonds, assis face au bureau de son père.

Naruto restait les yeux dans le vague, préférant compter de tête, soulagé de voir que les enseignements de son père servaient à quelque chose. Au même instant, la réponse explosa avec netteté dans leurs cerveaux et ils se penchèrent simultanément sur la carte, tous deux montrant la Grèce actuelle avec un même large sourire.

Les Uchiha restaient les yeux fixés sur eux alors qu'Isha et Amar étaient repartis dans une série de grognements qui ressemblait à une conversation entre eux.

Une série de livres et documents fut sorti au cours des jours qui suivirent, avec tous un point commun, la Grèce. La bibliothécaire sembla se poser des questions mais en voyant le regard froid des deux Uchiha, elle ne dit rien et les laissa emprunter plusieurs livres.

Troie, le film avec Brad Pitt fut une révélation pour Sasuke qui découvrit les deux blonds, bouche bée à regarder ce film avant de sauter sur leurs pieds en maugréant fortement... ils semblaient connaître les personnages.

Le lendemain, Sasuke crut qu'Isha allait réellement l'embrasser devant tout le monde quand il sortit de son sac un livre parlant de la Grèce antique. Revoir des reproductions de fresques de leur époque leur fit tellement de bien que le « Bout-de-chair » se fit serrer plusieurs fois par deux paires de bras musclés et bronzés avant de se faire asseoir de force sur les cuisses d'Isha qui, ne se rendant pas compte de sa gêne... ou s'en fichant royalement, lui montra à grand renfort de grognements certains points...

Sasuke avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort, confirmant ce qu'il pensait depuis un moment, en voyant l'étincelle dans les yeux d'Isha alors que son attention était sur les livres, il sut...

Mais jamais ils ne parvinrent, à leur grand désappointement, à retrouver l'histoire réelle d'Isha et Amar. Ils avaient découvert leurs vraies nationalités, mais le reste... cela tenait encore du mystère.

Le temps passa doucement, la fin de l'été avec les vacances de Sasuke et ses amis arriva et une soirée fut organisée par le comité des élèves pour le Hanabi taikai, le grand feu d'artifice. La soirée se déroulerait dans une salle proche du lieu de lancement des festivités et tous pouvaient venir accompagner... Sasuke et Itachi se firent aussitôt traquer par les « fans » qui voulaient avoir l'honneur de parader à leurs bras mais ceux-ci semblaient déjà avoir la tête ailleurs songeant à quelque chose de particulier...

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir sortir les deux blonds de chez eux sans qu'une émeute ne se déclare ?

* * *

**Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(29) 30 Seconds to Mars - Fallen

(30) 30 Seconds to Mars - Valhalla

(31) Skillet – Looking for Angel

**Allez, encore un !!**

**Que va t'il se passer ?**

**Vous la saurez dans le prochain **

**

* * *

Hagane, pensive** : Faut que j'arrête de regarder des films moi...

**Sasu, désespéré** : Oui... arrête...

**Naru dans son coin, pouffant nerveusement** : Ça devient urgent...

**Hagane** : Bin quoi, j'y peux rien si tout me stimule...

**Ita** : Oui mais regarder « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » et se retrouver à imaginer une fic yaoi SasuNaru/NaruSasu Héroic Fantasy totalement hors « LSDA » ça le fait pas trop je pense...

**Tamaki**: Me dis pas que t'as encore eu une nouvelle idée?

**Hagane, Ita, Naru et Sasu en soupirant **: Je te dis pas...

**Sasu** : Non mais sérieux... consacre toi à tes idées en cours... j'sais pas moi...

**Tamaki** : Oui, les idées en cours, c'est mieux. Surtout une en particulier...

**Hagane** : Une ? ... Laquelle ?

**Ita** : Une sans risque pour moi et mon cul !

**Naru** : Une NaruSasu !

**Tamaki** : Une sans risque pour toi, je dirai pas ça.

**Sasu** : Sans risque pour moi alors...

**Hagane** : Toi... si ton frère souffre, tu souffres donc... et Naru... non, pas ce coup ci...

**Tamaki** : Donc en résumé vous allez souffrir, mouahahah !

**Naru, en mode Kawai, s'accroche à Tamaki** : Et moi...

**Tamaki**: Toi aussi mais moins que les autres rassure-toi.

**Naru** : Super !!

**Sasu** : J'vois pas où c'est "Super" tu vois pas que je vais en chier ?

**Tamaki**: Vous aller peut être en baver, mais nous, on va pouvoir rire à vos dépens, mouahahahahah !!

**Hagane commence à se planquer sous l'aura noire qui s'élève d'Itachi** : Euh... Chouchou, tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal, hein ?

**Ita replonge dans son livre sur la vengeance sous le regard nerveux d'Hagane et les ricanements de son frère... il sera pas le seul à souffrir ce coup ci...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey !!! La fin tant attendue *_* que d'émotion non ?....**

**Bref, sans plus tarder...**

* * *

_« ... La vie est étrange. Nous pensons que nous sommes maître de notre propre destinée. La vérité est tout autre et maintenant, le secret est dévoilé, nous savons que quelqu'un tire les ficelles de nos vies pour nous inciter à faire un choix._

_Certains choix sont durs, d'autres le sont beaucoup moins. La souffrance des uns peut donner un moyen de libérer les autres de leurs carcans de retenue._

_Qui aurait pu penser que quelqu'un aurait aidé ces deux âmes à se trouver malgré les siècles qui les séparent ? Que même vivant à la même époque, ils n'auraient pas été ensembles sans ce coup de pouce du « Destin » ?... »_

**Extrait du journal d'un Détenteur.**

**Seize siècles après la malédiction.**

**

* * *

**Le jour du Hanabi Taikai arriva assez vite et Itachi et Sasuke durent user de finesse  cette semaine-là pour « habiller » les deux tigres à leurs goûts... en les emmenant dans une boutique spécialement ouverte pour eux, une nuit... comme quoi le nom des Uchiha ouvrait beaucoup de portes.

Les deux Uchiha auraient préféré voir les deux blonds habillés avec classe... mais avec aucun morceau de peau dévoilée, le résultat fut l'évanouissement de l'une des  deux vendeuses qui bavait depuis un certain temps sur Isha... sous le regard assassin de Sasuke...

Dire aussi, les deux blonds dans un costume Armani noir cintré à la taille mais qui montrait à tous les muscles de leurs corps et une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir leur hâle, le tout avec leurs cheveux mi-longs blond doré et un regard azur perçant avaient de quoi affoler et ameuter les foules. La décision fut prise à contrecœur mais pour la santé des amis de Sasuke et des autres lycéens, Isha et Amar étaient bannis de costumes.

Ils les laissèrent donc se balader dans les rayons sous le regard énamouré des vendeuses, appuyées l'une contre l'autre pour mieux dévorer du regard les torses nus... pour la première fois, les deux Uchiha passaient au second plan mais ça se valait grandement.

Les deux « tigres » revinrent avec sensiblement la même tenue. Si Isha avait opté pour une chemise noire sur un pantalon de cuir de même teinte, Amar avait privilégié le rouge sang pour sa chemise et un jean stone.

La conclusion de cet essayage fut la chute de la seconde vendeuse sous le soupir de lassitude d'Itachi qui se pinça l'arête du nez sous ses lunettes... il était impatient de rentrer chez lui... surtout depuis que son frère se tenait discrètement le nez en évitant de regarder Isha qui se tournait un peu pour se passer les mains sur les fesses, moulant encore plus le cuir à sa peau... pauvre Sasuke... il compatissait grandement.

Les deux caissières reprirent leurs esprits au moment de la transaction et le quatuor repartit avec les deux costumes et les ensembles pour le bal. Un même soupir tremblotant se fit entendre une fois la porte fermée et un « je plains les personnes à cette soirée » retentit faiblement.

Effectivement... cette soirée allait être éprouvante.

* * *

Sasuke allait tuer quelqu'un... voire même plusieurs personnes... presque la totalité de l'assistance. Son père lui avait peut être dit de rester calme et zen en voyant Isha sortir de la chambre du jeune homme habillé de son pantalon de cuir. Mikoto n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de souligner de noir les prunelles azurées des deux blonds, rendant leurs regards encore plus clairs et ils partirent à cette soirée funeste...

Risible... complètement risible...

Ils étaient arrivés après un regard de menace d'Itachi sur Amar avant de monter dans sa Mercedes... Amar qui s'était donc tenu très calme après ça... et aussitôt, l'attention s'était posée sur eux : Les deux Uchiha habillés avec classe... et les deux bombes blondes...

Dès leur arrivée, Isha et Amar s'étaient fait harponner par des jeunes filles surexcitées par l'exotisme qu'ils dégageaient et qui les avaient emmenés danser sous le regard mauvais d'un petit corbeau, inconsciemment jaloux.

De quel droit ces poufs se collaient-elles à son blond ?

Oui, c'était son blond. Il était celui qu'Isha avait sauvé, celui qui se faisait laver chaque jour par une langue qui pourrait être plus grosse que sa tête. C'était Sasuke qui prenait soin du blond, qui avait trouvé ce livre qui l'avait emballé. Isha était l'être qui avait toujours provoqué chez lui une jalousie possessive incompréhensible.

Sasuke se déplaça vers une table vide, rejoignant Neji, Shikamaru et la troupe et s'assit près de son frère, retirant sa veste noire pour rester en chemise rouge sombre, entrouverte sur son torse ce qui provoqua moult rougissements chez les filles autour de la table. Il avait changé pour l'occasion ses piercings pour des anneaux sauf à son arcade où une boule azure se montrait. Boule qui avait attiré le regard d'Isha qui la lui avait légèrement poussée du bout du nez avant de glisser sa langue sur son oreille...

Et aller, encore une autre dinde qui glousse en s'accrochant au bras d'Isha...

Yahiko était revenu à la table et regardait avec amusement Sasuke presque fumer de colère, les yeux sur son cousin... que celui-ci ne parle pas ne semblait pas décourager les jeunes filles qui lui tournaient autour malgré son regard lointain qui se posait souvent sur un certain brun.

Le jeune homme parvint à s'esquiver et à venir s'asseoir près de Sasuke, le regardant avec interrogation avant de boire une gorgée du coca de son maître, grimaçant légèrement sous le goût. Isha frémit en entendant les premières notes d'une musique, le faisant se lever avec un regard chaud pour Sasuke à qui il tendit la main, invitant silencieusement celui-ci à danser.

Sous le regard abasourdi de son frère, ravi d'Amar, Sasuke se leva et prit la main avec un coup d'oeil supérieur et satisfait pour la gente féminine qui comprit enfin... La bombe blonde était chasse gardée.

Naruto arriva au milieu des danseurs, les faisant se reculer légèrement et attira Sasuke contre lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens tandis qu'il glissait une cuisse entre les siennes, le moulant à lui, les mains sur ses reins. Sasuke rougit doucement et renvoya le regard du blond avec autant d'intensité, le cœur battant la chamade alors que ses paumes devenaient moites en raison de sa nervosité...

Il venait enfin de comprendre la cause de ses battements de cœurs accélérés et de sa jalousie maladive... Il aimait le blond...

Naruto se pencha doucement vers Sasuke, ne le quittant pas des yeux alors qu'une de ses mains glissait sur les hanches vêtues de noir pour atterrir sur les fesses musclées alors que l'autre remontait pour se glisser dans les cheveux corbeaux. Les hanches vêtues de cuirs commencèrent à se déplacer, frôlant celles de Sasuke dans un va-et- vient qui amena une couleur rouge plus prononcée sur la peau pâle de celui-ci.

Sasuke releva un bras, le passant derrière la nuque dorée, se plaquant contre la chemise noire entrouverte d'Isha en le dévorant du regard, se léchant doucement les lèvres. Le regard céruléen se posa sur les douces courbes de sa bouche, sur le piercing qui l'ornait et, comme dans un rêve, la foule disparaissant autour d'eux, Sasuke vit le visage du blond se baisser vers lui, la bouche entrouverte alors que le bout de sa langue venait rencontrer son anneau buccal.

Le premier contact était doux et hésitant, la chaleur de l'annexe chaude de Naruto contre la tiédeur du bijou et la moiteur de la bouche dessous. Leurs yeux se réchauffaient grandement tandis que la main tenant les cheveux de Sasuke descendait le long de son dos mince pour rejoindre sa jumelle sur ses fesses, les pressant doucement avant de le tirer encore plus étroitement contre lui, percevant chaque courbe de son corps contre le sien.

Le jeune Uchiha n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. Ce qui filtrait dans sa bulle de bien-être était cette chanson entêtante, ce parfum si masculin du blond, la langue chaude et douce qui commençait à  explorer ses lèvres, suivant leur contour alors que l'azur profond ne quittait pas ses onyx. Une petite pleurnicherie lui échappa en sentant contre ses fesses les mains dorées se crisper un peu et noua son autre membre autour du cou de son « tigre » se collant contre son torse.

Le duo attirait les regards, s'allumant mutuellement. La chaleur montait sur la piste alors que peu à peu, certains se décalaient pour mieux voir, dévorant du regard ce visage de Sasuke qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Les yeux brillants à moitié fermés, les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes, humides et implorantes, il attendait le bon-vouloir de l'homme blond qui le tenait, possessif, par les fesses, le regard mi-clos satisfait et chaud.

Une seconde plainte monta aux oreilles de Naruto alors que Sasuke ouvrait un peu plus sa bouche, sortant la langue de sa cavité buccale pour attirer sa jumelle.

L'invitation fut acceptée et dans un même frémissement, les deux jeunes hommes se goûtèrent du bout de la langue, les glissant l'une contre l'autre dans une danse envoûtante. Les mains pâles se crispèrent sur la nuque bronzée alors que Naruto rapprochait encore plus le corps du petit brun contre lui, ses paumes de mains s'arrondissant contre les globes de chair de son postérieur pour palper subtilement leur fermeté affriolante.

Un autre gémissement retentit et Sasuke ouvrit plus encore la bouche pour accueillir enfin la langue d'Isha dans sa caverne chaude. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce baiser ! Le contact entre eux persista alors que l'annexe de Sasuke se reculait dans sa bouche, attirant celle du blond à sa suite. Le baiser perdurait, incroyablement chaud alors que leur danse ne se finissait pas, leurs hanches se rencontraient en de doux contacts. La chaleur qui montait en eux tendait inconfortablement leurs pantalons alors qu'ils devenaient douloureusement conscients de la virilité érigée de l'autre.

Naruto se décala doucement des lèvres incroyablement douces de Sasuke et déporta sa bouche dans le cou de celui-ci, le montant doucement le long de sa cuisse, toujours passée entre les siennes, plaquant son corps contre lui. Le jeune homme laissa courir sa bouche sur la fine mâchoire qui se dévoilait dans un mouvement de tête de Sasuke, grignotant du bout des dents la douce peau. Les yeux à moitié ouvert, il ne voyait que lui, ses yeux clos, sa respiration hasardeuse, sa bouche entrouverte humide et rougie, son air doux et tendu en même temps par un besoin qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de satisfaire maintenant.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre la bouche sous la sienne, un bruit éclatant dans la nuit fit sursauter bon nombre de personnes, rappelant la raison de cette soirée... le Hanabi Taikai. Les lumières attirèrent l'attention de tous, les explosions bleues, rouges, jaunes et autres encore arrachèrent des exclamations aux jeunes gens autour d'eux qui partirent aussitôt sur les terrasses afin de ne rien perdre du spectacle. Mais rien ne détourna l'attention de Naruto sur Sasuke. Le jeune homme avait écarquillé les yeux sous l'énorme explosion qui avait secoué les fenêtres au point que la répercussion vibrait dans leurs corps et s'était retrouvé plongé dans le regard de Naruto. Ils se dévoraient des yeux avec intensité, chacun conscient de ses propres sentiments mais ignorant ceux de l'autre. Comment le dire ? Comment le faire comprendre ?

Sasuke attira doucement le visage du blond contre le sien en tendant le cou, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser passionné.

Itachi regardait fixement son frère monter la cuisse de Isha en l'embrassant et fronça les sourcils un instant. Le blond restait « tigre » la journée alors comment une telle relation pouvait exister entre eux ? Etait-ce contre nature ? Un peu de zoophilie ? Il avait parfaitement vu le regard azur s'éclairer d'une lueur chaude quand son frère était dans les parages mais serais-ce suffisant ? Exister la nuit, faire abstraction du jour afin de vivre pour l'autre ?

Quel serait leur avenir ?

* * *

Le début du mois d'Août s'écoula lentement... trop lentement pour certaines personnes qui attendaient avec intérêt un dénouement dans cette « affaire ». Évolution qui ne se faisait pas assez vite pour certains.

Destiné décida d'agir mais son plan déclencha un « tollé » chez les autres dieux qui prirent partis également. Cela avait trop duré, ils se devaient de retrouver l'estime des deux anciens grecs.

* * *

Sasuke se sentait observé depuis quelques jours, une sensation de malaise qui s'amplifia avec le départ des parents pour un « second voyage de noce » qui n'était pas prévu la semaine dernière et le second départ, celui d'Itachi pour rencontrer les actionnaires de l'entreprise familiale.

Depuis quand une simple réunion d'entreprise durait plus d'une journée ? Sasuke ne savait pas mais en tout cas, l'absence de sa famille lui pesait la journée.

La nuit, c'était dans les bras d'Isha qu'il la passait, toujours un peu gêné au début mais si bien, en sécurité, une fois le premier baiser passé. Jamais le blond n'essayait de passer ses mains sous les vêtements de l'Uchiha qui lui en était reconnaissant. Etant vierge et c'était sa première fois avec un homme, la peur et l'inquiétude le submergeait souvent... néanmoins, Isha n'essayait rien, le rassurant, semblant se gorger de sa présence, préférant visiblement l'embrasser et le léchouiller... chose qui ne différenciait pas le tigre de l'humain... que d'essayer de le forcer à autre chose de plus charnel. Le jeune homme se sentait alors si bien, protégé par les deux blonds que souvent, il s'endormait d'un seul coup, toujours positionné sur les genoux d'Isha qui continuait à lui caresser les cheveux un long moment.

Naruto sentait pourtant le vent tourner, quelque chose s'approchait. Éole soufflait de fines brises qui amenaient une odeur d'agrume, si étrange dans ce coin de la ville mais si rafraîchissante. Souvent les deux cousins auraient juré avoir entendu une mise en garde mais jamais ils ne purent en être sûrs.

Yahiko commença à se sentir agité, les chuchotements dans son oreille, ressemblant à la voix grave et commandante d'Ares, lui signifiait un danger approchant, danger pour Sasuke, menace pour eux... La journée, on pouvait voir le tigre parcourir fréquemment les quatre coins de la cage et du terrain des Uchiha, semblant chercher quelque chose qui justifierait cette agitation mais jamais il ne trouva. La nuit, c'est la maison des Uchiha qu'il sillonnait sous le regard azur de son cousin, interrogatif et celui, étonné, de Sasuke... rien. Il ne trouvait toujours rien.

Le lendemain, ce fut Notos, le vent du sud, qui déclencha une simili tempête alors que les éclairs pourfendaient le ciel, annonçant aux cousins grecs qu'un danger imminent s'approchait.

L'agitation s'intensifia et Sasuke téléphona à son frère, lui demandant de rentrer au plus vite car... il l'avouait enfin... il avait peur. Quelque chose l'angoissait et malgré les présences rassurantes de ses tigres le jour et la nuit, il sentait qu'un événement arrivait, angoissant Itachi sur ce fait. Jamais son frère n'aurait avoué sa peur, surtout avec à ses côtés deux machines à tuer de plus de deux cents kilos chacune. Il le sentait mal... très mal. Après avoir rassuré son frère par téléphone, il attrapa les clés de sa voiture et quitta la salle. Les investisseurs se contenteraient de ses adjoints, Deidara et Sasori pour répondre aux questions... il avait mieux à faire.

La tempête disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et le temps se stabilisa enfin. Sasuke sortit se changer les idées avec les deux tigres, s'enfermant dans la cage avec eux quand un ricanement se fit entendre derrière eux.

Le jeune homme se retourna, découvrant le visage reptilien de la seule personne encore capable de lui donner des frissons d'horreur à entendre son nom... Orochimaru. L'homme était en compagnie de son fidèle bras droit, tous deux dans un vêtement noir identique, une longue cape sur le dos. Ils tenaient chacun une arme qu'ils pointaient sur lui, déclenchant les rugissements de colère des deux tigres à ses côtés.

-         Orochimaru ! Qu'est-ce...

-         Mon cher, Sasuke-kun... comme on se retrouve !

-         ...

-         Vous allez sortir bien gentiment de cet enclos et nous accompagner.

Sasuke recula sensiblement sous les propos, sentant contre son côté, la chaleur d'Isha, toujours grognant contre les deux hommes.

-         Jamais...

-         Oh mais vous allez le faire, Uchiha-san, nous ne tirerons pas sur vous...

Kabuto pointa son arme vers le crâne d'Isha qui plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir si c'était pour sauver son amoureux. Il sentit le corps de Sasuke se tendre à ses côtés et se plaça devant lui, les crocs à découvert. Il crut voir passer une ombre portant une sorte de casque rond sur la tête et un déclic se fit entendre au niveau de la porte de la cage, presque insoupçonnable mais facilement reconnaissable pour eux.

« Cousin ? »

« Hermès ? »

« Je n'ai donc pas rêvé ces derniers jours » chuchota Yahiko.

«  Pourquoi ils nous aideraient maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

-         Sasuke-kun... avancez maintenant.

-         Non...

Naruto grogna sourdement en voyant Kabuto armer son pistolet et le pointer sur lui, crispant son index sur la gâchette. Il se figea en découvrant face à lui une femme se poster près de lui, invisible à l'œil humain car Sasuke et les deux autres ne sourcillèrent pas au contraire de Yahiko qui rugit, lui-même bloqué par une autre forme, masculine pour lui.

« Ne bouge pas, Naruto, fils de Minato, roi de Konoha. »

« Que... »

« Laisse-moi faire... »

Sur ces mots, une déflagration retentit alors qu'une douleur prenait Naruto au torse. Le tigre regarda sans le voir le bout fumant de l'arme de Kabuto, lui-même étonné, n'ayant en aucun cas pressé la gâchette. Un rugissement de colère mêlée de douleur résonna et Yahiko fut libéré de ses liens invisibles. Il partit comme une flèche sur la porte qui céda rapidement sous ses coups. Il se rendait compte des cris de Sasuke, hurlant le nom de son tigre, de l'affolement des deux hommes qui essayaient de se sauver alors qu'il les chargeait. Il allait les tuer... plus jamais quelqu'un ne tirerait sur son cousin.

Sasuke tenait entre ses mains la tête de son amoureux alors qu'il voyait du sang se répandre autour de lui, souillant ses mains alors qu'Isha se mettait à haleter douloureusement, le regard fixé sur lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il hurlait sans cesse la même chose, le prénom de son tigre.

Une présence à ses côtés se fit sentir et il leva les yeux, découvrant plusieurs personnes habillés comme dans l'ancien temps, les yeux fixés sur lui. Un homme, grand et brun au profond regard rouge s'approcha du tigre, provoquant un frisson de frayeur chez Isha. Sasuke resserra son étreinte autour de lui, l'air froid de l'homme le terrifiait mais jamais plus on ne toucherait à ce qui était à lui.

-         Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce que...

-         Humain... je pense que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses...

-         ...

-         Je viens le chercher, il doit être ...

-         NON !

Le cri du jeune Uchiha fit qu'il récolta un regard à la fois amusé et froid des personnes autour de lui...

-         Et bien, Hadès... il me semble qu'il ne te reconnaît pas cet humain.

-         Destiné, il me semble que c'est de ta faute tout ça non ?

Sasuke ouvrait de grands yeux en les écoutant parler. Hadès ? Destiné ? Bordel, c'était quoi ces noms de fou ? Les parents étaient tombés sur la tête à la naissance pour les appeler comme des dieux grecs ?

-         Nos parents sont très bien, merci...

Que...

-         Nous pouvons lire dans ton esprit... Dis-moi... ce n'est qu'un tigre, pourquoi vouloir le garder ?

Yahiko arriva sur ces mots, se tétanisant en découvrant les représentations de leurs dieux regroupés autour du couple et écouta, percevant près de lui une présence humaine facilement reconnaissable... Itachi venait d'arriver, tremblant en voyant dans quel état Yahiko se trouvait, recouvert de sang frais et stupéfié en découvrant l'état de son frère, son tigre presque dans ses bras, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues alors que ses inconnus lui parlaient.

-         Ce n'est pas qu'un tigre ! il est humain !

-         Pourtant... il va mourir...

-         Non...

-         Si... il ne survivra pas à sa blessure, il te quittera.

-         Jamais il ne me quittera !

-         Il mourra ! persista Hadès

Une présence à ses côtés fit ouvrir les yeux de Sasuke alors qu'une main passait dans ses cheveux, lui dégageant le visage. Le jeune homme découvrit un visage doux et tendre, avec de grands yeux bleus azur et un sourire lumineux, le faisant trembler quand il reconnut un peu de son tigre en cet homme. La personne disparut aussitôt de son champ de vision et le calme revint en lui.

Il ne perdra pas Isha.

-         Il va mourir, abrège ses souffrances.

Son amour ne le quittera jamais.

-         Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il t'aime, il ne sait même pas parler ?

Il le savait. Les faits et gestes du blond, son regard identique en tigre comme en humain le lui montrait. Il l'aimait en retour, il l'avait toujours aimé.

-         Je m'en fous royalement qu'il ne parle pas, je me fiche qu'il soit un tigre la journée. Je m'en balance qu'il soit un animal... je l'aime... et lui m'aime en retour. Jamais vous ne pourrez...

Sa voix se brisa quand le corps entre ses mains se mit à chauffer alors qu'une seconde plainte brisait le silence qui s'était fait. Les dieux sourirent doucement et disparurent un à un, laissant une femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui leva la main au dessus d'Isha, le faisant briller comme au moment du coucher de soleil. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas ceux de Sasuke alors qu'un sourire tendre se montrait sur son visage.

-         Humain... Sasuke Uchiha... tu as su voir en lui bien avant de t'en rendre compte... Se faire aimer par Naruto est quelque chose de rare... et pourtant, je peux dire qu'il t'aime inconsciemment depuis que tu as quatre ans...

-         Na... Naruto ?

-         Isha et Amar ne sont pas leurs véritables prénoms... ce sont les prénoms que je leur ai donné au moment de ma malédiction...

Itachi et Sasuke ouvrirent de grands yeux, tous deux agenouillés aux côtés des deux tigres, chacun d'un côté de la barrière... Sa malédiction ? Mais alors ...

-         Oui... je suis Durga... la déesse des déesses chez les indiens.

-         ...

-         Naruto et Yahiko... ça fait un long moment que vous vivez sous cette apparence... et pourtant, jamais votre cœur n'a battu pour une autre personne... seul un petit enfant a su fendre la glace qui l'entourait... étrange, non ?

Le regard azur de Naruto se leva sur la déesse et il soupira douloureusement, son corps le brûlant affreusement. La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement, passant sa main brillante sur son front avant de disparaître pour réapparaître aux côtés d'Itachi et Yahiko, reproduisant le même geste.

La jeune femme se releva, regardant une dernière fois les deux tigres qui étaient en train de changer avant d'agiter la main, faisant disparaître les traces du carnage de Yahiko sur Orochimaru et Kabuto.

-         Prenez soin d'eux... ça fait plus de seize siècles qu'ils vous attendent.

Durga disparut lentement sous les yeux estomaqués des deux Uchiha qui ne se rendirent compte qu'ils tenaient un humain que quand celui-ci gémit contre eux, les faisant les regarder...

Humain... en plein jour...

Sasuke dévora du regard le visage de Naruto, le soleil le gorgeant d'une lueur chaude et sourit doucement, passant une main sur sa poitrine où il avait été touché. La plaie avait disparu, il n'était pas blessé...

-         Sasuke...

Il n'avait rien... il ne le quitterait pas.

Le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte encore que le « tigre » était redevenu humain en pleine journée, le dévorant du regard, heureux de le savoir en vie. Une voix rauque et grave raisonnait près de lui mais il n'y prêtait pas encore attention, regardant la bouche ferme du blond s'ouvrir et se fermer sans faire le rapprochement...

-         Sasuke...

Enfin, le murmure l'atteignit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement avant qu'un sourire large ne se montre sur sa face. Ce cocon chaud et douillet habituel se referma une nouvelle fois sur eux, les emprisonnant du monde extérieur. Sasuke plongea son regard dans l'azur de celui de Naruto et il sentit une main contre sa joue, caressante et aimante.

-         Je t'aime, Sasuke...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, se perdant dans son tee-shirt noir dans une traînée humide alors qu'un petit sanglot de bonheur s'arrachait à lui.

-         Je t'aime aussi, Isha...

-         Naruto...

-         Je t'aime, Naruto.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement et se redressa sur un coude en attirant le visage du petit brun contre le sien... Plus tard les questions, plus tard les obligations... Naruto effleura de ses lèvres celles de son petit ami et il sourit délicatement en chuchotant une douce déclaration qui lui fut rendu aussitôt alors que leurs bouches se joignaient dans un tendre baiser...

**

* * *

The End !!**

**Mouahahah, la fin cul cul XD **

**J'adore les Happy End ! **

**Voilààà, terminé !**

**Alors ??? Vous avez eu peur hein ?**

**XD Un avis ? **

**(me réclamez pas "Bin, il est où le lemon ?", c'est normal !!)**

**

* * *

Playlist de ce chapitre,**

(32) Skillet - Rebirthing

(33) Joi - Lick

(34) Doom3 Thème Song

(35) Within Temptation - Angels

**

* * *

Hagane** : Enfin !!!!

**Sasu** : ... Ça a faillit merder ta fin...

**Hagane** : Bin quoi ?

**Sasu** : Non, rien, j'ai rien dit...

**Naru** : Dis, Hagane... tu bosses sur quoi ?

**Hagane** : SasuNaru...

**Sasu** : YES !!!!

**Hagane** : Avec un Sasuke grand et fort !

**Sasu** : Double Yes !!!

**Hagane** : Qui a la trouille des araignées...

**Sasu** : Ye... quoi ? J'ai pas peur des araignées, qu'est ce que tu baves toi ?

**Hagane avec un grand sourire** : T'inquiète coco, t'es pas le seul...

**Ita, jusque là très muet** : Pourquoi je le sens mal ?

**Hagane** : Intuition ?

**Ita et Sasu** : On la tue maintenant ?

**Naru** : Je ... Voyons les prochaines idées pour voir si on décide de la tuer...

**Un grand silence se fait avant que trois hurlements retentissent alors que les ninja se retournent sur la chaise de l'auteur qui tourne encore sur elle-même...**

**Ita** : Putain, elle s'est fait la malle...

**Sasu** : Je l'aurais ! J'vais la tuer...

**Naru** : Bordel... Elle m'épargne même plus dans ses conneries...

**Sasu** : Bienvenu dans mon monde.


End file.
